Bloody Skies Book Three: Apocalypse
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: ThunderClan have survived the fox attack but things aren't going well. Leafpool & Sandstorm are missing & the four have revealed the traitor in the clan. But an old, evil threat is rising and the clans must unite or face annihilation. FS inside R&R 3 of 3
1. Allegiances

**Full Summary:** ThunderClan have survived the fox attack but things aren't going well. The three chosen ones have revealed the traitor in the clan, Leafpool and Sandstorm have gone missing and the fourth of fire has been revealed. Other things are happening as well. Hollyleaf is tempted to follow a dark path because of the visions she can't seem to control, Lionblaze is in love but a betrayal will shake everything he used to know. Jayfeather learns something is coming but he doesn't know what, and Stormpaw can sense change is in the air. An old, evil enemy is rising and the clans must unite or face annihilation.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does and I never will, I'm only saying this once**_

Note- this story takes place one moon after the fox attack and the BloodClan warriors have received warrior names in that moon

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Deputy- Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown she cat with amber eyes (Missing)

_Apprentice-Jayfeather_

Warriors-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes (Missing)

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Blossompaw_

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Bumblepaw_

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

_Apprentice- Briarpaw_

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Stormpaw_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Foxclaw- reddish tabby tom

Icesong- white she cat

Millie- stripped gray she cat, former kittypet

Rosewing- dark cream colored she cat

Toadpelt- black and white tom

Apprentices-

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes, blind

Stormpaw- dark gray tom with a single white paw and green eyes

Nightpaw- pure black she cat with deep blue eyes, is mute

Briarpaw- dark brown she cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Queens-

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream colored long furred she cat from the horseplace

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Snowkit (white she cat), Maplekit (dark brown she cat) and Tigerkit (dark brown tom)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Flamingkit (dark ginger she cat), Dustkit (pale ginger tom with brown paws) and Aspenkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Elders-

Mousefur- dusky brown she cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**ShadowClan **

Leader- Russetstar- dark ginger she cat

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Deputy- Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

_Apprentice- Scorchpaw_

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- small tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Flamepaw_

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

_Apprentice- Dawnpaw_

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she cat

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Apprentice- Redpaw_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Owlwing- light brown tom

Oliveheart- dark brown tabby tom

Shrewfur- dark brown tom

Apprentices-

Scorchpaw- dark ginger she cat

Redpaw- dark reddish brown tom

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom

Tigerpaw- striped tabby tom

Dawnpaw- light gray she cat

Queens-

Snowbird- pure white she cat, mother of Waterkit, Silverkit and Stonekit

Elders-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

_Apprentice- Willowshine_

Warriors-

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

_Apprentice- Mallowpaw_

Graymist- pale gray tabby she cat

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice- Nettlepaw_

Otterheart- dark brown she cat

_Apprenntice- Sneezepaw_

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Minnowtail- black she cat

Pebblepelt- gray tom

Apprentices-

Willowshine- pale gray she cat

Mallowpaw- dark brown tom

Sneezepaw- gray tom

Nettlepaw- light brown tom

Copperpaw- dark ginger she cat

Robinpaw- dark tabby she cat

Queens-

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders-

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**WindClan**

Leader- Ashstar- gray she cat

Deputy- Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short tailed brown tom

_Apprentice- Kestrelwing_

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby she cat

Whitetail- small white she cat

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat

Willowclaw- gray she cat

_Apprentice- Swallowpaw_

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark gray paws

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Breezepelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

Swallowpaw- dark brown she cat

Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

Elders-

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**SkyClan**

Leader- Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she cat

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Warriors-

Clovertail- light brown tabby she cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

_Apprentice- Demonpaw_

Rockfur- black tom

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Boucepelt- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she cat

_Apprentice- Angelpaw_

Sageclaw- pale gray tom

Mintpelt- gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Silverclaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Firecloud- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Sandheart- pale brown she cat with ginger stripes

Dreamsong- silvery she cat with blue eyes

Redshadow- reddish black tom with yellow eyes

Robinheart- dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Birdpaw- light brown tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Demonpaw- black tom with white paws and green eyes

Angelpaw- white she cat with black paws and green eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with dark silver and black flecks

Shadowpaw- shadowy black she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Stormsong- light gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Eaglekit (light gray tom), Talonkit (light brown tom) and Darkkit (dark gray she cat)

Streamcloud- silver and white she cat, mother of Bluekit (blue black she cat), Flowerkit (silvery white she cat), Stonekit (gray tom) and Goldkit (silver she cat with golden eyes)

**BloodClan **

Leader- Crimsonstar- pure black she cat with crimson red eyes

_Apprentice- Blazepaw_

Deputy- Flameshadow- dark ginger tom with black paws

Medicine Cat- Talonfur- light brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors-

Grasspelt- light gray tom

_Apprentice- Secretpaw_

Dreamstorm- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws

Nightshadow- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

Emberclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws

_Apprentice- Harmonypaw_

Aquapelt- blue gray she cat with aqua blue eyes

Lightcloud- white she cat with very pale blue eyes

Iceshade- black and white she cat with icy green eyes

Twilightclaw- tortoiseshell she cat

Leafwhisker- dark brown tom

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Hawktalon- golden brown and black tom

Falconflight- brown tom with black paws

Amberflower- amber brown she cat with gray paws

Apprentices-

Harmonypaw- very pale she cat with orange-yellow eyes

Treepaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Blazepaw- dark ginger she cat with blue eyes

Secretpaw- dark black tom with haunting blue eyes

Queens-

Flowerpelt- silver gray she cat, mother of Violetkit (gray she cat), Woodkit (light brown tom) and Frostkit (white she cat)

Lunarclaw- pale tabby she cat with black paws, mother of Solarkit (golden she cat), Moonkit (pale tabby tom) and Skykit (gray she cat)

**Cats Outside Clan and Other Animals**

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes, new cat that lives in horseplace with Smoky and Floss

Smoky- gray and white tom

Floss- pale gray and white she cat

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives in the sun drown place

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes, rogue

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she cat, rogue

Beechfur- light brown tom, rogue

Toadfoot- dark brown tom, rogue

**Blaze: Well, this is the allegiance and I'm posting the prologue separate**

**Tigerstar: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar**

**Blaze: Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: (in hot tub) what?**

**Blaze: (pours chocolate milk into hot tub)**

**Tigerstar: hey! What was that for?**

**Blaze: I don't know**


	2. Prologue: StarClan's Omen

**Blaze: well, here's the prologue of my story**

**Tigerstar: what?**

**Blaze: (shouts in bullhorn) HERE'S THE PROLOGUE!!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: alright, I heard you**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

Prologue

StarClan's Omen

The clearing was silent and nothing stirred in the night sky as several cats with stars on their pelts padded into the open. The pool of water that lay before them gleamed in the light of the moon and a gentle breeze wafted around the assembled cats.

A tortoiseshell sat on top of a large boulder, beside her stood a blue gray she cat and a dark brown tom. The tom's amber eyes were blazing with anger but he kept himself calm as the tortoiseshell began to speak.

"Thinks aren't going well for the clans," she meowed, looking at the blue gray she cat.

"I know, something dark is coming and one of the power of three seems on the verge of following the path it is not meant to follow," the blue gray she cat meowed, glaring at the dark brown tom.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it, Bluestar," the dark brown tom protested. "My son can be a bit hotheaded at times and he is the one that is trying to pursue this cat to follow the path it is not destined to walk."

"That may be so, Tigerstar, but things are still getting worse, the threat of the forgotten has gone away but a new threat shall arise," Bluestar murmured, sounding sad as she gazed into the clear waters of the moonlit pool.

"What is this threat?" Tigerstar asked, curiously, following the blue gray cat's gaze.

"That I do not know," Bluestar meowed in reply, "you are not suppose to be here, Tigerstar, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know but you called me to walk with you in my dreams," Tigerstar pointed out.

Bluestar sighed, "true," she meowed, "but I fear something dreadful is going to strike the clans."

"Dreadful yes but destroyed clans will not be," a new voice rumbled and Bluestar glanced over her shoulder to find a broad shouldered badger waddle into the clearing.

"Hello Midnight," Bluestar meowed while Tigerstar started to bristle, "calm down, Tigerstar, this is Midnight. She has helped the clans before."

Tigerstar snorted but reluctantly relaxed his tensed muscles and his fur stopped bristling. "What do you know of this new threat?" he asked the badger.

"New threat I know not of," Midnight replied, "draws near the end of the clans."

Tigerstar bristled, his eyes wide with shock, "what do you mean the time of the clans is drawing to an end?" he demanded.

"It is as I have said it," Midnight rumbled in reply. "Time of clans draws to an end but power of three and fourth of fire save the clans shall they."

"What do you mean?" Tigerstar demanded.

"That I cannot tell," Midnight replied.

"So you have received the same message as I have?" Bluestar asked, curiously.

"Message from stars I receive," Midnight replied. "Know not if it be same as yours."

Bluestar nodded before lowering her head, "a time of great darkness and despair will come and the clans will be no more. The four of fire's kin shall unite the clans or be forced to face annihilation," she whispered.

Tigerstar bristled again, looking confused. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, "I am not one of the four."

"You are not," Bluestar agreed, "but you and another are to guide the four and you must protect them at all costs. If one of the four should fail than the clans will be annihilated."

Tigerstar's eyes widened as realization struck him. "So that is why you sent me back," he gasped.

Bluestar purred in amusement. "Took you long enough to figure it out," she meowed. "You may go back now, Tigerstar and may StarClan go with you."

"I hope so," Tigerstar murmured before padding away into the darkness of the forest. The light faded around the clearing as Tigerstar reentered the wakening world, not knowing what was going to happen in the near or distant future.

****

Bluestar watched as Tigerstar reentered the waking world in his reincarnated form and let out a long sigh. "Fear for them you do," Midnight commented as the blue gray cat looked back at the badger.

"I do," she meowed in reply. "They have already lost so much."

"They have," a new voice agreed and Bluestar looked up to find one of the newest additions to StarClan pad toward her.

"Onestar," she greeted the young brown tabby who had been called to join StarClan too soon.

"Bluestar," Onestar replied. "What I'm wondering is why I was called to join StarClan so soon."

"Because something has happened and the balance of the forest has been shifted," Bluestar replied. "The clans are facing a very dark future and things are changing among them. We do not have any power to stop this future from coming and if StarClan had not called you to join them, you would be consumed."

"Consumed? By what?" Onestar echoed, sounding confused.

"Fear and darkness, by the vengeful spirit of a long dead enemy of all the clans," Bluestar replied. "To make matters worse, I fear one of your warriors has already been possessed by this spirit because it could not get to you."

Onestar bristled, "Who is it?" he demanded.

Bluestar lowered her head and sighed, "The kin of ash and the mate of your offspring," she replied.

Onestar gasped, his eyes going wide with surprise. "I have to warn them," he meowed quickly, gazing around with wide, fear-filled eyes.

Bluestar nodded, "Go then," she meowed.

Onestar nodded before hurrying away from the starlit clearing and Bluestar watched him go before sighing. The tortoiseshell she cat gazed at her and the former ThunderClan leader was kind of surprised to find sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Spottedleaf?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Spottedleaf murmured in reply.

"I know you are going to hate to have to watch what is to come," Bluestar meowed. "But know that it was meant to happen, no one can turn the paws of fate."

"I know, I just can't believe the clan is going to lose both of them," Spottedleaf murmured.

"It's sad, I know, but it was meant to happen, it was the only thing that can prevent one of the three from following Hawkfrost," the blue gray cat meowed in reply.

Spottedleaf sighed. "I know, Bluestar, I just can't help but wish things could be different," she murmured.

"Yes, I know," Bluestar meowed. The two of them got to their paws before walking side by side deeper into the forests of StarClan. Midnight watched them go before letting out a rumbling sigh and lumbering away from the clearing. The fronds waved as she lumbered through them and the moonlight continued to shine down onto the pool even as all the cats disappeared.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: nice Prologue, I thought so at least**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Blaze: ah shut up, who asked you?**

**Crimson: Tigerstar is such a dimwit**

**Blaze: you're telling me**

**Crimson: (laughs)**

**Blaze: well, please review, next chapter soon**


	3. Chapter 1: Peaceful Patrol

**Blaze: woohoo, chapter one**

**Tigerstar: yay! Wait, where's Crimson?**

**Crimsonstar: hi peoples**

**Blaze: where have you been?**

**Crimsonstar: getting my nine lives and my new name**

**Tigerstar: oh my god, you're leader now?**

**Crimsonstar: yup**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 1 and Tigerkit, Snowkit and Maplekit are now four moons old**

Chapter 1 

Peaceful Patrol

The sunlight washed across the sandy clearing as a sun began to rise into the morning sky. The pale blue surface consisted of fluffy white clouds floating across it and leaves gently fell to the snow dappled ground. Leafbare was well underway and Stormpaw couldn't be sure as to when newleaf would come.

The dark gray apprentice was sitting outside the apprentice den, watching as everyone began to wake up. Across the clearing, Stormpaw saw his mentor and cousin, Lionblaze, make his way out of the den. The ThunderClan deputy, Hollyleaf, followed him.

"Hey Lionblaze, are we going to train today?" the dark gray apprentice called over to the golden warrior.

Lionblaze nodded, "Why don't you come with me on the dawn patrol? Hollyleaf told us to check the ShadowClan border," he replied.

"Alright, can Nightpaw come with us?" Stormpaw asked curiously.

"I don't know if Firestar has anything planned for her," Lionblaze admitted.

Stormpaw nodded and just as he was about to join his mentor, the flame colored shape of Firestar appeared on the highledge. He stretched before parting his jaws to taste the morning air and padding down from the stone ledge.

"Stormpaw," the flame colored ThunderClan leader called.

"Yes Firestar?" Stormpaw meowed.

"Will you wake Nightpaw up?" Firestar asked.

"Alright," Stormpaw meowed before padding back into the apprentice den. The newest apprentices, Briarpaw, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw, were curled up beside each other at the other end of the den. Nightpaw was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily with each breath she took.

Stormpaw padded to the apprentice before gently prodding her in the side, "Nightpaw, wake up," he hissed into her ear.

Nightpaw stirred slightly before blinking open her blue eyes and gazing up at her brother, _did you have to wake me? _She complained silently.

"Sorry," the dark gray tom apologized. "Firestar wants to talk to you."

_Okay, Stormpaw, _Nightpaw meowed before getting to her paws and, after she stretched, padded out of the den after her brother.

Nightpaw nodded to her brother before padding over to join the ThunderClan leader. "We are going on patrol with Lionblaze and Stormpaw," Firestar meowed as if answering a question Nightpaw projected into his mind.

"I'd better go organize the other patrols," Hollyleaf meowed before padding away from the group. Stormpaw was about to join his mentor when a startled squeak sounding from the nursery.

"Bet you can't catch me," the dark brown shape of Maplekit squealed as she ran out of the nursery.

"I'll catch you," the white shape of Snowkit mewled, leaping at Maplekit but the dark brown she cat dodged out of the way.

The dark brown shape of Tigerkit suddenly ran out of the nursery and leapt at Maplekit taking her down. "Ha, I caught you," he meowed gleefully.

"I'll get you for that," Maplekit meowed, leaping up and tossing Tigerkit away. Tigerkit scrambled to his paws before leaping at Maplekit who dodged and pushed his body into Snowkit.

"Hey!" Snowkit protested, leaping up before leaping at Tigerkit who dodged out of the way.

"It was her fault," Tigerkit protested, pointing with his tail at Maplekit who was on the ground, rolling around and letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I'll get you," Snowkit yowled as she prepared to leap at the dark brown she cat.

Stormpaw watched the two of them, amusement gleaming in his green eyes before he sighed and padded over to join Lionblaze.

"I'm happy to see kits play even though it's leafbare," Lionblaze murmured, also watching the kits play fight. "This has been a hard leafbare on us all."

"Yes," Firestar agreed and Stormpaw saw sadness in his emerald gaze. _He's probably remembering Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Leafpool, _he thought to himself. _He has lost so much because his mate and daughter went missing and then his deputy was killed._

Lionblaze seemed to be thinking the same thing for he padded over to the ThunderClan leader's side and rested his tail on his shoulder. "I'm sure Sandstorm and Leafpool are fine," he assured him.

"I sure hope so," Firestar murmured.

"StarClan will watch over them," Stormpaw assured him.

Firestar nodded before sighing and taking the lead as the patrol padded toward the ShadowClan border.

The sun was barely above the horizon by the time the patrol reached the Sky Oak and Stormpaw realized he enjoyed the sunlit day. It was warm though it was middle of leafbare and the flakes of snow that dappled the ground melted under paw.

Firestar paused on the ShadowClan border before raising his muzzle to sniff the morning air. "What can you smell Nightpaw?" he meowed to his apprentice.

Nightpaw sniffed the air before replying to her mentor's question in his mind. Stormpaw watched this exchange before looking up at his mentor.

"What can you smell, Stormpaw?" Lionblaze asked curiously, looking at his apprentice.

Stormpaw sniffed the air, the scent of ShadowClan wafted around him but underneath, he could smell the scent of mice and snow. "ShadowClan, of course, their border is right there and mice but it's stale," he reported.

"Good job, Stormpaw," Lionblaze purred in approval, "You've seem to got a lot of this down and your only ten moons."

Stormpaw nodded, "thanks," he meowed in reply.

Firestar took the lead again and they padded alongside the ShadowClan border, pausing every now and then to renew the scent markings. The cross where ShadowClan, SkyClan and BloodClan borders intersected came into view and Stormpaw stopped as a familiar scent came to his nostrils.

Stormpaw looked up and saw the black shape of his mother, Crimson, padding toward them. The familiar shapes of Flame, Dream and Blaze followed her. "Hello Firestar," the black BloodClan leader greeted him.

"Crimson," Firestar meowed in reply, dipping his head toward the leader.

"I don't go by Crimson anymore," Crimson replied. "It took us a whole moon to learn to believe in StarClan and they granted my nine lives and my new name. I am now known as Crimsonstar."

"Congratulations, Crimsonstar," Stormpaw purred.

Crimsonstar purred, "You've grown, Stormpaw," she commented. "When are you going to become a warrior?"

"He's getting close to his ceremony," Lionblaze meowed, "And it shouldn't be long from now."

"That's good," Crimsonstar's eyes seemed to glow. "How are you Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw nodded in reply and Stormpaw realized she must be communing with their mother in silence.

"Well, we have to get back to camp," Firestar meowed.

"Of course, goodbye Firestar," Crimsonstar meowed before dipping her head to the ThunderClan leader and walking away from the border.

Firestar watched her go before signaling to Stormpaw, Lionblaze and Nightpaw and padding back toward the ThunderClan camp. Stormpaw glanced back once at his mother before sighing slightly, his breath coming out a frosty white in the cold air around him. He turned away from the intersecting SkyClan, BloodClan and ShadowClan border before padding after his leader toward the camp.

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: well, that was chapter 1**

**Tigerstar: it was short and boring**

**Blaze: that just the way I am**

**Crimsonstar: yeah, what are you going to do about it?**

**Tigerstar: (gulps) n-no, I won't do anything**

**Crimsonstar: wise choice**

**Blaze: please review and the next chapter will be posted when I get some reviews**


	4. Chapter 2: A Shocking Shock Part One

**Blaze: yay! Time for chapter 2, woohoo**

**Tigerstar: woohoo**

**Crimsonstar: I can't wait, what's going to happen**

**Tigerstar: yeah, what's going to happen?**

**Blaze: I'm not telling you, here's chapter two**

Chapter 2

A Shocking Shock: Part One

The sun was high in the sky, its' light shining down onto the silent clearing below. A chilly breeze of leafbare drifted through the clearing and the trees swayed slightly in the wind. Clouds were scattered across the sky blue surface above his head as Lionblaze sat down beside the fresh-kill pile. He glanced over at the Apprentice den where Stormpaw was sitting outside the den.

Lionblaze saw him staring across the sandy clearing at Rosewing who had just appeared from the Warriors den. The dark cream-colored she cat straightened up before padding across the clearing to join Stormpaw.

The golden warrior purred in amusement as he chose a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He sighed slightly before taking a bite of the mouse and chewing it thoughtfully as he gazed across the clearing. One moon has passed since the fox attack and everyone was still recovering from their wounds.

He looked up and spotted Firestar sitting on the highledge as he watched his clanmates strolling around. Jayfeather was padding across the clearing, he nodded in greeting to Lionblaze before slipping into the nursery. Ever since Leafpool had gone missing, Jayfeather had to take over the responsibility of a full medicine cat.

_I sure hope Leafpool is all right,_ Lionblaze thought, thinking about his mother. Even after so many moons, he still felt the surprise he had felt when he learned the truth about his parentage.

He closed his eyes briefly as he finished eating his mouse before blinking them open and gazing up at the sky above his head. His thoughts drifted to Robinheart, the SkyClan she cat he felt he was in love with. His emotions were confusing and he didn't know what to feel any more.

After everything that has happened from Leafpool and Sandstorm's disappearance to Brambleclaw's death in the fox attack, he was starting to get the impression StarClan had abandoned them. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way and he let out a long sigh.

The leafbare air wafted around the golden warrior and Lionblaze looked up in time to find the ThunderClan deputy, Hollyleaf, watching him almost curiously. His sister has been a bit suspicious since Lionblaze revealed to her about his love for Robinheart. She got to her paws before padding over to the Warriors den, the den entrance rustled and Mousewhisker padded out.

The gray and white warrior stretched before padding over to join Hollyleaf. They pressed their pelts together before walking off back together toward the highledge, their tails twined together.

Lionblaze felt sad that he couldn't do that with Robinheart because their love was forbidden. He let out another long sigh.

"What's the matter, Lionblaze?" the golden warrior looked up to find Icesong watching him curiously.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"May I join you?" the white she cat asked.

"Sure."

Icesong nodded before placing the vole she had chosen from the fresh-kill pile beside him and sitting down. She gazed at him with green eyes for a long moment before looking down at the ground.

"What's the matter?" Lionblaze asked, narrowing his amber eyes slightly.

Icesong sighed. "It's nothing," she replied as she took a bite of the vole and chewed, staring across the clearing as though she was deep in thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The white warrior fell silent as she continued to stare across the sandy clearing. Lionblaze gazed around the clearing as well, Rosewing and Stormpaw were sharing tongues with each other in front of the apprentice den. Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker sat side by side beneath the highledge. Firestar was sitting above them, his emerald gaze scanning the clearing.

Lionblaze turned his gaze to the nursery as squeals sounded. "If you three are going to play rough, do it outside, Squirrelfight's kits aren't old enough to play yet," he heard Whitewing's voice.

The entrance to the nursery rustled and Tigerkit, Snowkit and Maplekit hurried into the clearing. The three kits were only four moons old but they were playful and already playfighting and getting under the warriors paws.

"Don't get under the Warriors paws, they are too busy," Whitewing called from the nursery as if echoing the golden warriors own thoughts.

"We won't," Tigerkit called back.

Lionblaze gazed curiously at the dark brown tom, he looked so much like Tigerstar as the golden warrior had seen the former ShadowClan leader in his dreams. They shared a likeness and he couldn't help but wonder if they were somehow related. He pushed the crazy notion to the back of his mind. _If they were related then that would mean Dustpelt or Ferncloud are related to him,_ he thought.

The memories of Dustpelt's death during the BloodClan attack on the SkyClan camp came back into his mind. He knew now that Crimsonstar had only attacked the clan because she wanted her kits back and she didn't now they were in ThunderClan. From the stories he has heard about BloodClan when he was a kit, Lionblaze was kind of surprised they had changed and became the sixth clan. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Icesong who was watching the kits curiously.

"Hi Lionblaze, Icesong," Tigerkit greeted them as he scampered over to join them with Snowkit and Maplekit just behind him.

Lionblaze purred in amusement. "Didn't your mother tell you to stay away from the Warriors?" he asked.

"No, she told us to not get under the Warriors paws but you don't look like you're busy," Maplekit replied, her green eyes filled with amusement.

Tigerkit purred in amusement. "That's true," he replied before turning his amber gaze back to Lionblaze. Again the golden warrior was surprised by how much Tigerkit reminded him of Tigerstar. Snowkit padded quickly to their side and watched them, her green eyes gazing at her brother and sister questioningly.

"What are we doing here? Let's go play," she said, prodding Maplekit in the side with her paw.

"We play all the time and I'm bored of playing," Tigerkit complained.

Lionblaze purred in amusement before getting to his paws. He looked over at Icesong who was still watching the kits. "I'll play with you if you want," she said. "I'm not going on any patrols until later today."

"Will you really play with us?" Tigerkit asked, looking at Icesong with wide amber eyes.

"Sure," the white warrior replied, she gave Lionblaze a sidelong glance. "Are you going to join us?" An emotion crossed her green gaze and the golden warrior could not figure out what the emotion was.

He shook his head. "You go on, I have something I need to take care of," he meowed in reply. He figured a moon of waiting since the fox attack he should be able to slip away without anyone noticing him.

He dipped his head slightly to Icesong before straightening up and padding toward the entrance to the camp. He closed his eyes as a stiff breeze drifted against him, leaves fell to the ground as he pushed his way through the thorn tunnel.

"Where are you going, Lionblaze?" Birchfall, who was on guard, asked.

"Hunting," Lionblaze replied before disappearing deeper into the tunnel and padding into the forest. He quickly began to run, the forest blurred before him as he ran and by the time he came to a stop, he was at the edge of the forest near the abandoned twolegnest. He opened his jaws before taking a deep breath, scenting Robinheart's familiar scent.

_Did she know I was coming?_ He thought but figured that wasn't true. The only one he knew that had visions was Hollyleaf. He closed his eyes before gathering himself, ready to make his way to the river that was the border between SkyClan and ThunderClan territory.

Suddenly another familiar scent came over him and his golden fur bristled as he recognized it. He padded toward the river, sticking close to the shadows. When he reached the twolegnest, he pressed himself against the stone wall and crept toward the stream. He narrowed his eyes as the familiar scent wafted around him and he came to a stop, gazing around the stone twolegnest.

He saw the dark brown she cat that was Robinheart sitting close to the wall of the twolegnest, right on the border with ThunderClan. A bush nearby rustled and the cat Lionblaze has not seen in such a long time stepped out into the open. The cat that had brought so much destruction to his clan, the cat that had betrayed his clanmates. The cat that had nearly caused the death of Firestar, the cat that started a battle at a gathering of all places.

_Spiderleg!_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahaha, cliffhanger**

**Tigerstar: God, I hate cliffhangers**

**Crimsonstar: so do I**

**Blaze: I know but the more cliffhangers I have, the more reviews I'll get**

**Tigerstar: you're so sure about that**

**Blaze: yup because I'm not going to update until I have at least twenty-five reviews or more, I'll gladly accept more**

**Tigerstar: weirdo**

**Blaze: ah shut up (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a sledgehammer)**

**Crimsonstar: may I?**

**Blaze: be my guest**

**Crimsonstar: (picks Tigerstar up and gives him a chock slam into a volcano)**

**Tigerstar: hot!!!!**

**Vader: now you know how I feel**

**Crimsonstar: um, wrong story Vader**

**Vader: Blaze invited me**

**Blaze: yeah, I got bored**

**Crimsonstar: a Star Wars character in a Warriors story**

**Blaze: well there are also Warrior characters in a Star Wars story and Star Wars and Warriors character in an Inheritance Cycle story**

**Crimsonstar: true**

**Blaze: please review and I will not post the next chapter until I get thirty five or more total reviews**


	5. Chapter 3: A Shocking Shock Part Two

**Crimsonstar: finally, chapter 3**

**Tigerstar: you're telling me**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

A Shocking Shock: Part Two

A slightly chilly breeze ruffled Lionblaze's fur as he stared in shock at the cats that stood in front of him. _Spiderleg! _He thought as he gazed at the traitor with surprise in his amber eyes. _What is he doing here? And why is Robinheart talking with him?_ He figured he would get some information if he listened to their conversation.

Robinheart got to her paws as the former ThunderClan warrior made his way to her side, his amber eyes were alight with something close to curiosity in his eyes. "Hello Robinheart," he greeted her as though they had met before.

"Spiderleg," Robinheart replied calmly.

_How does she know Spiderleg other than during the battle at the Gathering when he and Sol attacked the clans with their rogue cats,_ Lionblaze thought.

Spiderleg tipped his head to one side. "I've been expecting word from you sooner than this," he said.

"I know, I haven't had enough time to get away from camp since the fox attack a moon ago," she replied as she sat down and curled her tail around her paws. The long limbed black warrior joined her, his amber eyes were now questioning.

"Do you have any news?" he asked.

"Not all that much, Birdflight is now a full medicine cat and Leafstar is a bit wary about having BloodClan so close to the SkyClan camp," Robinheart replied.

_She's _spying_ on the SkyClan camp for Spiderleg? When did this happen?_ The golden warrior wondered silently as he lowered himself further to the ground. The two cats fell silent and Lionblaze began to wonder if they had detected his scent.

"I see," Spiderleg meowed, breaking through the silence. "And how are things going with Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze bristled. _How did he know about that?_ He thought.

"Things are going smoothly, he thinks I love him and with a bit more goading, he might tell us of what's happening in ThunderClan," Robinheart replied.

_Never! I would never tell a cat from another clan ThunderClan's secrets,_ Lionblaze thought silently.

"I don't think so, I've known Lionblaze since he was a kit, he won't tell you anything that is going on in ThunderClan unless he absolutely trusts you will not tell anyone in your clan," Spiderleg replied.

"I know but the more I make him believe he can trust me, the more likely he'll crack," the dark brown SkyClan warrior replied.

"I know," the black tom replied before falling silent again.

"What of your promise to me?" Robinheart protested. "You said you can make me leader of SkyClan."

Lionblaze stiffened but didn't say anything as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"I did and you will, we must first get you an apprentice and then get rid of Cherrytail and Leafstar," Spiderleg replied before purring and adding in a cold voice, "which shouldn't be that hard considering how weak Leafstar and Cherrytail are."

"I know but what of your plans? How do you suppose you're going to make yourself leader of ThunderClan? Brambleclaw may be dead but Firestar and his new deputy still need to be dealt with," Robinheart pointed out.

"Yes, I know I've been thinking about that and I might have found a solution," Spiderleg replied but before he could say anything more, he lifted his muzzle before sniffing the air. "Someone is here, I cannot say anymore."

"Who's here?" the dark brown she cat asked.

"You'll see," Spiderleg replied gravelly. "I'm afraid we are going to have to think over some of our plans."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," the long limbed black warrior replied as he turned around and hurried away from the stream. Once he disappeared, the forest instantly went silent except for the sound of gently lapping water from the stream. Lionblaze got to his paws, he was still filled with shock by what he had learned.

Robinheart was using him to get information about ThunderClan and she was working with the traitor Spiderleg. He shook his head but he knew that he was awake and that none of this had been a dream.

Robinheart stared at the stream for a long moment before lifting a paw and licking it before drawing it over her ear. The sun was starting to fall into the sky its' light shedding a bloody glow onto the forest below. The trees swayed as the newleaf air wafted around the forest. Leaves dappled the ground below as they fell from the trees above.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew he had to get back to camp soon but not before he talked with Robinheart. He padded out from the shadows of the twolegnest and making his way over to Robinheart, staying on his side of the border.

Robinheart looked up, her eyes filled with horror for a moment before it disappeared. "Lionblaze!" she greeted him cheerfully as she got to her paws. She padded toward him but the golden warrior took a step back.

"Robinheart," he said coolly.

The dark brown she cat took a step back, her eyes were filled with surprise. "What's the matter, Lionblaze?" she asked.

Lionblaze lowered his head, now that he knew Robinheart was a traitor, he didn't want anything more to do with her. He now knew he has never loved her and has only felt infatuation toward the dark brown SkyClan cat. He would never love her and he knew it was time to end it.

"This is against the Warrior code," he said coolly. "I am loyal to ThunderClan and I want to be the best warrior I can be. I cannot be that if I am with you. I don't love you anymore, Robinheart."

"But…" Robinheart began, her eyes filling with hurt but Lionblaze knew it was forced. He turned his back on Robinheart before starting to pad toward the forest. Before he went out of earshot however he stopped and glanced back at Robinheart.

"Oh and I want you to tell Spiderleg that I will never, _never_, betray ThunderClan," he added before slipping into the forest with Robinheart's shock-filled face staring after him.

********

By the time Lionblaze got back to camp, night had already fallen and stars were glittering in the black sky above his head. The night was chilly and Lionblaze shivered slightly as he carried the two mice and vole he had caught on his way back. He slipped into the camp before nodding in greeting to Birchfall, his mind was still reeling from the news he had learned today. He knew he couldn't tell anyone without revealing that he was seeing a cat from outside his clan.

He placed the mice and vole on the fresh-kill pile before looking up as Hollyleaf padded toward him. "Lionblaze, where have you been?" she asked.

"Hunting," Lionblaze replied.

"Weren't you wi…?" she began but Lionblaze slapped his tail over her mouth and dipped his head in the direction of Mousewhisker, Icesong and the three kits of Whitewing who were listening nearby.

"We'll talk behind the Warriors den," he said before turning around and padding toward the place that had used to be Graystripe and Millie's den from when they first came here.

He slipped inside before making himself comfortable and waiting for his sister to join him. "Okay, now what is it?" the black warrior asked as she sat down in the grassy clearing.

Keeping his voice low, Lionblaze whispered, "Robinheart and I are not seeing each other anymore."

"I thought you two loved each other," Hollyleaf protested.

"I thought I did but she's been using me to try and get information about ThunderClan, I didn't tell her anything though," Lionblaze added hastily seeing suspicion crawl through his sister's green gaze.

"And?" she asked.

"And as it turns out, Robinheart is working for Spiderleg," Lionblaze meowed.

"What?!" Hollyleaf gasped in disbelief. "Why is she working for that traitorous piece of fox dung?"

"I over heard them talking and Robinheart wants to be leader of SkyClan," Lionblaze replied.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "We need to tell Firestar about this," she said."You can't," Lionblaze hissed in protest. "If Firestar finds out, he'll want to know how I knew and he'll learn that I've been seeing someone not within my own clan."

"It didn't involve into anything, come on, Lionblaze, Firestar needs to know Spiderleg is back," the black warrior protested.

Lionblaze sighed, he knew his sister was right. "All right," he murmured.

"Then let's go tell him," Hollyleaf meowed as she got to her paws.

"Yes, I guess," the golden warrior replied before getting to his paws and following his sister out of the den. They padded across the clearing to the stone highledge before scrambling up it. Lionblaze noticed the camp was beginning to get ready for night. Icesong relieved Birchfall from his guard duty and he instantly made his way toward the nursery.

Lionblaze purred in amusement before sighing and stopping when Hollyleaf stopped outside the leader's den. "Firestar?" she called inside.

"Come in," Firestar's voice replied.

Hollyleaf nodded encouragingly to Lionblaze before leading the way into the den with Lionblaze, hesitantly, behind him. The flame colored leader was curled up in his bed of moss but it didn't look as though they had woken up him.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze," he greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"Spiderleg is back," Hollyleaf meowed and Firestar's emerald eyes shot wide with shock.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Lionblaze told me," Hollyleaf meowed before dipping his head to Lionblaze who nodded but hesitated, unsure of how to begin.

Firestar turned his green gaze to the golden warrior. "Well?" he prompted.

Lionblaze sighed. "Well, it's like this, I went hunting earlier today near the SkyClan border and…" he began.

"You went to see Robinheart didn't you?"

Lionblaze's eyes shot wide with shock at Firestar's words and he was speechless for a long moment. "H-How…?" he began.

Firestar purred. "I'm not blind, Lionblaze, I've seen the way you looked at each other at the gathering and after the fox attack," he pointed out.

The golden warrior lowered his head. "I know I broke the Warrior code," he began again.

"I know, Lionblaze, but no harm came from it, please go on," Firestar waved his tail to invite him to go on.

"Well, when I went to see Robinheart, I found her talking with Spiderleg right on our border," Lionblaze went on. "She was telling him secrets about SkyClan and that's when I learned she was just using me to try and get information on ThunderClan."

"I see," Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't tell her anything," the golden warrior replied with a dip of his head. "But she was talking about how she wanted to be leader of SkyClan and Spiderleg would get her the leader position. And she asked him about how he was going to become leader of ThunderClan."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Spiderleg is planning on trying to become leader of ThunderClan?" he said as he shifted slightly. "We are going to have to be prepared just in case he attacks. Tomorrow I'll call a clan meeting and tell them of this. I will not tell them of your attraction to Robinheart, I will just say you had gone hunting near the SkyClan border and you overheard them."

"You're going to lie to the clan?" Hollyleaf gasped.

"I've done it before, Hollyleaf," the ThunderClan leader pointed out. Lionblaze knew this to be true for Firestar had lied to the entire clan about how many lives he had left. He narrowed his eyes slightly before dipping his head again.

"You two are dismissed," Firestar meowed with a wave of his tail. Lionblaze nodded in reply before padding out of the den, his sister followed him. Turning his amber gaze to the dark sky above his head, he let out a long sigh. _What is Spiderleg planning on doing?_ He thought as he made his way toward the Warriors den.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, chapter 3 is done**

**Vader: cool**

**Tigerstar: what are you doing here?**

**Blaze: I invited him to join us**

**Tigerstar: I thought you didn't like him**

**Blaze: I don't like Palpatine, I love Anakin and Vader**

**Vader: awww thanks**

**Blaze: damn Obi-Wan**

**Obi-Wan: I told him not to jump!**

**Blaze: did you really think he'd listen to you?**

**Vader: yeah, did you really think I'd listen to you?**

**Obi-Wan: well…**

**Blaze: (sighs)**

**Vader: (ignites lightsaber) may I?**

**Blaze: go ahead**

**Obi-Wan: I should run now, right?**

**Tigerstar: I would**

**Obi-Wan: (takes off running)**

**Vader: (runs after Obi-Wan)**

**Blaze: hahahaha, I wonder if he'll catch him**

**Tigerstar: so do I, where's Crimsonstar?**

**Blaze: I don't know, she was here a second ago**

**Crimsonstar: sorry, I was busy**

**Blaze: oh yeah**

**Tigerstar: (looks confused)**

**Blaze: oops, long author's note, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews so yeah**


	6. Chapter 4: Vision of Death

**Blaze: yeah, it's time for the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Crimsonstar: woohoo!**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 4 and this is about two moons after the last chapter, meaning Whitewing's kits are approaching their sixth moon.**

Chapter 4

Vision of Death

The cold leafbare wind drifted through the clearing and caused the leaves from the trees to fall, dappling the ground in alternating colors of gold, red and green. The sky overhead was clear and consisted only of thin, wispy clouds and the sun stood in the center of the sky, telling Hollyleaf that it was sunhigh.

Letting out a long sigh, her breath coming out a frosty white, the black Deputy gazed around the nearly silent ThunderClan camp. She could see Tigerkit, Maplekit and Snowkit playing just outside of the nursery. Worry clawed through Hollyleaf as she remembered the announcement Firestar had made two moons ago after she and Lionblaze told him of Spiderleg's return.

So far, Spiderleg hadn't made a move against the six clans but Hollyleaf figured it was only a matter of time. She let out another long sigh as she watched the three kits fight outside the nursery. Whitewing's kits were nearly six moons old but the black warrior began to worry. If Spiderleg were to attack, cats might get killed and she didn't want those three kits to get killed. They were so young and they held the hope of the future of ThunderClan in their paws.

Closing her eyes, she pushed the dark thoughts to the back of her mind. She shouldn't dwell on something that might not happen. The black warrior got to her paws before shaking herself to clear her head.

"Hollyeaf?" Hollyleaf looked up as Graystripe padded toward her, the gray warrior nodded in greeting to her before sitting down in front of her. "Would it be all right if I took out the sunhigh patrol along the ShadowClan border?" he asked.

Hollyleaf, who was still getting used to her duties, nodded in reply. "Yes, take Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Blossompaw with you," she meowed.

"Okay Hollyleaf, by the way, you are doing a good job so far as deputy, I know it took me a while to get used to the new responsibilities but you've adjusted well," Graystripe blinked gently before adding, "Brambleclaw would have been proud of you."

Dipping her head slightly, the black warrior watched as Graystripe got to his paws and padded over to join Sorreltail and Brackenfur. Brackenfur called to his apprentice and the four cats made their way out of the camp.

_Brambleclaw would have been proud of you,_ Graystripe's words repeated themselves inside her mind and she sighed.

_But would he have been proud of us even though we aren't his kits?_ Hollyleaf asked herself silently.

She suddenly detected a new presence at her side and looked up to find Mousewhisker sitting down beside her. The gray and white warrior purred before pressing his pelt against her and twining his tail with hers. "What's the matter, Hollyleaf?" he asked, gazing at her with concern in his eyes as though he had detected the uneasy feeling coursing through Hollyleaf's veins.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering how this is suppose to work. I'm deputy and I don't think I can even have a mate," Hollyleaf murmured sadly.

"You're not making sense, Hollyleaf, just because your deputy, that doesn't mean you can't have a mate. It doesn't say that in the warrior code," Mousewhisker pointed out, gently licking the top of her head.

Hollyleaf sighed. _Maybe Mousewhisker is right,_ she thought silently.

Mousewhisker got to his paws before gazing at her. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Hollyleaf replied before getting to her paws as well. She padded over to Lionblaze who had just appeared from the thorn tunnel.

"Hey Hollyleaf," Lionblaze greeted her.

"Lionblaze," Hollyleaf replied with a slight dip of her head. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Just tell Thornclaw to take out the sunset patrol along the WindClan border and he can take whoever he wants with him," the black warrior replied. "Mousewhisker and I are going hunting and I don't know when we will be back," she added in response to Lionblaze's confused look.

The golden warrior nodded before padding away toward the apprentice den where he met up with Stormpaw. Hollyleaf watched her brother and her cousin before turning around and following Mousewhisker as he led the way deeper into the forest.

\----/

The wind grew steadily stronger as Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker padded along the border with ShadowClan. The river they were padding beside flowed toward the lake steadily and the bluish silver water rushed past before spreading out as it entered the lake. Raising her black head to sniff the air, Hollyleaf paused as the familiar scent of mouse came into her nostrils.

She dropped into a crouch before padding quietly toward a nearby bush as it rustled slightly. A mouse scurried into the open and Hollyleaf let out an inward hiss before leaping at the mouse, pinning it down and killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch," Mousewhisker purred as Hollyleaf buried her catch. She purred back before straightening up and opening her jaws to take in the scents of the forest once again.

Suddenly, a black wave washed over her eyes and she once again found herself staring darkness straight in the eye.

\----/

_This time however, she found herself floating above a river, a bluish silver river that looked like the river that cut off ThunderClan's territory from ShadowClan. The trees that stood on the banks of the river swayed in the cold breeze that drifted through it. Four cats padded into the open and Hollyleaf recognized them as Graystripe, Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Blossompaw._

_"That's ShadowClan, isn't it?" Blossompaw's voice broke through the uneasy silence._

_Brackenfur glanced at his apprentice. "Yes," he replied. "That is their territory over there." He pointed with his tail to the territory beyond the fast-flowing river. He gazed curiously at Blossompaw before meowing, "what else can you smell?"_

_"Mouse, in the distance, ShadowClan but that is likely because the border is over there," Blossompaw meowed as she lifted her head into the air and opened her jaws to take in the scents around her._

_"Very good, Blossompaw," Brackenfur purred._

_Graystripe glanced over his shoulder at them before lifting his head and sniffing the air as well. "I scent something," he meowed._

_"What is it?" Sorreltail asked worriedly._

_Alarm flared in Graystripe's eyes and he drew his lips back into a snarl of surprise. "I recognize Spiderleg's scent," he hissed._

_"What's Spiderleg doing here?" Blossompaw asked, narrowing her eyes and Hollyleaf saw surprise in her eyes._

_"Firestar did warn us he was back," Brackenfur pointed out and suddenly, a loud yowl of fury sounded. Hollyleaf looked up in time to find a long limbed black shape charge at the group, he was followed by three familiar warriors. Hollyleaf recognized them as Honeyfern, Beechfur and Toadfoot, the three traitors who had attacked the clans at the gathering just before BloodClan was made into the sixth clan of the forest. The three warriors were followed by a score of rogues and they attacked the four warriors._

_"Spiderleg!" Brackenfur snarled, leaping at the long-limbed warrior._

_Spiderleg snarled before leaping at Brackenfur as well, knocking him and pinning him down. He sank his claws into the warrior before drawing his lips back and preparing to sink his teeth into Brackenfur's neck._

_"Now you'll die," Spiderleg snarled._

_"No!" a loud yowl sounded and a tortoiseshell streak flew straight toward Spiderleg. The black and brown warrior snarled before leaping up and pushing Sorreltail away with his forepaws. He then leapt at the tortoiseshell she cat as Honeyfern joined them. Honeyfern leapt at Sorreltail before pinning her down and sinking her claws in._

_"This is only the beginning," Spiderleg sneered, his voice was just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I will make ThunderClan pay and I will achieve my ambition." And with that, Spiderleg drew his lips back before sinking his teeth into Sorreltail's throat._

_"NO!" Both Hollyleaf and Brackenfur shrieked at the same time before the golden brown warrior leapt at Spiderleg who leapt back, removing his teeth from Sorreltail's throat. The two warriors clashed, their claws flashing and they started to roll around in a whirlwind of blood and fur. Their battle took them precariously close to the edge of the riverbank._

_"Die!" Spiderleg snarled before pushing Brackenfur away and the golden warrior was suddenly sent flying into the fast flowing river._

_"No! Brackenfur!" Graystripe and Blossompaw yowled and their voices were the last things Hollyleaf heard before her vision ended._

\----/

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" Mousewhisker's concerned filled voice sounded, breaking through the thick, dark fog of Hollyleaf's mind. The black warrior gasped before blinking open her eyes and gazing up at the gray and white warrior.

"Are you all right?" the warrior asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine, come on, we have to hurry!" Hollyleaf meowed urgently as she scrambled to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Mousewhisker demanded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Brackenfur…Sorreltail…Danger…Blood…Fighting…Spiderleg…returned," Hollyleaf gasped out as she ran along the border with a confused Mousewhisker just behind her.

"Spiderleg's back?" he gasped.

"Yes, we need to hurry," Hollyleaf replied.

"I'll go get help, will you be able to hold on while I'm gone," the gray and white warrior asked.

"I'll try, Mousewhisker, just be careful."

"I will and you be careful as well," the black warrior replied before watching as Mousewhisker turned around and fled toward the ThunderClan camp. She turned around again before increasing her speed. Unfortunately, a loud screech of pain sounded and caused the black warrior to come skidding to a halt, her eyes shooting wide with shock, horror and grief.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that is the fourth chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Murtagh: what chapter are you on in your Inheritance Cycle story?**

**Vader: and what chapter are you on in your Star Wars stories?**

**Blaze: okay? (looks confused before thinking) for 'Shur'tugal's Hope' I'm on chapter 8. For 'To Wish Upon a Star', I just finished itand for 'Final Hope' I'm on chapter 6**

**Vader: coolieo**

**Murtagh: cool**

**Tigerstar: that was completely irrelevant**

**Blaze: yeah, it was**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for the cliffhangers but they are so addicting, also sorry for the long author's note.**


	7. Chapter 5: A Vision Come True

**Blaze: woohoo, thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter**

**Tigerstar: ah bleh**

**Blaze: shut up**

**Crimsonstar: yeah, shut up**

**Tigerstar: make me**

**Mummy: (picks up Tigerstar and tosses him into a volcano)**

**Blaze: (slices Mummy in half with lightsaber)**

**Crimsonstar: (stares at her with shock in her eyes)**

**Blaze: what?**

**Crimsonstar: never mind**

**Blaze: here's chapter 5**

Chapter 5

A Vision Come True

Shock registered in her eyes and the scent of blood rose up all around her as Hollyleaf gazed around. She saw Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Blossompaw and Graystripe surrounded on all sides by the traitors of the clans. Spiderleg had Brackenfur pinned to the ground, his lips were drawn back in a snarl.

"And now you will die!" Spiderleg snarled but before he could bite down, Sorreltail yowled something Hollyleaf could hear before leaping at the long limbed tom and carrying him off of the golden brown warrior. Spiderleg snarled before twisting round in the air and leaping at the tortoiseshell and white she cat.

"This is only the beginning," Spiderleg snarled, drawing his lips back to reveal his sharp fangs before hissing, "I will make ThunderClan pay and I will achieve my ambition." With that, he sank his fangs into Sorreltail's throat and sank his claws into the tortoiseshell's flank.

"NO!" Hollyleaf yowled, she would not allow her vision to come true once again. She gathered herself before leaping at the long limbed black warrior before carrying Spiderleg off of Sorreltail, causing him to skid dangerously close to the riverbank.

"Hollyleaf!" Spiderleg snarled, anger and hatred flaring in his amber gaze. The black warrior leapt at Hollyleaf who dodged out of the way and used her claws to slice through Spiderleg's flank. Mousewhisker leapt at Honeyfern who was coming up on Hollyleaf's blindside and pinned the light brown she cat to the ground.

Hollyleaf hissed in pain as Spiderleg's claws connected with her shoulder and she jumped out of the way to avoid the thorn-sharp claws again. She saw Brackenfur crouching over his mate's motionless body, the golden brown warrior's fur was bristling with anger.

"Blossompaw, go back to ThunderClan and get help!" Brackenfur yowled before leaping at Toadfoot, the former ShadowClan warrior. The golden warrior and the dark brown rogue fell into a whirlwind of flying tufts of fur and blood. Blossompaw gazed at them with horror in her eyes before turning around and fleeing toward the ThunderClan camp.

Graystripe was locked in a fierce battle with Beechfur and Mousewhisker still held Honeyfern pinned to the ground. The light brown she cat struggled to get to her paws but the gray and white warrior held her tight. He gazed worriedly at Hollyleaf as the black she cat jumped out of the way of Spiderleg. The long limbed black rogue glared at her before leaping at her and pinning her down.

They were dangerously close to the edge of the riverbank and Spiderleg snarled at her. "Now you will die!" he hissed before sinking his teeth into Hollyleaf's throat. Hollyleaf yowled in pain before struggling to break free of Spiderleg's hold. Mousewhisker yowled before leaping at Spiderleg, knocking the dark black and brown tom off of Hollyleaf.

Spiderleg skidded close to the lapping waters of the river that separated ThunderClan from Shadowclan's territory. Hollyleaf leapt up before leaping at Spiderleg, in spite of the blood that flowed from the wound in her throat. At that instant, a loud yowl sounded and Hollyleaf looked up in time to find the flame colored form of her leader leaping into the battle with battle-trained warrior just behind him.

Spiderleg leapt up, tossing Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf off before glaring at the new warriors. "Retreat," he yowled before running away from the black Deputy and the gray and white warrior. Honeyfern, Beechfur, Toadfoot and the other rogues scrambled away from their opponents before running after the long limbed rogue.

Hollyleaf heard a yowl of sadness sound and hurried toward Brackenfur who was crouched beside the motionless form of Sorreltail. "No!" the golden brown warrior yowled, sadness and grief glittering in his eyes.

The black she cat hurried before gazing down at the limp shape of the tortoiseshell she cat. Her green eyes glittered with grief and she closed her eyes briefly. _No, not again! Why can't I stop my visions from coming true? _She thought as she gazed at Sorreltail's limp body.

Firestar padded toward them, he was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder but his eyes glittered with defiance and slight anger. "Spiderleg has done this," he muttered. "We will miss Sorreltail but she walks with StarClan now."

Brackenfur looked up with grief-filled eyes and Hollyleaf felt grief claw at her heart. It was her fault Sorreltail had died, if only she had gotten there sooner, if only she could have prevented her vision from coming true. She closed her eyes and was soothed by the presence of Mousewhisker at her side. The gray and white warrior gently licked the top of her head.

Hollyleaf gazed up at him with sadness glittering in her green gaze. "What's the matter, Hollyleaf?" Mousewhisker asked and the black deputy figured he noticed the sadness gleaming in her eyes.

"It's nothing," Hollyleaf murmured.

"Come on," Firestar meowed as he got to his paws. Hollyleaf noticed Lionblaze, Stormpaw, Rosewing, Toadpelt and Cloudtail had come with the ThunderClan leader. The golden warrior made his way instantly to Hollyleaf's side before gazing at her with concern in his amber eyes.

"We should get you back to camp, that throat wound looks bad," Lionblaze meowed.

Hollyleaf sighed before nodding and following the golden warrior as Lionblaze followed Firestar back to the ThunderClan camp. Grief and a melancholy feeling coursed through the black warrior's veins and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault Sorreltail had died in this ambush.

\----/

The sun was falling into the sky by the time Hollyleaf padded into the snow-covered ThunderClan camp. The light of sunset shone into the clearing and shadows crawled in the darkest corners of the camp. Hollyleaf was silent the entire trek back to the ThunderClan camp and she could tell Mousewhisker was worried about her.

"What's the matter, Hollyleaf?" the gray and white warrior asked, gazing at her as they made their way across the clearing heading toward the medicine cat's den. Brackenfur stopped in the center of the clearing before gently placing Sorreltail's limp body on the snowy ground.

Two loud wails of sadness sounded and Hollyleaf glanced over her shoulder as Poppyfrost and Cinderheart raced across the clearing before settling down beside their dead mother's body. "How did this happen?" Cinderheart asked, sadness in her voice.

"She was killed by that traitor Spiderleg," Brackenfur replied sadly, pressing his nose deep into the tortoiseshell she cat's fur. Hollyleaf looked away. _Because I hadn't gotten there in time,_ she thought sadly as she entered the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather, her brother, padded quickly toward her.

Hollyleaf sat down and allowed her brother to check over her. "It looks as if the throat wound is your only wound," the gray medicine cat apprentice meowed as he glanced over his shoulder. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes as Leafpool padded toward them with marigold in her jaws.

"Jayfeather, go and get some cobwebs from the den," Leafpool ordered as she placed the marigold on the ground and began chewing them into a poultice. "Mousewhisker, tell those who are injured to come here. If they cannot make it, let me know and Jayfeather will take care of them right away."

Mousewhisker nodded before looking at Hollyleaf with concern in his eyes. He blinked slightly before padding out of the den and making his way back into the camp. The black warrior watched him go before turning to look back at the light brown she cat. Leafpool placed the marigold poultice on her wound and she winced as the marigold seeped into the wound.

"Are there any other wounds?" Leafpool asked, looking up at Hollyleaf who looked down, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze. She was still finding it hard to accept the fact that Leafpool, a medicine cat, was her mother and the WindClan warrior, Crowfeather, was her father. _And that makes Breezepelt and I half siblings,_ Hollyleaf thought, grimacing slightly.

"No, that's the only one," she meowed out loud in reply. She got to her paws before padding out of the den. Leafpool watched her go before going back to treating the wounded as they padded into the den. Hollyleaf padded over to the motionless form of Sorreltail before sitting down beside her and gently licking her getting cold fur.

"I'm sorry, Sorreltail," she whispered. "It was my fault you died, may you find happiness in StarClan." With that, she got to her paws before padding toward the Warriors den. Mousewhisker gazed at her before following the black warrior into the Warriors den. As Hollyleaf settled down in her nest with Mousewhisker curling up beside her, she could not push the guilty feeling out of her mind.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: poor Hollyleaf, she couldn't stop another of her visions from coming true**

**Tigerstar: but it wasn't Hollyleaf's fault and Brackenfur still survived**

**Crimsonstar: yeah but she still feels guilty**

**Blaze: that is true**

**Tigerstar: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: three kits are going to become apprentices**

**Crimsonstar: already?**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for the long author's note at the beginning**


	8. Chapter 6: Ceremony

**Blaze: yes, Tigerkit, Maplekit and Snowkit are six moons old now**

**Crimsonstar: okay that's cool**

**Tigerstar: yeah, they are**

**Blaze: here is chapter 6 and I hope you like it and sorry if it's short**

Chapter 6

Ceremony

The sun was high in the morning sky, shedding its light on the silent forest below. Snow began to fall onto the ground, dappling the ground with its' white flakes and Tigerkit gazed up at the whitish sky above his head. He let out a long sigh, his breath coming out a frosty white in the leaf-bare air. The sun could hardly be seen behind the clouds in the sky.

The dark brown tom glanced over his shoulder as his sisters, Maplekit and Snowkit joined him. "What are you doing out here? Whitewing told us to stay inside when it snows," Snowkit meowed.

"I know, Snowkit, but I wanted to see the camp, besides we're six moons old now so why can't we be out of the nursery?" asked Tigerkit, narrowing his eyes slightly as he returned his gaze around the clearing. He spotted Nightpaw and Stormpaw sitting outside the apprentice den. The dark cream shape of Rosewing padded toward the two apprentices.

Tigerkit saw Lionblaze sitting with the ThunderClan deputy Hollyleaf below the highledge, his uncle Firestar stood on the highledge, gazing down at the cats that roamed the clearing. The dark brown tom let out another sigh before sitting down on the snow-covered clearing and gazing around.

"Maplekit, Snowkit, Tigerkit?" Whitewing called and Tigerkit glanced up as his mother padded into the open, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Didn't I tell you not to leave the nursery while its' snowing?" she asked.

"But we're six moons old now, we should be made into apprentices anytime now," Tigerkit protested before turning his gaze back the cats around him as Whitewing let out a long sigh.

"Fine," she meowed. "You may stay out here but don't get under the warriors paws."

"We won't," Maplekit replied before gazing around as well. "I wonder who will mentor us when we are finally apprenticed?" she added.

"I don't know," Snowkit replied as she narrowed her green eyes slightly. Tigerkit purred as he watched his littermates before sneezing as a snowflake landed on his little pink nose. He closed his eyes briefly before blinking them open again just as Brackenfur padded past. The golden brown warrior has been unusually silent since his mate had died the day before.

"What's the matter, Brackenfur?" Snowkit asked curiously.

"Mousebrain, he just lost his mate," Maplekit snapped, cuffing her sister across the ear.

"Ow!" Snowkit complained before leaping at Maplekit and taking her down, causing snow to rise up around them. Tigerkit purred in amusement as he watched them before looking back at Brackenfur who was watching the kits with amusement in his dull eyes. He glanced at Tigerkit and the dark brown tom was startled to find distrust in their amber depths.

_Why does he distrust me so much?_ Tigerkit wondered as he got to his paws before stretching and shaking the snow from his paws in turn. He gazed around once again and saw his cousin, Jayfeather, padding over to join his siblings below the highledge.

Ferncloud padded out of the den before gazing around, Tigerkit knew Ferncloud was still sad about losing Dustpelt but she seemed to have gotten over it. She insisted on staying in the nursery so that she can help care for the kits that were to come. Tigerkit figured she was getting close to the time when she would be joining the Elder's den.

The gray she cat flicked her ears to rid the snow that had landed on them before gazing at him. "Good morning, Tigerkit," Ferncloud greeted him though Tigerkit could see distrust in her green eyes as well.

"Good morning Ferncloud," Tigerkit greeted him. Whitewing padded into the open again before sitting down beside the gray queen. "Maplekit, Snowkit, come here," she called.

"Why?" Maplekit meowed as she got to her paws and shook the snow from her dark brown pelt. Snowkit also got to her paws before padding over to join her mother with her sister just behind her.

"Your apprentice ceremony is coming up, Firestar told me yesterday that you would be apprenticed today and I want you to look your best," Whitewing meowed.

"We're being apprenticed today," Tigerkit meowed, excitement glittering in his amber eyes.

"Yes, now come on," Whitewing meowed as she drew her tongue over Tigerkit's fur. Tigerkit grumbled in response and when his mother was done, he moved away from her. Whitewing went on to clean Maplekit and Snowkit who meowed in protest.

"We're fine, Whitewing," Maplekit complained, trying to move out of the way of Whitewing's tongue. Snowkit, who was already done, purred in amusement as she padded to Tigerkit's side.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's call rang across the clearing and the cats began to pad into the center of the clearing. Hollyleaf stood up before padding to stand in her spot at the head of the crowd. Firestar padded down from the highledge before taking a seat in the center of the clearing as the warriors surrounded him.

"We are gathered here today because three of our kits have reached their sixth moon," Firestar meowed before gesturing with his tail toward Tigerkit, Maplekit and Snowkit. The three kits got to their paws before padding into the center of the clearing to sit in front of the ThunderClan leader.

"By naming apprentices, we will show that ThunderClan will remain strong," Firestar meowed before looking down at the three kits in front of him. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Snowpaw," he meowed, resting her tail on the white she cat's shoulder before lifting his gaze and looking around.

"Birchfall," he meowed finally and the golden brown warrior looked up before getting to his paws and padding to stand beside the white apprentice. "Birchfall you are an intelligent warrior and I hope you will pass on all you know onto Snowpaw."

Birchfall nodded, his eyes were wide with surprise, before lowering his head to touch his nose to Snowpaw's nose and leading her back into the crowd of cats. Firestar gazed around again before looking at Maplekit.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Maplepaw," Firestar announced, resting his tail on Maplepaw's shoulder before gazing around.

"Cinderheart," he meowed and the dark gray she cat looked up, surprise glittering in her blue eyes. The fluffy gray warrior got to her paws before padding forward to stand next to the dark brown she cat. "Cinderheart, you are an enthusiastic warrior and this is your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on all Cloudtail has taught you onto this young apprentice."

With shock still gleaming in her blue eyes, Cinderheart lowered her head before gently touching her nose to Maplepaw's before leading her back into the crowd of cats. Firestar turned his gaze to Tigerkit and the dark brown tom saw calm acceptance in his eyes and he began to wonder what that look meant.

"From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Tigerpaw," Firestar announced, placing his tail gently on Tigerpaw's shoulder before gazing around once again.

"Hollyleaf," he meowed and the black ThunderClan deputy looked up before getting to her paws and padding over to stand beside Tigerpaw with surprise in her eyes. "Hollyleaf, you are a brave and intelligent warrior and you trained Rosewing into the great warrior she is today. I hope you will pass on all you know onto young Tigerpaw."

Hollyleaf nodded before lowering her head and touching her nose to Tigerpaw's, their eyes locked and Tigerpaw felt a strange emotion go through him. A voice came into the vaults of his mind, a voice of Tigerpaw's past self.

_Good, now we can fulfill our part of the prophecy, remember we must protect the four at all costs,_ the voice of Tigerstar whispered into his reincarnated self's mind.

Tigerpaw blinked before nodding slightly as he straightened up before padding after Hollyleaf as she lead the way back into the group of cats.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: sorry if it was short**

**Crimsonstar: it was kind of short**

**Tigerstar: what's going to happen next?**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet**

**Crimsonstar: when is Stormpaw and Nightpaw's warrior ceremony?**

**Blaze: soon, I've already decided on their warrior names**

**Crimsonstar: what are they?**

**Blaze: (whispers the name into Crimsonstar's ear)**

**Crimsonstar: cool**

**Tigerstar: what are their names going to be?**

**Blaze: I can't say to you because you'll reveal it, like you almost revealed that big secret in my Star Wars story, 'Whispers of Daybreak'**

**Tigerstar: but I won't tell anyone, I promise**

**Blaze: if you do, Vader gets to toss you into a volcano and leave you there**

**Tigerstar: fine**

**Blaze: (whispers names into Tigerstar's ear)**

**Tigerstar: really? Cool**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter when I get some more reviews**


	9. Chapter 7: Shadowed Message

**Blaze: hi what's up? **

**Tigerstar: nothing, what was that about?**

**Blaze: okay, I don't know**

**Crimsonstar: so…**

**Tigerstar: so…**

**Blaze: here is chapter 7 and as for chapter 5, sorry I forgot Leafpool was still missing.**

Chapter 7

Shadowed Message

Snow fell down in gentle drifts onto the sandy ground below and a cold breeze drifted through the clearing, ruffling Jayfeather's fur. The young gray medicine cat apprentice shivered slightly before gazing around the clearing, raising his head to sniff the air. He padded into the medicine cats den before slipping into where his mentor stored their herbs.

He grabbed some borage before padding out of the den and padding across the snow-covered clearing toward the nursery. When he had visited the nursery earlier, he had noticed Ferncloud had a slight fever and he hoped it hadn't gotten worse than that. He slipped inside before padding over to Ferncloud. The she cat was nearly old enough to be joining the elders, Jayfeather knew this and was beginning to wonder when she will join them.

"Is that borage, Jayfeather?" Ferncloud's voice meowed and Jayfeather was startled when he heard it rasp. The gray she cat was old, yes, but the rasping sound sounded weird. Pushing the borage forward, Jayfeather sniffed the air before placing a paw on Ferncloud's flank.

"Yes, just eat it and if the fever doesn't go away, come to Leafpool's den right away," Jayfeather ordered.

"All right, Jayfeather," Ferncloud meowed and the gray apprentice stepped back, the she cat lowered her head before licking up the borage and chewing it before swallowing it. "Thank you," she added as Jayfeather turned around before padding out of the den. He twisted his head slightly, scenting the familiar scents of Hollyleaf and Tigerpaw padding toward him.

"Hello Jayfeather," his sister greeted him.

"Hollyleaf," Jayfeather replied, dipping his head slightly to the ThunderClan deputy. "Hello Tigerpaw."

"Hi Jayfeather," Tigerpaw greeted him enthusiastically. Jayfeather couldn't help but purr in amusement, Tigerpaw has only been an apprentice for two days now and the gray tom figured that was why he was so enthusiastic.

"I'm taking Tigerpaw out hunting, would you like to come with us? We haven't been on a patrol together in a long time," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Sure, just let me check the store of herbs so that I can collect more," Jayfeather meowed in reply.

"All right, we'll wait for you at the entrance to the camp," Hollyleaf meowed before adding, "come on, Tigerpaw."

"All right, Hollyleaf," Tigerpaw replied before following his mentor to the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. Jayfeather watched them go before padding to the medicine cats den and slipping inside.

He padded into where the herbs were stored before slipping inside and sniffing the air, noticing that there was hardly any marigold and they were almost completely out of catmint.

_I hope we go by the SkyClan border so that I can get some catmint,_ he thought as he padded out of the den and made his way over to join Hollyleaf and Tigerpaw.

* * *

The snow started to fall lightly and not as rapid as earlier and the sun peeked out from behind the snowy white clouds. Thin rays of sunlight streamed down onto the forest below as Jayfeather followed Hollyleaf and Tigerpaw deeper into the forest. They were currently heading toward the SkyClan border so Jayfeather could get some stalks of catmint.

Raising his head to sniff the air, Jayfeather shivered again as a cold breeze ruffled his fur. The trees swayed in the breeze and the remaining leaves on the trees fell. Twigs and leaves crunched underpaw as Jayfeather made his way deeper into the forest. He paused every now and then to sniff the air and search for some stalks of marigold. They neared the SkyClan border and the smell of water came into Jayfeather's nostrils.

Hollyleaf stopped. "There's SkyClan scent here," she murmured.

"But isn't our border over there?" Tigerpaw asked and Jayfeather pictured him pointing with his nose toward the small river that flowed to the twolegnest before veering deeper into ThunderClan territory and going around the nest.

"It is, why would SkyClan be on our territory?" Hollyleaf murmured before padding forward with Tigerpaw just behind him and Jayfeather bringing up the rear of the group. Hollyleaf paused and Jayfeather heard a snarl erupt from her lips. "What are you doing on our side of the border?"

"Please, don't hurt me, I'm just waiting for someone," a voice replied.

"Can't you wait on your side of the border?" Tigerpaw snarled and Jayfeather was startled by the hostility in his voice. It reminded him of another voice he has heard before but he couldn't place who it was.

"Oh, you think I'm of SkyClan, I'm not, I've just been in their territory for a while now," the voice replied.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf asked curiously.

"My name's Ferret," the voice replied.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the one that warned us of BloodClan's attack on our camp?" Jayfeather asked curiously before padding quickly to Tigerpaw's side and sniffing the air. The scent was defiantly familiar though it has been a long time since Jayfeather had smelled that scent before.

"Oh, you're here, you were the one I wanted to talk to," Ferret replied and Jayfeather's eyes shot wide, his fur bristling with shock.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's something I must tell you, in private," Ferret replied.

"All right, I have to go get some catmint, you two can continue on with your hunting patrol, you don't have to wait for me," Jayfeather meowed before padding to the twolegnest. He felt Hollyleaf's gaze burn into his pelt before her pawsteps told him she was going.

"What did you have to tell me?" Jayfeather asked as he leaped over the small river before crouching down and leaping onto the fence and Ferret followed him.

"Beware, Jayfeather, a great evil is rising, an evil you have seen before but it will come with greater force than ever before," Ferret whispered as Jayfeather padded toward the snow-covered stalks of catmint.

"What do you mean?" he meowed as he used his paws to brush the snow away before lowering his head and biting the stalks off. He lifted them up in his jaws before turning around and heading back toward the fence.

"I cannot tell you more than that, Jayfeather, I can only warn you of what is to come," Ferret replied.

"Who are you?" the gray medicine cat asked.

"I'm a messenger, sent by StarClan themselves," Ferret replied and Jayfeather's eyes shot wide with surprise.

"You know of StarClan?" he gasped.

Ferret purred. "I'm not like other kittypets or rogues or loners, I know of StarClan all right, I just choose to dwell away from the clans," she meowed before crouching down and leaping to the ground, closely followed by Jayfeather.

"But what do you mean? Why are you telling me this?" Jayfeather asked.

"You need to know what is to come, Jayfeather, you must be warned for a time of great darkness, a darkness that even StarClan cannot stop, is rising," Ferret replied in a low whisper. She dipped her head to the gray tom. "Good luck, Jayfeather, I fear you are going to need it," she meowed before turning around and padding quickly away from the confused gray medicine cat.

Jayfeather shook his head to clear it before padding back toward the forest, he was dimly aware of Tigerpaw and Hollyleaf joining him but his mind was on the message Ferret had given him. _What could that message mean?_ He thought. _And why do I have this feeling Ferret is right, this darkness is something even StarClan cannot stop? But if that is true, then does that mean I, along with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Stormpaw, can stop it ourselves as we have more power than the stars?_

Jayfeather shook his head to clear it but the message continued to repeat itself in his mind. He knew darkness was coming and he also knew that the power of three as well as the fourth of fire might not be enough to stop this darkness.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was short**

**Crimsonstar: I liked it, when will I make another appearance?**

**Blaze: next chapter**

**Crimsonstar: cool**

**Tigerstar: when will I make an appearance?**

**Crimsonstar: idiot, you already made an appearance, your Tigerpaw remember?**

**Tigerstar: you used the wrong your**

**Blaze: stop being the grammar geek (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a guitar)**

**Crimsonstar: a guitar?**

**Blaze: what? I was thinking about GuitarHero**

**Crimsonstar: MORTAL COMBAT**

**Tigerstar: what the heck?**

**Crimsonstar: (shots Tigerstar with a flame-thrower)**

**Tigerstar: HOT! (Runs away)**

**Crimsonstar: (puts flame-thrower away) God, he doesn't even know what Mortal Combat is**

**Blaze: true, true**

**Crimsonstar: I'm going to Starbucks, do you want anything?**

**Blaze: no thanks**

**Crimsonstar: all right, I'll be back next chapter (walks off to find a Starbucks)**

**Blaze: Mortal Combat and Starbucks, what an odd pairing**

**Tigerstar: (sitting in lake) you're telling me**

**Blaze: (raises eyebrow) I don't want to know**

**Tigerstar: you really don't**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and sorry for the long author's note**


	10. Chapter 8: Full Moon

**Blaze: cool, time for chapter 8**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Crimsonstar: (drinking cappuccino) yup**

**Tigerstar: can I have one?**

**Crimsonstar: go get your own**

**Tigerstar: fine (grumbles but walks off to get a cappuccino)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 8 everyone and Flamingkit, Aspenkit and Dustkit are four moons old in this chapter, just letting you know.**

**Darth: and?**

**Blaze: oh and Ashstar and Onestar were not mates in my story, no matter what everyone says, this is AU of sorts, so that gives you a hint as to what Bluestar meant in the prologue and it's going to be a while until I update again because I'm starting school so don't expect an update until maybe next week.**

Chapter 8

Full Moon

The sun was starting to fall in the sky though it could scarcely be seen behind the white clouds that drifted across the pale blue surface. Snow continued to fall to the ground and thin rays of sunlight streamed onto the ground. Nightpaw grimaced as she shook her paws in turn to rid them of the snow. The snow melted underpaw every time she placed her paws on the ground. _I hate this type of weather,_ she thought silently as she got to her paws before padding toward the fresh kill pile.

It was well pass sunhigh and the fresh kill pile was small, consisting only of three voles and a scrawny mouse. "Nightpaw?" Nightpaw glanced up as Firestar padded toward her, narrowing his green eyes slightly.

_Yes, Firestar?_ She asked silently as she dipped her head to her leader.

"Take some fresh kill to Mousefur and Longtail," Firestar ordered.

_All right, Firestar,_ Nightpaw meowed before lowering her head and picking up a vole. She turned around before padding toward the fallen oak that was the Elder's den and padded inside.

"Hello Nightpaw," Longtail greeted her, lifting his muzzle to sniff the air and pricking his ears slightly. "Is that fresh kill?"

"Well it's about time," Mousefur muttered as Nightpaw placed the vole on the ground in front of the two Elders'. Longtail took a bit out of it before chewing thoughtfully and nodding to Nightpaw.

"Thanks Nightpaw," he meowed.

_You're welcome, Longtail,_ Nightpaw replied silently. She felt pity crawl through her as she gazed at the pale tabby tom. Longtail was still a young cat and Nightpaw knew he was only an elder because he had lost his sight. The black apprentice dipped her head to the two elders before padding out of the den and gazing at the apprentice den.

Stormpaw and Rosewing sat side by side outside of the den sharing tongues with each other. Nightpaw purred in amusement before narrowing her eyes slightly still surprised that she could purr but she couldn't talk. She gazed up at the sky briefly before blinking her eyes and gazing around again.

"Hey Nightpaw," Nightpaw glanced over her shoulder as Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery, she was followed by her three kits; Flamingkit, Aspenkit and Dustkit.

_Squirrelflight,_ Nightpaw replied silently as she padded over to join them.

Squirrelflight seemed a bit startled and Nightpaw figured she was still getting used to her not able to talk to her. _How are Flamingkit, Aspenkit and Dustkit?_ She asked silently.

"They're good," Squirrelflight replied and sadness clouded her gaze. "Brambleclaw would be so proud of them," she added sadly. Nightpaw padded to the dark ginger she cat's side before resting her tail on the queen's shoulder.

_I'm sorry, Squirrelflight,_ she meowed. She knew Squirrelflight had lost much in the past moon, her sister and her mother went missing and then her mate was killed. Nightpaw wished nothing bad would happen to her again. She gazed at the kits as Flamingkit, Aspenkit and Dustkit began to playfight in the center of the clearing.

"Take that, Tigerstar," Flamingkit yowled before leaping at Aspenkit who dodged out of the way.

The dark brown tom leapt out of the way before being bowled over by Dustkit who pinned him down. "Ha, I beat you," he meowed gleefully.

"This time," Aspenkit replied before leaping up and pouncing on Dustkit, the dark ginger shape of Flamingkit leapt at Aspenkit and pinned him down.

Nightpaw purred. _They are very energetic, I think they'll make good warriors,_ she meowed silently.

"I'm sure they will be, they've got their father's blood in them," replied Squirrelflight as she watched her three kits play in front of her. Nightpaw looked at the entrance to the camp as it rustled and Jayfeather padded into the camp with Hollyleaf and Tigerpaw just behind him. Nightpaw watched them for a long moment before padding toward the apprentice den.

The sun was falling deeper into the sky a while later and Nightpaw, who was sitting just outside the apprentice den, realized it was near sunset time. It was a full moon tonight, which meant that tonight was the gathering.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's call echoed all around the clearing. Nightpaw got to her paws before padding over to join her brother and Rosewing close to the head of the group. Hollyleaf stood at the head of the group, standing just beneath the highledge and Tigerpaw sat nearby. Jayfeather appeared from the medicine cats den before padding over to join Lionblaze who was sitting beside Icesong.

"Tonight is the gathering," Firestar announced. "I've decided to warn the other clans about Spiderleg's return so that they will be prepared in case he attacks. I'll be taking Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Icesong, Rosewing, Stormpaw, Nightpaw, Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw."

Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw looked at each other with excitement in their eyes and Nightpaw knew it was going to be their first gathering. She purred before straightening up as Firestar leapt down from the highledge and padded toward the entrance. The rest of the clan that had not been chosen padded back to their dens and Nightpaw padded over to join Stormpaw who nodded in greeting to her before looking back at Rosewing.

Nightpaw purred in amusement. _Do Stormpaw and Rosewing like each other as more than friends? _She wondered silently.

* * *

Nightpaw gazed up at the sky above her head, she was startled when the white clouds disappeared to be replaced by a dark sky speckled with stars and the moon stood high in the sky, rays of moonlight shone down on the ground that was dappled with snow. She crossed the stream that was the border between WindClan and ThunderClan territory just behind Stormpaw.

Nightpaw closed her eyes briefly as they entered the moorland, staying within two fox-lengths of the lake. She winced as the soft mud seeped into her paws as she padded toward the tree-bridge. She watched as Firestar climbed onto the tree and padded toward the island, he was followed by Hollyleaf.

Brackenfur, Mousewhisker and Icesong followed them and Briarpaw, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw came after them. Nigthpaw leapt onto the tree-bridge unsheathing her claws to keep herself from sliding off of it. Stormpaw followed her and Lionblaze brought up the rear of the group. The branch shook slightly as the three of them padded toward the island and Nightpaw leapt down onto the pebbled shore.

The three of them padded side by side into the gathering place after the rest of the ThunderClan cats. Nightpaw purred slightly before padding over to the black she cat that was making her way into the camp.

"Hello Nightpaw," Crimsonstar greeted her as she stopped. The other BloodClan cats, except a dark ginger she cat, padded past them to greet the other cats. The other Clans greeted them as they would an old friend, all of them clearly remembering how BloodClan helped them when Spiderleg and his rogues attack the clans.

_Hello Crimsonstar,_ the black she cat replied with a slight deep of her head.

"This is Blazepaw, my apprentice," Crimsonstar meowed, gesturing to the dark ginger she cat.

_Hi Blazepaw,_ Nightpaw meowed silently and the dark ginger she cat nodded in greeting.

"You probably don't remember but I was with you in the nursery before you left BloodClan," Blazepaw meowed.

_Yes, I remember now,_ Nightpaw meowed silently, remembering that day clearly.

Crimsonstar nodded to them before turning around and padding toward the Great Tree in the center of the clearing. She scrambled up the trunk before sitting down beside Firestar and Ashstar with her tail hanging down. Blackstar and Mistystar sat above them with Leafstar sitting in the fork of the tree.

The six deputies, Hollyleaf among them, sat among the roots of the tree and Nightpaw got to her paws. _Let's go join them,_ she suggested silently before leading Blazepaw toward the group of cats, sitting down beside her brother.

"We gather here under the light of the full moon," Blackstar called the meeting together before looking at Mistystar. "Would you like to begin, Mistystar?" he asked.

The blue-gray she cat got to her paws before dipping her head to the great white leader and turning her attention back to the clans. "I have little to report this moon," she meowed. "Even though its' leafbare, we've been able to find enough prey in our territory." She dipped her head to Blackstar before sitting back down.

Blackstar got to his paws. "I also have little to report," he meowed. "Our medicine cat apprentice Flamepaw has gained his true name as a medicine cat and will be known as Flameclaw. That is all I have to report." He sat back down again before looking at Leafstar who got to her paws.

"I also have little to report," she meowed. "Our medicine cat apprentice Birdpaw has also received her full name and will be known as Birdflight. Other than that, I have nothing to report." She sat down and Crimsonstar took her place, getting to her paws as everyone gazed at her, Nightpaw noticed some cats had distrust in their eyes.

"I have come to believe in StarClan and have received my nine lives and my new name, I am now known as Crimsonstar," Crimsonstar meowed with a slight dip of her head. "One of our apprentices Harmonypaw has received her warrior name and is now known as Harmonysong."

"Harmonysong! Harmonysong!" the other clans chanted and Nightpaw noticed most of the cats that were chanting were from BloodClan and a few were from ThunderClan.

"Other than that, I have nothing to report," Crimsonstar meowed before sitting down and nodding to Ashstar who got to her paws.

"I also have very little to report," she meowed. "I am sad to report that our old medicine cat Barkface has gone to hunt with StarClan." Murmurs of grief echoed around the clearing and Nightpaw figured Barkface was well liked among the clans.

Ashstar waited until they were done before going on, "he was succeeded by his apprentice, Kestrelwing, who is doing a splendid job so far. Other than that, I have nothing else to report." She sat down before dipping her head slightly at Firestar who got to his paws and gazed at the clans.

"Since the last gathering, two of our apprentices, Rosepaw and Toadpaw, have become warriors and will be known as Rosewing and Toadpelt," Firestar meowed and waited silently as the other clans greeted the new warriors, Rosewing sat up taller from where she was sitting beside Stormpaw.

"We have also named six new apprentices since the last gathering, they are known as Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Blossompaw, Maplepaw, Snowpaw and Tigerpaw," Firestar meowed and Briarpaw, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw straightened up but Nightpaw could see surprise in the other warriors eyes at the mention of Tigerpaw's name.

"Also, I have some sad news to report," Firestar mewed. "A moon ago, a few days after the last gathering, a pack of foxes attacked our camp and Brambleclaw was killed in that attack." Murmurs of grief drifted through the clearing at this news and Firestar waited until it quieted down before going on. "Hollyleaf is the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" the clans chanted though Nightpaw could hear the sadness in their voice at the mention of Brambleclaw's death.

"I have some more sad news to report as well as a warning," Firestar went on. "A few days ago, one of our patrols along the ShadowClan border was ambushed by Spiderleg and his band of rogues. Sorreltail was killed in that attack."

Nightpaw saw Brackenfur lower his head as grief filled his eyes and murmurs of grief echoed all around the clearing. One voice rose clearly among them. "Spiderleg is back?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Firestar meowed. "I am warning you because he can attack you at any time, I don't know for sure if he will attack the other clans but I still suggest you heed my warning."

He sat down again and Blackstar gazed around. "Does anyone else have anything to report?" he asked and when no one answered, he raised his voice, "why don't we end this gathering?"

"I agree," Crimsonstar meowed and the other four leaders nodded in agreement. Blackstar drew the meeting to a close before leaping down from the Great Tree with Mistystar and Leafstar just behind him. Firestar, Crimsonstar and Ashstar followed them before gathering their clans around them.

"Well, I'd better join my leader," Blazepaw meowed has she got to her paws before padding over to join Crimsonstar. "Bye Nightpaw."

_Bye Blazepaw,_ Nightpaw meowed in reply silently before nodding and getting to her paws before padding over to join Firestar as he led the way off of the island and back toward the ThunderClan camp.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 8**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Crimsonstar: yeah, cool, I made an appearance**

**Vader: I like this story so far**

**Luke: yeah**

**Vader: JEDI!**

**Luke: IDIOT!**

**Blaze: wrong story**

**Crimsonstar: and if you two are going to slice each other apart, do it outside**

**Tigerstar: yeah, we don't want to clean up after you**

**Blaze: well, he doesn't at least, if you two don't kill each other, you're welcomed to join us**

**Vader: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Luke: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Blaze: take it outside**

**Vader and Luke: fine (takes it outside)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon, I'll try to have the next chapter up by next Tuesday.**


	11. Chapter 9: Mending a Broken Heart

**Vader: Blaze, Crimsonstar and Tigerstar got into a fight over a piece of pie so I'm doing this**

**Luke: hey, Blaze said we're to do this together**

**Vader: all right fine**

**Luke: so here is the ninth chapter**

**Vader: yeah, here's chapter 9 and it takes place three days after the Gathering, **

**Luke: it's also going to be a very short chapter**

Chapter 9

Mending a Broken Heart

Lionblaze let out a long sigh, his breath coming out a frosty white in the dense cold air around him. Three days have passed since the gathering and Lionblaze still felt a bit depressed, mostly because he had learned that the one he had thought he loved is really a traitor conspiring with Spiderleg. Lionblaze pushed the thoughts of Robinheart to the back of his mind and got to his paws.

He glanced up as Hollyleaf padded toward him. "Hi Lionblaze," she meowed.

"Hi Hollyleaf," Lionblaze meowed in reply.

"Do you think you can take out a hunting patrol along the WindClan border?" asked the black Deputy.

"Sure, who should I take?" the golden warrior asked as he straightened up and stretched his paws.

"Take anyone you want," Hollyleaf replied before padding toward the highledge and beginning to talk to Thornclaw and Poppyfrost who stood beneath it.

Lionblaze nodded before getting to his paws and padding toward the warriors den before poking his head inside. "Who wants to go on a hunting patrol with me?" he called.

Icesong looked up from where she was drawing her tongue along her white fur. "I'll come," she meowed and a strange sensation coursed through Lionblaze's body as he gazed into Icesong's blue eyes. They have always been friends but seeing her eyes now, Lionblaze began to wonder what that sensation he was feeling was.

"I'll come to," Rosewing meowed as she got to her paws and stretched.

"All right, I'll get Stormpaw to complete the patrol and meet you at the camp entrance," Lionblaze meowed before padding out of the warriors den. Icesong and Rosewing followed him before heading toward the entrance to the camp. The golden warrior gazed after Icesong for a long moment before looking away, another strange emotion coursing through his veins.

"Stormpaw, want to come hunting with me?" he called into the apprentice den.

"Okay, I'll come," the dark gray apprentice replied before padding out of the den. He stretched before following Lionblaze as he led the way over to the entrance to the camp. Icesong nodded in greeting to him before lowering her head as if embarrassment. Rosewing and Stormpaw padded side by side as the golden warrior led the way out of the den.

"We're going along the WindClan border," Lionblaze meowed, glancing at Icesong and the other members of the patrol.

"Okay," Icesong meowed.

Lionblaze glanced at Stormpaw when they reached the WindClan border. "Stormpaw, what can you smell?" he asked curiously.

Stormpaw lifted his head before opening his mouth to take in the air around him. "Mouse in the distance and WindClan, no surprise, their border is over there," the dark gray apprentice replied before gesturing with his tail toward the river.

"Good job, Stormpaw," Lionblaze meowed with a small purr.

Stormpaw nodded before sniffing the air again and dropping into a crouch. He padded quietly toward a bush before waiting, sitting nearly as still as a stone. The bush rustled and a mouse scurried into the open. The dark gray apprentice leapt at the mouse before pinning him down and killing him swiftly.

"Nice catch, Stormpaw," Rosewing purred.

"Thanks," the dark gray tom meowed in reply before he buried his fresh-kill and sniffed the air again. Lionblaze lifted his head before opening his mouth and taking in the air around him. He dropped into a crouch before prowling silently toward a nearby tree were a squirrel was nibbling on a nut. He glanced upward before prowling forward again, being careful not to let his fur brush against the large stalks of snow-covered grass. He let out an inward hiss before climbing up the trunk and leaping at the squirrel, catching its' tail in his claws before dropping to the ground and killing it quickly.

"Nice catch, Lionblaze," Icesong meowed with a purr as the golden warrior buried the prey before padding back to join the white warrior. He gazed around when he noticed Rosewing and Stormpaw were gone.

"Where did Stormpaw and Rosewing go?" Lionblaze asked.

"They decided to see if there was any prey deeper into the forest," Icesong meowed in reply, pointing to the forest with her nose.

"Oh okay," the golden warrior meowed before sniffing the air again. He let out a long sigh, his breath coming out white as he gazed around. "It doesn't look as though we are going to find any more prey around here," he added still gazing around.

"Yes, I don't think so either but then again, it is leafbare," Icesong pointed out but she seemed a bit distracted. Lionblaze glanced at her with worry in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Icesong?" he asked gently.

Icesong lowered her head. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," she murmured.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Icesong lowered her head again. "It's nothing, never mind," she meowed and another unfamiliar surge of emotion went through Lionblaze. It took him a long time to realize that the sensation he was feeling was love.

He was in love with Icesong.

"Come on, you can tell me, we've been friends for a long time after all," he meowed out loud as he gazed at Icesong who looked up slightly before lowering her white head again.

"I don't know if I should say it, you've been depressed lately and I…" she began.

"Don't worry about that, Icesong, I'm over that," Lionblaze meowed in reply. _I'm over that and I'm over that lying piece of fox dung traitor Robinheart,_ he added silently as he continued to look at Icesong. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

The white warrior lowered her head again before looking back up at him. "I love you, Lionblaze," she whispered.

Lionblaze's amber eyes shot wide with surprise. He was in love with her and she held the same feeling for him. _But is it real? Robinheart lied to me so I cannot be sure if Icesong isn't lying to me,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, Icesong," he murmured and the white warrior took a step back, surprise in her eyes.

"I-I shouldn't have told you," she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," the golden warrior murmured. "But I've been used before, someone told me that she loved me but she was only using me to betray the clan."

"But I would never do that," Icesong protested. "I love you with all of my heart, I've always loved you since I was an apprentice. I cannot hide these emotions any more and I want you to know this. I love you and I will always love you, even if you don't return my feelings."

Lionblaze purred slightly, he knew with those words that Icesong wasn't going to use him like that backstabber Robinheart. He padded to Icesong's side before gently licking the top of her head. "I love you too, Icesong," he whispered and the white warrior gazed at him before a long moment as if unsure of what to say.

"Y-You do?" she gasped out finally.

"Of course I do, I don't talk for the pleasure of hearing my own voice, at least not all the time," the golden warrior replied as he gently touched his muzzle to Icesong's who gazed at him, absolute love in her green gaze.

"So has everything worked out between you two?" Stormpaw asked padding out of the forest with a mouse in his jaws, he was followed by Rosewing who was carrying nothing.

"Yes, everything has worked out between us," Lionblaze meowed, gazing at Icesong before turning his gaze back to his apprentice. "Why don't we head back to camp? I don't think we're going to find any more prey out here today."

"All right," Rosewing meowed. Lionblaze dug up his squirrel before taking the lead back toward the ThunderClan camp with Stormpaw, whom was carrying two mice in his jaws, Rosewing and Icesong who brought up the rear of the group. Lionblaze has never felt this way before, he felt as though he was walking on a cloud of love.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Vader: well that was chapter 9**

**Luke: yeah, Crimsonstar, Tigerstar and Blaze are still fighting over that slice of chocolate cream pie**

**Vader: mmm, chocolate cream pie**

**Luke: yeah, I know, it sounds good**

**Vader: well, I guess its' time for the end**

**Luke: you do it**

**Vader: no you do it**

**Luke: you do it**

**Vader: you do it**

**Luke: you do it**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: oh for crying out loud, please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can**


	12. Chapter 10: Down a Dark Path

**Blaze: (eating slice of chocolate cream pie) well, here's chapter 10**

**Crimsonstar: (nursing broken arm) yeah**

**Tigerstar: (nursing broken leg) did you have to break my leg?**

**Crimsonstar: did you have to break my arm?**

**Blaze: sorry, don't get between me and pie**

**Tigerstar and Crimsonstar: (grumbles)**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 10 and it's from Hollyleaf's point of view, at least the first half is and yes, I know it's really short.**

Chapter 10 

Down a Dark Path

Leafbare's chilly winds coursed through the forest, causing the snow-laden branches to sway and clumps of white snowflakes fell to the ground. Hollyleaf raised her head to sniff the evening air before letting out a long sigh, her breath coming out a frosty white in the cold air around her. She glanced over her shoulder as her apprentice, Tigerpaw, padded over to join her.

"What are we going to do today?" Tigerpaw asked curiously as he gazed at the black warrior with wide amber eyes. So far, he was a very good apprentice, he listened to everything she told him and obeyed her commands as she taught him.

"Hmm?" Hollyleaf glanced at her apprentice again. She had only been listening to half of what her apprentice was saying. Her thoughts were on the chaotic whirlwind of grief and guilt that coursed through her veins. She could still remember the attack by the ShadowClan border. She could still hear the cries of pain from Sorreltail and the grief-filled cries from Brackenfur.

_And it was my fault,_ she thought, the guilt almost overriding her conscious and she suddenly felt a head butt against her flank. She blinked her eyes before looking over at her apprentice as Tigerpaw glanced at her, concern in the depths of his amber eyes.

"What's the matter, Hollyleaf?" He asked, pulling the black warrior out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing, Tigerpaw," the black warrior replied before sighing. "What can you smell?"

Tigerpaw lifted his dark brown head before opening his jaws to taste the evening's cold air. "Mouse in the distance, WindClan, which isn't a surprise, considering their border is over there," he pointed with his tail to the river that marked their border with WindClan. Hollyleaf nodded but before the dark brown apprentice could say anything more, she found herself staring into darkness once again.

Unlike her other visions, this one only contained flashes of blood, screams of pain and the scent of a creature Hollyleaf has faced before in her life. She couldn't tell who was being attacked but she knew who the attacker was.

It was a fox.

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" Tigerpaw's voice brought Hollyleaf out of her vision and she blinked open her eyes before looking at her young apprentice. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, Tigerpaw," replied Hollyleaf though she couldn't push her dark vision out of her mind. _What could this mean? When is this going to hap…?_ She broke off on her thought as Tigerpaw lifted his head to sniff the air, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Fox!" he hissed, dropping into a crouch and gazing around with wide amber eyes.

Hollyleaf looked startled. _How does he know about foxes? He was only a young kit when the foxes attacked one moon ago,_ she thought as the young dark brown apprentice gazed around, his lips were drawn back in a snarl and his amber eyes were flashing.

Dark ginger fur appeared in a nearby bush and a fox's triangular face poked out of the bush before leaping at Tigerpaw, its' lips drawn back into a snarl. Hollyleaf instantly leapt forward before crashing into the fox, sinking her claws into the dark ginger fur. The fox snarled in pain before struggling away from the black ThunderClan warrior.

The fox leapt up suddenly and tossed the black warrior off of her before whirling around and leaping at the black warrior, taking her down quickly. It drew its' lips back in a snarl but before it could sink its' teeth into Hollyleaf's throat, a loud yowl sounded and a dark brown streak flashed in front of her, carrying the fox off of her.

Blood welled up in the wounds inflicted in the fox as Tigerpaw snarled, sinking his claws into the fox's fur. The fox snarled in pain before leaping up quickly and knocking the dark brown warrior down. It pinned the cat before sinking its' claws into Tigerpaw's flank.

Tigerpaw let out a screech of pain, the same cry of pain that sounded in Hollyleaf's vision and she gazed in horror as the fox suddenly drew his lips back before sinking his teeth into Tigerpaw's throat.

"NO!" Hollyleaf yowled, leaping at the fox and driving it off of Tigerpaw. The fox staggered close to the river and the black warrior snarled at it before leaping forward and the force of her impact knocked the fox into the river. She nearly fell in after the fox if someone had not caught hold of her tail and helped pull her back onto the riverbank.

She gasped before glancing over her shoulder, just in time to see Tigerpaw collapse onto his side, blood falling from the wound in his throat. She quickly padded to the dark brown apprentice's side and sat down beside him. "Tigerpaw," she whispered. "Are you all right?"

Tigerpaw gazed at her with pain-filled eyes as he struggled to get to his paws. "I…I think so," he murmured in a pain-filled voice.

Hollyleaf helped her apprentice get to his paws and he leaned heavily against her, guilt coursed through the black warrior's veins once again. _If I had been able to stop my vision from coming true, this would never have happened,_ she thought as she gazed worriedly at her apprentice.

Tigerpaw looked back at her. "Don't worry about me, Hollyleaf," he meowed. "I'll be fine."

But Hollyleaf could not push the guilt that rose inside her away and she couldn't help but wonder if she will ever be able to stop her visions from coming true.

~*~

Nightfall came swiftly, plunging the lake into shadows as Tigerpaw lay in the medicine cat's den, and Jayfeather stood beside him, pressing marigold on the wound in his neck. "You're lucky the fox didn't get its' teeth further in, it would have proved to be fatal," the blind medicine cat apprentice meowed as he padded to the medicine cat's den. He reappeared a moment later with a wad of cobwebs on his paws.

He stopped beside Tigerpaw just as a shadow fell over them, Tigerpaw glanced up as Hollyleaf padded into the den, a worried look in her green eyes. Jayfeather looked up briefly as he pressed the cobwebs onto the wound.

"He'll live," he meowed as if in response to the look in Hollyleaf's eyes.

Hollyleaf nodded in reply before looking at Tigerpaw as Jayfeather straightened up. "I'd better go," he meowed. "Squirrelflight wanted me to check on Flamingkit, she seems to have a cough and I don't know if we'll have enough catmint for if we get greencough." He nodded a goodbye to his sister before padding out of the den, Tigerpaw watched him go before turning his attention to his mentor.

"Are you okay, Tigerpaw?" asked Hollyleaf.

"Yes, I'm fine, Hollyleaf, you don't need to worry about me," Tigerpaw replied with a purr. He knew he had to try and convince Hollyleaf that it wasn't her fault he had been injured. He knew he had to protect Hollyleaf because the black warrior was apart of the three and he knew that it had been why he had been born, why he had been reincarnated.

Though no one else knew, Tigerpaw knew he was the reincarnation of Tigerstar, he knew it the very first time Bluestar met with him in his dreams. He also knew he was the guardian of the power of three and the fourth of fire, along with another cat. But he still wasn't sure as to who the other guardian is.

Hollyleaf's eyes clouded with guilt and Tigerpaw gazed at her, concern coming into his eyes. Guilt, grief and anger surged through the black warrior's gaze and Tigerpaw gazed at her. _She blames herself for this,_ he thought.

"Don't blame yourself, Ho…" he began.

Hollyleaf turned around swiftly before padding out of the den before Tigerpaw could finish his sentence. Fear coursed through the dark brown apprentice's veins and he couldn't help but wonder why his mentor was blaming herself for his injuries. _She shouldn't blame herself, it was not her fault,_ he thought. _If she does, I fear she'll start down a path that will lead her into darkness._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, Tigerpaw does know he is reincarnated**

**Tigerstar: I do? Oh yeah, I do**

**Blaze: and sorry for this chapter being so short**

**Crimsonstar: I thought it was good**

**Tigerstar: so did I**

**Blaze: well please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	13. Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

**Blaze: well, I'm finally able to do chapter 11 **

**Tigerstar: how many chapters are in this story? **

**Blaze: (frowns) over thirty**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: here's chapter 11 and once again, I now it is really short.**

Chapter 11

Calm Before the Storm

The forest was silent except for the gentle crunching of dead leaves under paw, the wind had died down and small white flakes of snow fell down silently from the clear blue sky above. Nightpaw gazed up at the sky for a long moment before twisting her head and gently running her tongue across her black fur, trying to remove the melted snowflakes. She pricked her ears when she scented a familiar scent and looked up to find her brother padding toward her.

"Good morning, Nightpaw," Stormpaw greeted her.

_Good morning, Stormpaw,_ Nightpaw replied silently as she finished licking the snowflakes from her fur. She got to her paws before stretching and looking up at the sky, only a few days had passed since the Gathering but Nightpaw felt anxious somehow. She stretched again before gazing around the clearing, her dark blue gaze landed on Lionblaze who was sitting beside Icesong, their pelts were pressed together and their tails were twined.

"Looks like Lionblaze is in love," Stormpaw commented, following Nightpaw as she gazed at the couple.

_And so is someone else I know,_ Nightpaw meowed silently with a pointed glance at Stormpaw who, noticing the look, looked down at his paws and Nightpaw purred, she could tell hr brother was embarrassed.

"I … I don't know what you are talking about," he protested though he didn't sound very convincing.

Nightpaw purred again. _You can't keep it hidden forever, Stormpaw, more than half the Clan already knows you're attracted to Rosewing,_ she meowed silently.

"But she's a warrior and I'm still an apprentice," Stormpaw protested, lowering his voice so their clanmates would not hear him.

_That doesn't mean anything, if you two love each other, you shouldn't let age get between you, besides, she isn't that much older than you,_ Nightpaw replied with a small shrug of her shoulders'. She spotted the dark cream colored shape of Rosewing make her way out of the warriors den and she purred before nudging Stormpaw with her nose.

_Go and talk to her, you stupid furball, _she meowed silently.

"All right, all right," Stormpaw muttered before getting to his paws and padding over to join the dark cream colored she cat. Nightpaw purred slightly before looking up at the highledge just as Firestar padded onto it.

The flame colored ThunderClan leader stretched before parting his jaws to take in the cold air around them. Firestar leapt down from the ledge before padding over to join Nightpaw.

"Do you want to go hunting? It looks as though we need it," he meowed, gesturing with his tail toward the fresh kill pile that was considerably low on prey. Only a scrawny mouse and a vole were present on the fresh kill pile.

_All right, where are we going to go?_ Nightpaw asked silently. She followed Firestar as the ThunderClan leader led her out of the camp.

"I thought we'd try the WindClan border and see if there is any prey there," the dark ginger tom replied.

_All right,_ Nightpaw meowed silently. _I wonder why he wants to go near the WindClan border, there was hardly any prey there yesterday when Hollyleaf and Tigerpaw went._ But she didn't bother telling Firestar this as she followed him out of the camp.

\----/

It was just after sunhigh when they reached the river that marked the border with WindClan. Firestar paused before lifting his muzzle and sniffing the cold air around him. "What can you smell, Nightpaw?" he asked, looking at his apprentice.

Nightpaw lifted her black muzzle before parting her jaws to take in the air. _WindClan, which is understandable as their border is right there,_ she pointed with her tail to the river. _Fox, but its' stale and a mouse, nearby too._

Dropping into a crouch after she made her report, Nightpaw propelled herself silently toward the bush as it rustled and a scrawny mouse shot out from under the bush. Nightpaw leapt at the mouse but timed it wrong and the mouse scurried away, disappearing into the forest.

Her ears drooping with embarrassment, Nightpaw glanced at her mentor. _Sorry,_ she said silently.

Firestar shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Nightpaw, everyone misses every now an then," he meowed before purring and adding, "even I have missed a few catches."

Nightpaw purred before gazing around and sniffing the air again, the scent of a blackbird came to her and she spotted it perched on a nearby tree, oblivious to its' surroundings. Dropping into a crouch, the black apprentice padded quietly toward the tree before taking a flying leap, catching the bird with her claws before dragging it down to the ground, pinning it and killing it swiftly.

"Are you sure you're not a SkyClan cat?" Firestar asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Nightpaw tipped her head to one side, looking confused. _No, _she replied silently.

Firestar purred in amusement. "That leap could very well have disagreed," he meowed. "I remember when I was living with SkyClan for a while, the cats that were descended from the first SkyClan cats were able to leap as high as you just did."

_Oh okay,_ Nightpaw meowed silently, thrilled slightly to be learning some new information about the other Clans. She buried the blackbird she had just caught before sniffing the air again and dropping into a crouch as the familiar scent of a mouse scurried into the open. Leaping forward, Nightpaw pinned the mouse down before killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch, Nightpaw," Firestar congratulated her as she buried the mouse. He sniffed the air before dropping into a crouch and padding toward a nearby tree, another scrawny blackbird was perched in the branch just above. Firestar leapt up before snagging the blackbird's wing with his claws and bringing it down and killing it swiftly.

_Nice catch Firestar,_ Nightpaw meowed, purring slightly.

"Thanks," Firestar meowed as he picked up the blackbird before dragging it over to where Nightpaw and the rest of the catch were located. The sky above their heads was a sky blue color and puffy white snow clouds lay scattered across the blue surface. A cold breeze drifted through the forest, ruffling Nightpaw's fur and she fluffed it out a bit against the wind.

Snow continued to fall to the ground, a small snowflake landed on Nightpaw's nose and she sneezed slightly. Firestar purred in amusement before padding toward her and gazing around the clearing.

"What can you smell now, Nightpaw?" he asked quietly.

Nightpaw lifted her muzzle before parting her lips and drawing in the scents of the forest around her, alarm flared in her eyes as she recognize a particular scent. The last time she had scented this cat had been when he attacked the Clans at the Gathering over a moon ago.

_Spiderleg._

_Firestar?_ She meowed silently but urgently.

"Yes, I smell him too, get back to camp and warn the others," Firestar ordered her as he turned toward the source of the scent, coming from the general direction of the Moonpool.

_What about you?_ Nightpaw protested silently.

"I'll follow you shortly," Firestar meowed in reply and Nightpaw swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before turning around and rushing toward the ThunderClan camp. A dark brown tom leapt at her but Firestar leapt at the tom, taking him down and sinking in his claws.

"Hurry, Nightpaw," he yowled before sinking his teeth into the tom's shoulder and leaping off as another cat appeared behind him. Nightpaw hurried onward, dodging around bushes and rocks until she reached the thorn tunnel.

She pushed her way into the camp before hurrying over to join Hollyleaf, who was sitting beside Mousewhisker just beneath the highledge.

"Nightpaw? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Firestar," Hollyleaf meowed, narrowing her green eyes.

_No time for that, Hollyleaf, the camp is going to be attacked, Spiderleg has returned,_ Nightpaw meowed silently and as quickly as she possibly could.

"ThunderClan!" Hollyleaf yowled almost as soon as Nightpaw finished. "Spiderleg is going to attack, where is he now, Nightpaw?"

_The WindClan border, come one, we have to hurry,_ the black apprentice replied silently before turning around and hurrying out of the camp with Hollyleaf and a score of ThunderClan cats just behind her.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know it was short but cliffhangers are so addicting**

**Darth: that sucks**

**Crimsonstar: DAD! What are you doing here?**

**Tigerstar: DAD?**

**Blaze: duh, she's my sister so of course Darth is her dad**

**Tigerstar: so you're Blaze's sister?**

**Crimsonstar: no duh, Captain Obvious**

**Tigerstar: (looks confused)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but it depends with school and all.**


	14. Chapter 12: Vengeful Storm

**Blaze: woohoo, chapter 12! **

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Vader: Yay!**

**Obi-Wan: cool**

**Blaze: (raises eyebrow)**

**Obi-Wan: Temporary truce**

**Vader: and we got bored**

**Palpatine: hi**

**Obi-Wan and Vader: (ignite lightsabers)**

**Palpatine: bye (takes off running)**

**Obi-Wan and Vader: (hard on Palpatine' heels)**

**Crimsonstar: that was awkward**

**Blaze: you're telling me, here's chapter 12**

Chapter 12 

Vengeful Storm

Lionblaze hurried after Hollyleaf as the ThunderClan deputy led the way toward the WindClan border. He spotted Stormpaw running just behind him with Rosewing at his side. The rest of the patrol consisted of Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Tigerpaw, Maplepaw, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost and Foxclaw. The golden tom gazed around before turning his attention to the border when the scent of spilled blood hit his nostrils.

Leaping forward, Lionblaze sank his claws into a dark brown warrior's pelt and he recognized the cat as Toadfoot, the ShadowClan warrior that had joined Spiderleg and attacked the Clans at the gathering. Toadfoot snarled in fury before twisting to try and get free but Lionblaze held him tight as he scanned the battle as the ThunderClan cats fell on the enemies with screeches and caterwauls of challenge.

He spotted Hollyleaf springing to Firestar's side as the ThunderClan leader fought against the familiar long limbed shape of Spiderleg. Cloudtail, Brightheart and Cinderheart were fighting side by side against the familiar light brown shape of Honeyfern while Tigerpaw, Maplepaw, Mousewhisker and Foxclaw fought against the light brown shape of Beechfur.

Lionblaze sank his teeth into Toadfoot's shoulder and the other yowled in pain before struggling to get free. The former ShadowClan warrior leapt up, causing Lionblaze to go flying into another rogue before leaping at him.

Lionblaze barely moved out of the way before pushing the dark brown tom's body into the rogue he had crashed into. The two of them went down and Lionblaze leapt to his paws before dodging out of the way as a rogue leapt at him. The rogue's claws sank deep into his flank and he winced before slashing at the rogue, causing blood to fly in his face as he slashed at the rogues' face.

He leapt backwards to avoid the rogue's claws before gazing around swiftly. The clearing beside the WindClan border was filled with cats fighting cats. Tufts of blood and fur lay scattered across the battlefield and the scent of blood rose up all around him.

The golden warrior leapt backwards again to avoid the rogue before leaping at him and pinning him down. He sank his claws into the cats' flank before sinking his teeth into the cat's shoulder. The rogue screeched in pain before struggling to get free and Lionblaze let him go. The rogue shook his pelt before fleeing into the depths of the snow-laden forest.

Gazing around quickly, Lionblaze spotted three rogues coming up on Hollyleaf's blind side as the black warrior struggled to fend of Spiderleg and two of his other rogues. Firestar was fighting beside her, also oblivious to the attack from behind and Lionblaze saw blood falling from deep wounds in Firestar's pelt.

Taking a deep breath, Lionblaze plunged into the midst of the battle before taking a flying leap straight over Hollyleaf and Firestar before crashing into the three rogues that had been coming up from behind. He slashed at them quickly before hissing in pain as one of the rogue's claws sank deep into his flank. He leapt backwards before jumping on top of the rogue and sinking his claws deep into the rogue's flank.

The rogue yowled in pain before tearing free and running back into the forest that lay between ThunderClan territory and the Moonpool. The golden warrior turned his gaze to the remaining two rogue's and leapt forward, cannoning into the first rogue and sending him flying toward the river that marked the boundary between the two Clans.

The second rogue, however, leapt at Lionblaze and sent him flying straight into the first rogue who skidded close to the edge of the river. The golden warrior barely managed to stop in time but the first rogue was not so luckily and he was sent flying into the river. A splash of cold water hit Lionblaze as he dodged out of the way to avoid the first rogue.

The rogue snarled at him before leaping at him but the golden warrior dodged and sank his claws into the rogue's flank. The rogue leapt out of the way, his lips drawn back in a snarl as he leapt at Lionblaze, his claws gleaming in the sunlight. The golden warrior jumped out of the way to avoid the rogue before sinking his claws into the rogue's pelt and pushing him toward the river.

The rogue snarled in fury before sinking his claws into Lionblaze's leg and nearly dragging him over the edge as well. A fiery red streak shot in front of Lionblaze, knocking the rogue the rest of the way into the river and causing Lionblaze's leg to be released.

The golden warrior scrambled to his paws before looking up. "Thanks Firestar," he meowed.

Firestar purred in amusement. "You're welcome," he replied. "Come on, the Clan needs us." He leapt away, plunging headlong into the middle of the battle and Lionblaze followed him, sinking his claws and teeth into the nearest rogue he could see.

He spotted Hollyleaf and Spiderleg locked in a whirlwind of flying fur and blood and when they finally broke apart, both of them were bleeding from deep wounds in their sides and Hollyleaf was bleeding from a wound on her shoulder. Sinking his teeth into the rogue's shoulder, Lionblaze heard the rogue yowl in pain before tearing free of Lionblaze and rushing into the depths of the forest.

Lionblaze leapt to his paws before tackling Spiderleg to the ground and pinning him down. Spiderleg glared at him with hatred and anger flaring in his amber eyes. "Don't think you've won," he hissed angrily before leaping up, causing Lionblaze to go flying into a tree.

"We have won," Hollyleaf hissed, leaping forward and pinning Spiderleg down, her eyes flaring with anger. "You've brought destruction and death to ThunderClan and now you will pay." With that, Hollyleaf sank her teeth into Spiderleg's throat and the black warrior yowled in pain before struggling to get free.

"Hollyleaf! Stop!" Lionblaze yowled, leaping forward but the black warrior held on tight. The golden warrior tackled the black warrior off of Spiderleg before pinning her down.

"Why did you do that?" Hollyleaf snarled, her eyes flaring with rage.

"You're not supposed to kill unless you absolutely have to," Lionblaze meowed in reply, getting off of his sister and padding over to Spiderleg's weak body.

"He's responsible for Sorreltail's death," Hollyleaf hissed angrily. "He betrayed ThunderClan and he should pay."

"What has gotten into you, Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked, his eyes wide with shock at the venom in his sister's voice.

Hollyleaf lowered her head. "I don't want any more of my visions to come true," she whispered in a low voice, too low for anyone to hear her. "Most of my visions have something to do with Spiderleg and I figured if he is out of the picture, I will be able to stop my visions from coming true."

Spiderleg glared at them. "Your visions will not stop coming true," he spat, struggling to speak around the wound in his throat.

Lionblaze's eyes shot wide with shock and Spiderleg turned his gaze to the golden warrior. "Did you think I didn't know? Did you honestly believe I didn't know of the prophecy, the prophecy only Firestar himself knew of? I knew of it and that is why I went through all this trouble. The power of three and the fourth of fire are going to bring destruction to ThunderClan and to all of the other five clans of the forest." With that, Spiderleg heaved his last breath and his body went motionless, leaving Lionblaze and Hollyleaf staring in shock at the long limbed warrior's body.

_The power of three and the fourth of fire are going to bring destruction to ThunderClan and to all of the other five clans of the forest,_ Spiderleg's words repeated themselves in the golden warrior's mind as he turned away from Spiderleg's body.

"Spiderleg's dead!" one of the rogue's yowled and the remaining rogues struggled away from their opponents before fleeing into the woods that surrounded them. The only one to remain was Honeyfern, the light brown tabby she cat was gazing in shock at Spiderleg's body but she made no move to flee with the other rogues.

Firestar padded over to join Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, he was bleeding from a deep wound along his flank and a bite on his shoulder but other than that, he seemed unhurt. Lionblaze sat down on his hunches before drawing his tongue over the wounds along his flank as Firestar gazed down at Spiderleg's body before turning to look at Honeyfern.

"What are you still doing here?" Cloudtail spat angrily, his fur bristling as he glared at the light brown she cat.

Honeyfern lowered her head. "I was wrong," she whispered before looking up. "I wish to rejoin ThunderClan."

"What?" Brackenfur hissed angrily, stalking forward, his fur bristling with rage. "You joined Spiderleg, you sat back and watched as Sorreltail was killed and now you want to rejoin ThunderClan."

Firestar padded forward. "Honeyfern," he meowed. "Joining Spiderleg and attacking the clans at a gathering is not the worse of your offenses but if you promise you'll be a loyal warrior to ThunderClan, I will allow you to rejoin."

"Firestar, you can't be serious," Brackenfur protested angrily.

"I know you are angry because of Sorreltail's death, Brackenfur but Honeyfern wasn't the one that killed her," Firestar meowed gently.

Brackenfur glared at him before lowering his head and muttering something Lionblaze was too far away to hear. Firestar glanced at Hollyleaf. "What do you say?" he asked his deputy.

Hollyleaf looked up. "I think we should give her a second chance," she meowed. "Every cat deserves a second chance."

_This…Coming from the cat that just killed Spiderleg?_ Lionblaze thought, surprise crossing his features.

"Graystripe? What do you think?" the flame colored ThunderClan leader asked, turning his gaze to the dark gray warrior.

"I agree with Hollyleaf, Honeyfern deserves a second chance," Graystripe meowed.

Nightpaw padded toward them before gazing curiously at Honeyfern and turning her attention back to Firestar. Lionblaze was surprised when he heard the black apprentice's whispered words in his mind.

_You gave BloodClan another chance even after everything we did to the clans back in the old forest, it seems only right that you would do the same for Honeyfern,_ Nightpaw meowed silently.

Cloudtail's eyes were wide with shock. "Did anyone else here that?" he asked.

"I heard it," Brackenfur meowed.

"So did I, I didn't think that was possible," Lionblaze meowed, the awe clear in his voice. Nightpaw glanced at him before purring in amusement at the shock in the golden warrior's eyes.

_I've always been able to do this, I've just found it easier to speak to one cat in the mind instead of all cats,_ she meowed silently.

Firestar nodded in reply. "Nightpaw is right about one thing, we gave BloodClan, out of all cats, a second chance, so why shouldn't we give Honeyfern a second chance?" he meowed.

When no cat voiced their objection, the flame colored leader turned his emerald green gaze to Honeyfern. "Honeyfern," he meowed softly. "You are welcomed to rejoin ThunderClan."

Honeyfern gazed up at the ThunderClan leader. "Thank you, Firestar," she meowed. "I am honored to be allowed the chance to prove my loyalty is once again with ThunderClan."

A/n what do you think?

**Blaze: yeah, yeah, yeah, I know**

**Crimsonstar: you know what?**

**Tigerstar: that everyone is not going to like the ending**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar with a sledgehammer) no, that everyone is confused about why I have Star Wars characters in my author's notes**

**Vader: because we're awesome**

**Ahsoka: yeah we are**

**Anakin: yup**

**Vader: (raises eyebrow)**

**Anakin: what?**

**Vader: you're supposed to be dead**

**Anakin: have you seen the ending of "Return of the Jedi"?**

**Vader: yeah but still**

**Anakin: (rolls eyes)**

**Ahsoka: now that's weird, two people who are one in the same are talking**

**Blaze: you're telling me**

**Crimsonstar: (pushes Vader off a cliff) yeah**

**Blaze: what was that for?**

**Vader: yeah**

**Crimsonstar: (shrugs) I felt like it**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but probably not anytime soon because of school and all and sorry for the long author's note.**


	15. Chapter 13: Warrior Ceremony

**Blaze: yay! I'm finally on chapter 13**

**Vader: coolieo**

**Anakin: yeah**

**Blaze: (raises eyebrow)**

**Crimsonstar: awkward**

**Tigerstar: you're telling me**

**Blaze: would you care to explain?**

**Anakin and Vader: nah**

**Blaze: (sighs) here is chapter 13 and yes, this is the warrior ceremony so hope you like the names I chose and by the way, in chapter 7, I would like to say that Leafpool has not yet returned, I am sorry about that.**

Chapter 13 

Warrior Ceremony

Jayfeather lifted his head to sniff the evening air as the sound of pawsteps broke through the silence of the camp. He could smell the familiar scent of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Firestar and the rest of the warriors that had been on the patrol. He also smelled the salty tang of blood.

He quickly got to his paws before padding into his mentor's den and slipping into the medicine cat's main den where her herbs were stored. He pulled out some marigold and some cobweb before slipping out, pausing when he spotted a small dark ginger shape at the entrance to the den.

"Need any help?" Flamingkit asked, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice could feel her gaze nearly burning a hole in his pelt.

"Sure," Jayfeather meowed around the marigold in his jaws. He placed the cobweb on the ground and Flamingkit scampered forward before grabbing the cobweb and struggling to lift it up. She was small but Jayfeather knew she was only about five moons old and that she would grow.

"Okay, I have it now," the dark ginger kit meowed.

Jayfeather nodded before padding out of the den and hurrying over to the group of cats that had just entered the camp, Flamingkit was struggling to keep up but she managed to get there at the same time as the blind medicine cat apprentice.

"Are there any serious injuries?" Jayfeather heard Hollyleaf call out.

"I think we should let Jayfeather check Firestar, those wounds look pretty bad," Lionblaze meowed.

"Get yourself seen to first, I am fine," Firestar meowed in reply.

Jayfeather sniffed the air before padding over to Brackenfur who was crouched down beside Cloudtail and Cinderheart. He placed the marigold beside the golden brown warrior before sniffing along his body.

"I'm fine, really," Brackenfur protested.

"No, you aren't, that wound is deep and if it is not treated, it'll get infected," Jayfeather meowed before looking at Flamingkit as the kit padded toward him, struggling to drag the cobwebs. She placed the cobweb on the ground and Jayfeather nodded before chewing up the marigold and placing the poultice on the wound in Brackenfur's side.

The golden brown warrior winced before grumbling silently to himself. Flamingkit looked up at Jayfeather. "Do I put the cobwebs on his wound now?" she asked.

Jayfeather nodded and stepped back, tipping his head slightly as he pictured the little kit placing the cobwebs on Brackenfur's wounds. The golden brown warrior didn't move and Jayfeather couldn't sense any pain radiating from the warrior. _She's a natural,_ Jayfeather thought with some surprise coursing through him.

"Is that all right?" Flamingkit meowed to Brackenfur.

"Yes, it's fine, you're a natural Flamingkit," Brackenfur meowed.

"Flamingkit!" Squirrelflight's voice called and Jayfeather sensed her hurrying across the clearing to join them. "Are you bothering Jayfeather?"

"No, she's been helping me," Jayfeather replied. _It does get hard to work like this when you don't have someone to help you,_ he thought.

Squirrelflight turned to look at Jayfeather. "Are you sure she wasn't bugging you? If she was, I'll make sure she stays near the nursery from now on," she meowed.

"Ah come on, I'm almost six moons old," Flamingkit protested.

"Almost doesn't cut it," the dark ginger she cat retorted.

"It's fine, Squirrelflight," Jayfeather meowed, stretching out a paw to stop the quarrel between mother and daughter. "She is just helping and I'll make sure she gets back to the nursery when we're done."

Squirrelflight sighed but nodded before turning around and padding back to the nursery. Dustkit and Aspenkit were sitting at the entrance to the den, watching the Clan with wide eyes.

"Come on, Flamingkit, let's look at the others," the gray tom meowed, turning his blind gaze to Flamingkit as though he was actually looking at her. Flamingkit nodded before picking up the cobweb again and following Jayfeather as he began to treat his other clan mates.

"She's a natural," Lionblaze meowed as Flamingkit placed some cobwebs on his wounds.

"She would make a good medicine cat," Hollyleaf agreed, wincing as Jayfeather placed a poultice of marigold on her shoulder.

"There are too many medicine cats in this clan as it is," Jayfeather muttered.

"But Leafpool has been missing for nearly four moons now," Hollyleaf protested and hissed in pain as Jayfeather slapped the marigold hard onto the wound on her flank.

"Leafpool will come back," Jayfeather murmured as he stepped back to allow Flamingkit to place the cobwebs on Hollyleaf's side and shoulder.

"If she isn't back in one moon, you should give some thought into taking on an apprentice," Lionblaze meowed.

_Doesn't he care that our mother is missing?_ Jayfeather wondered silently. "She will come back," he repeated stubbornly as he padded away from his siblings to join Firestar who was sitting beneath the highledge.

"Are the others seen to?" Firestar asked quietly.

"Yes," Jayfeather replied as he searched Firestar's pelt before placing the poultice of marigold on his wounds.

"You do know Lionblaze and Hollyleaf may be right," the flame colored leader murmured. "However much I hate to admit it, it has been nearly four moons since Leafpool and Sandstorm went missing. You should give some thought to an apprentice if Leafpool doesn't return in one moon."

Jayfeather didn't reply. He knew Firestar didn't know the truth about him and his siblings but he couldn't help but wish his mother were back in ThunderClan, watching over them. He knew Leafpool and Sandstorm weren't in StarClan because he didn't see them when he dreamed with StarClan.

"I'll think about it," he meowed at last as he stepped back to allow Flamingkit to put the cobwebs on Firestar's wound to stop the bleeding.

"That is all I ask," Firestar meowed before straightening up as Jayfeather and Flamingkit finished. The two of them picked up the remains of the marigold and cobweb before hurrying across the clearing toward the medicine cats den.

_Thank StarClan there were no serious injuries,_ Jayfeather thought as he padded out of the den.

"I should take you back to the nursery," he meowed but before he could, he heard Firestar's yowl echo around the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting," Firestar called.

The warriors and apprentices that had not participated in the battle with Spiderleg padded out of their dens before joining the rest of the clan, forming a semi-circle around the ThunderClan leader. Jayfeather padded over to join them and Flamingkit followed him even though she was too young to join the meeting.

Firestar's emerald gaze scanned the clearing and Jayfeather could feel the pride coming off of the flame colored tom. "Now that Spiderleg is dead, we will not have to worry about him again. But I would like to honor two in particular, it is time Nightpaw and Stormpaw received their warrior names," he meowed.

Shock radiated off of the two former BloodClan members as they got to their paws before padding to stand in front of the ThunderClan leader. Silence entered the camp except for the cold leafbare breeze that ruffled the cats' fur.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command them to you as warriors in their turn," Firestar began before turning his gaze to Stormpaw and Nightpaw.

"Stormpaw, Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? To protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do," Stormpaw meowed calmly.

_I do,_ Nightpaw meowed silently, projecting her thought to every cat in the clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Stormpaw from this moment on you will be known as Stormleaf, StarClan honors your courage and your endurance and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward before resting his muzzle on Stormleaf's bowed head. He licked Firestar's shoulder before padding over to join Lionblaze.

"Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightfire, StarClan honors your loyalty and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Nightfire's bowed head and she licked his shoulder in return before padding back to join the rest of the warriors.

"Nightfire! Stormleaf! Nightfire! Stormleaf!" the clan chanted and Firestar waited until they died down before going on.

"Nightfire, Stormleaf, in tradition, you two must guard the camp in silent vigil while the rest of us sleep," Firestar meowed.

Nightfire and Stormleaf lowered their heads in reply before padding over to the camp entrance. The Clan parted to allow them through before separating and going back to their respected dens. Jayfeather scented Honeyfern's familiar scent and noticed the others were going out of their way to stay away from the former rogue.

Flamingkit gazed up at Jayfeather. "Why is everyone being mean to her?" she asked and Jayfeather knew she was referring to Honeyfern.

Before he could reply, the dark ginger kit scampered across the clearing and Jayfeather, muttering a curse under his breath, padded after her. "Why is everyone treating you this way?" Flamingkit asked.

"Because I betrayed the clan and they are not willing to give me a second chance, not like Hollyleaf, Graystripe, Firestar and Nightfire," Honeyfern replied sadly.

"You should be allowed a second chance," Flamingkit meowed.

"Yes, I know," Honeyfern replied.

"Don't worry, when I'm an apprentice, I'll be your friend," Flamingkit promised.

Honeyfern purred in amusement and Jayfeather lowered his head slightly. "Come on, Flamingkit, your mother will be worried if I don't get you inside yet," he meowed.

"All right, all right," Flamingkit meowed before scampering to Jayfeather's side. "Bye Honeyfern," she called over to the light brown she cat before following Jayfeather as he led the way toward the nursery. Honeyfern didn't reply and Jayfeather couldn't help but wonder if Honeyfern will ever be accepted into the ranks of her clan again.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked that ending**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Crimsonstar: Dad, I thought you were at Starbucks**

**Darth: the line was too long**

**Vader: yeah, I've always hated the lines at Starbucks**

**Luke: so do I**

**Obi-Wan: me too**

**Palpatine: me three**

**Tigerstar: uh, I'd run**

**Palpatine: why?**

**Luke, Vader and Obi-Wan: (ignites lightsabers)**

**Tigerstar: that's why**

**Palpatine: (swallows and takes off running)**

**Luke, Vader and Obi-Wan: (take off after Palpatine)**

**Crimsonstar: that was weird  
Blaze: you're telling me, please review and I'll update as soon as I possibly can though I doubt anytime soon**


	16. Chapter 14: Confessions

**Blaze: hi what is up?**

**Tigerstar: okay?**

**Crimsonstar: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

**Blaze: what?**

**Crimsonstar: nothing**

**Blaze: sure, here's chapter 14 and it's from Lionblaze's POV**

Chapter 14

Confessions

Three days following Spiderleg's attack by the WindClan border dawned cold and windy; snow fell to the ground in gentle drifts from the white sky above and Lionblaze could smell a thaw in the air. _Newleaf is almost here,_ he thought with a small purr of relief. The golden warrior got to his paws before shaking the snow from his pelt and padding over to the highledge. The snow covered the sandy clearing in a thin layer and it melted underpaw as Lionblaze padded onward.

Hollyleaf stood beneath the highledge and Lionblaze saw she was speaking with Mousewhisker. "I don't know what to do, Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf meowed, sounding afraid.

_What is she afraid of?_ Lionblaze wondered silently as he padded forward before stopping a few tail lengths away.

"I think you must tell Firestar, Hollyleaf," Mousewhisker meowed softly.

The black ThunderClan deputy lowered her head before sighing. "What will he think?" she murmured. "Is it against the warrior code?"

Mousewhisker looked shocked. "Hollyleaf, just because you're deputy and your expecting kits, that does not mean you are breaking the warrior code. Nowhere in the code does it say a she cat deputy cannot have kits," he meowed.

_Hollyleaf's expecting kits?_ Lionblaze thought, his eyes going wide with shock.

Hollyleaf glanced over at the golden warrior and he could see the worry that was clear in her green eyes. "What do you think, Lionblaze?" she meowed.

"You should tell Firestar, I'm sure he won't get mad, as Mousewhisker said, it is not against the warrior code," Lionblaze meowed in reply.

"Will you come with me?"

The golden warrior hesitated briefly before nodding. "All right," he meowed as he stretched out his front paws before padding to his sister's side.

"Thank you." Hollyleaf blinked before looking at Mousewhisker. "Will you take out the ShadowClan patrol, Mousewhisker?"

The gray and white tom nodded as he got to his paws and flicked the snow from his ears. "Make sure those flea bitten cats haven't crossed the border, I'll take Birchfall, Cinderheart and Foxclaw with me," he meowed before padding away from the highledge.

"Why are you so worried, Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked curiously as he gazed at his sister.

The black warrior shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I'm a bit scared about being a new queen. I've always wanted to be deputy and well, everything is changing now."

"Don't worry about it, Hollyleaf, I'm sure Firestar will understand," the golden warrior meowed though his sister's words troubled him. _When did Hollyleaf become so ambitious to become deputy?_ He wondered silently as he followed the black warrior as she led the way toward Firestar's den.

The stone steps leading up to Firestar's den were slick and covered with ice but Hollyleaf and Lionblaze managed to make it up the steps and stopped just outside Firestar's den.

"It's Hollyleaf," Hollyleaf called in.

"Come in," Firestar's meow sounded in the depths of the cave and Hollyleaf slowly made her way into the den. Lionblaze followed her, purring encouragingly each time she stopped.

Firestar was sitting at the back of the cave, curled up in his nest of fronds and moss. He lifted his head to gaze at the two warriors as they entered the den. "What can I do for you, Hollyleaf?" he meowed, uncurling before stretching out his paws and opening his jaws wide in a yawn.

Hollyleaf gazed up at him. "I can't be deputy anymore, Firestar," she meowed.

Firestar flicked his tail slightly but he didn't say anything right away, his eyes were narrowed as though in thought. "I know," he meowed finally.

Hollyleaf was taken back, her eyes shooting wide with surprise and even Lionblaze was filled with shock. "Y…You know?" the black warrior stammered out.

Firestar purred in amusement. "Yes, I know you're expecting kits, Hollyleaf, it isn't exactly much of a secret, I'm sure half the clan knows by now," he meowed before shifting slightly in his nest.

Hollyleaf lowered her head. "What will happen now?" she asked.

"I'll announce it to the clan and name a new deputy before moonhigh," Firestar meowed in reply. "There is something else I wish to tell you however and I don't want you to repeat a word of this to anyone outside this den."

Lionblaze tipped his head to one side. _The last time he said that, he told us that he had only two lives left, when everyone believed he had five lives left, what could he wish to tell us now? _He wondered silently as he waited for Firestar to speak.

"The clan doesn't know yet," Firestar meowed. "Only Jayfeather knows and that is understandable as he is a medicine cat."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that I lost a life in the battle with Spiderleg and his rogues when I sent Nightfire back to the clan to tell them of Spiderleg's return," Firestar meowed, shifting in his nest again.

"You're on your last life?" Lionblaze breathed, his eyes going wide with shock.

"Yes, I do not want the rest of the clan to worry about me so I trust you will not repeat this conversation to anyone outside of this den," the ThunderClan leader meowed.

"I won't, Firestar," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Neither will I," Lionblaze agreed though his mind was whirling with questions. _How, in StarClan's name, did he keep this a secret from the entire clan for this long?_ He wondered silently. _He is on his last life while everyone believes he has five lives left._

"You two are dismissed," Firestar meowed flicking his tail again. "I have only until moonhigh to name the new deputy and I need to give it some thought."

Lionblaze dipped his head before following Hollyleaf as the black warrior led the way out of the den. Shock glittered in her green eyes and Lionblaze gazed at her for a long moment before padding over to the warriors den as Icesong padded into the open.

The white warrior purred in greeting before twining her tail with his as he came to a stop beside him. "I've been meaning to come and find you," she meowed softly.

Lionblaze tipped his head to one side, confused. "Why is that?" he meowed.

Icesong gazed at him with happiness and slight worry glittering in her blue eyes. "I'm expecting kits," she meowed.

Lionblaze's eyes went wide with shock. "W…What?" he stammered out finally.

Icesong gazed at him for a long while. "Aren't you happy?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

Lionblaze was silent for a long moment, thinking about what this meant for him. _I was going to be a father,_ he thought and purred at the thought before pressing his pelt against Icesong. "I'm thrilled Icesong," he meowed, gently licking the top of Icesong's head. "This is the happiest day of my life."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, that last line is, in a way, stolen so I don't own it**

**Vader: hey! I said that!**

**Anakin: no, I said it**

**Padmé: he's right, Vader, Anakin was the one that said it**

**Leia: Hi mom**

**Luke: Hi dad and uh, other dad?**

**Vader and Anakin: hi Luke**

**Obi-Wan: awkward**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Anakin and Blaze: Don't!**

**Vader: (already has ignited lightsaber in hand) but…**

**Anakin: (takes lightsaber from Vader) no**

**Tigerstar: weird**

**Crimsonstar: you're telling me**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can though I doubt any time soon**


	17. Chapter 15: New Deputy

**Obi-Wan: don't ask why I'm here**

**Ahsoka: or why I'm here**

**Vader: it's because Crimsonstar, Tigerstar and Blaze got into another fight**

**Ahsoka: what over this time?**

**Vader: I don't remember**

**Ahsoka: typical**

**Obi-Wan: yeah, typical**

**Vader: (glowers) here's the next chapter and Blaze hope's you like it and she's sorry its' short**

Chapter 15

New Deputy

The sun was starting to fall into the night sky and stars blinked into existence in the black surface above his head as Stormleaf padded out of the warrior's den. He stretched his jaws in a huge yawn before stretching his paws. He glanced over his shoulder as Rosewing padded out of the den after him.

The sky was clear above his head and only thin wisps of white clouds floated across the black surface. Cold air enclosed Stormleaf on all sides and the ground was covered with melted puddles of water.

Rosewing stretched beside him before gazing around. "At least it stopped snowing," she meowed, sounding relieved.

"Yeah," Stormleaf meowed in reply before gazing around the clearing at the rest of his clan mates as they slowly made their way out of their dens. The moon was starting to rise into the sky and Stormleaf knew the time when Firestar would name a new deputy was coming.

He could see Hollyleaf sitting outside the nursery, her green eyes scanning the faces of her clan mates before she lowered her head and gently licked her belly fur where her kits were growing. Stormleaf gazed at her for a long moment before looking back at the dark cream colored she cat that stood beside him.

"I wonder who the new deputy is going to be," Rosewing meowed.

"Who knows? Maybe Graystripe, I've heard that he was deputy before after all," Stormleaf suggested.

"I don't think so, it could be Cloudtail or Brackenfur," the dark cream colored she cat meowed in reply. Stormleaf nodded before turning his attention back to Hollyleaf who was joined by her mate, Mousewhisker. The gray and white tom sat down beside Hollyleaf before gently licking her ears and murmuring something Stormleaf was too far away to hear.

The cats were starting to gather around the highledge, awaiting Firestar's arrival and Stormleaf got to his paw. "Why don't we join them?" he suggested.

"Sure thing," Rosewing meowed before following Stormleaf as he led the way toward the group of cats. He spotted Nightfire padding toward them, her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly and she purred knowingly as she sat down beside the dark gray apprentice.

"Who do you think the next deputy is going to be?" Stormleaf asked his sister curiously.

_I have a pretty good feeling,_ Nightfire meowed but did not elaborate and Stormleaf frowned, looking confused but did not reply as he turned his attention back to the stone ledge as Firestar appeared on top of the ledge.

The flame colored ThunderClan leader stretched before stepping to the edge of the ledge and gazing at his clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," he yowled.

His voice echoed around the stone hollow and Stormleaf watched as Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery with Dustkit and Aspenkit just behind her. The entrance to the medicine cat's den rustled and Jayfeather padded out with Flamingkit just behind him.

The elders, Mousefur and Longtail, padded out of their den, Mousefur's tail lying across Longtail's shoulders to guide him to the rest of the clan. The talking among the clan ceased and everyone looked up expectantly at the ThunderClan leader.

"As you all probably now by now, Hollyleaf has resigned from her position as ThunderClan deputy," Firestar meowed and Hollyleaf nodded slightly in reply. "And so it is once again my duty to name ThunderClan's new deputy."

He turned his emerald green gaze to the sky above his head. "I say these words before StarClan so that they may here and approve my choice," he meowed and broke off for a long moment as if deciding once and for all. Stormleaf found himself holding his breath and he slowly let it out as he waited for the ThunderClan's leader's response.

"Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Firestar announced at last.

Shocked gasps filled the entire camp and Lionblaze looked the most shocked of all, his amber eyes were stretched wide and his fur was bristling as he got to his paws before padding forward and gazing up at Firestar.

"Firestar, ThunderClan, I…I never expected to be given such an honor," he meowed, his voice barely loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I promise I will become a deputy ThunderClan can be proud of."

For a moment only silence could be heard all around and Stormleaf got to his paws. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" he yowled and his voice brought the others out of their reverie and they began chanting Lionblaze's name as well.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!"

The golden warrior lowered his head as the clan greeted him as their new deputy before he sat down again and Firestar gazed around the clearing again.

"Now that Spiderleg is gone, we can only hope peace will reign over the six clans but I cannot be sure," he meowed. "I want three patrols to go out before dawn, one along the SkyClan border, one along the ShadowClan border and the other along the WindClan border. Lionblaze will organize them. But first, I have one more duty to perform."

Firestar flicked his tail and gestured toward Tigerpaw. "Since Hollyleaf is in the nursery, Tigerpaw is in need of a new mentor." He paused for a long moment before gazing down at Tigerpaw and meowing, "I will take on Tigerpaw as my own apprentice and complete his training."

Shock echoed around the entire clan and Tigerpaw gazed up at Firestar before nodding once in reply. Firestar nodded to his new apprentice before padding back into his den.

Silence entered the camp again and Lionblaze seemed a bit nervous about his new role and Stormleaf shot him an encouraging glance. He was apart of the power of three and yet he was nervous about taking on the duties of a deputy.

"Cloudtail, I want you to take out the patrol along the SkyClan border before dawn, take Brackenfur, Mousewhisker and Briarpaw with you," Lionblaze meowed finally. "I'll lead the patrol on the ShadowClan border and I'll take Stormleaf, Rosewing and Tigerpaw with me. Birchfall, you'll take the WindClan border, take Snowpaw, Thornclaw and Poppyfrost with you."

Cloudtail and Birchfall nodded and they gestured toward the chosen cats for their patrol before padding toward the warrior's den to get some sleep before they leave at dawn. Lionblaze padded over to Icesong who was sitting just outside the warrior's den and Stormleaf purred in amusement as Lionblaze led Icesong toward the nursery to join Hollyleaf.

Rosewing glanced at him. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, why don't we get some sleep, we do have a patrol before dawn after all," Stormleaf pointed out getting to his paws. Rosewing nodded slightly before turning around and padding into the warrior's den, Stormleaf followed him, pausing briefly when he caught a flash of blood in front of his eyes. It disappeared almost as swiftly and Stormleaf began to wonder if he had seen it at all.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: a note Stormleaf can see when a battle is about to strike, but he can also see something else**

**Crimsonstar: oh, what? What? What?**

**Blaze: like I'd tell you (cough) natural disasters (cough)**

**Tigerstar: natural disasters, what does that mean?**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) you'll find out later**

**Crimsonstar: yeah, you'll find out later**

**Tigerstar: (grumbles) who are the next chapter's POV?**

**Blaze: you**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	18. Chapter 16: Leafpool's Return

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter**

**Vader: yay!**

**Blaze: where's Tigerstar and Crimsonstar?**

**Vader: Tigerstar got stuck in a hole and Crimsonstar is at Starbucks**

**Crimsonstar: (in line at Starbucks) damn, these lines are long!**

**Blaze: ah okay**

**Tigerstar: finally got out of that ho… (falls into another hole)**

**Blaze: watch out, there's a hole there**

**Tigerstar: (glares at her) you don't say**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 16 and a slight shocking twist, at least something you might not expect but you probably did. Well, I'll stop rambling now and let you read the next chapter and I think the title gives it away but ah well.**

Chapter 16

Leafpool's Return

Tigerpaw padded after Lionblaze as the ThunderClan deputy led the way toward the ShadowClan border. He gazed at Stormleaf and Rosewing as they padded side by side just behind him. The dark brown apprentice sighed, his breath coming out white in the cold air and he shivered slightly. He sniffed the air and breathed a sigh of relief; he could smell a thaw on its' way.

_It's almost newleaf,_ he thought as they came near the ShadowClan border. The scent of ShadowClan rose up around him and Tigerpaw shivered slightly. For some reason, though he has only been training for a few moons, it still seemed as though he knew what ShadowClan was like.

_Could it have something to do with my past life?_ He wondered silently. He shook his head to clear it before pausing when Lionblaze came to a stop.

"What can you smell, Tigerpaw?" Stormleaf asked, glancing back at the apprentice.

Tigerpaw lifted his muzzle before opening his jaws to taste the air. The pre-dawn light shone down onto the forest below and a cold breeze drifted all around. The scent of ShadowClan came to him but underneath it all, he could scent the stale stench of fox and the fresh scent of mouse.

"ShadowClan, their border is over there after all, fox but it's stale and mouse," Tigerpaw meowed, swiping his tongue over his lips.

"We're not hunting right now," Rosewing pointed out.

Lionblaze glanced at Tigerpaw for a long moment. "Let's see how well he hunts," he suggested. "From what Hollyleaf told me, he nearly defeated a fox the day before Spiderleg's attack and he hasn't had any battle training from Hollyleaf before."

"Strange," Stormleaf muttered but stepped aside and Tigerpaw sniffed the air before dropping into a crouch as the scent of mouse wafted around him. He prowled forward, keeping his tail still and padding lightly on the ground. The bush rustled and a mouse scurried into the open, Tigerpaw leapt forward, pinning the mouse down and killing it swiftly with one swipe of his claws.

"Good catch, Tigerpaw," Rosewing congratulated him.

Tigerpaw buried his catch to pick it up later before following Stormleaf as he led the way toward the other end of the ShadowClan border, where it intersected with BloodClan. The scent of BloodClan rose up around Tigerpaw and he suddenly found himself swimming in a flashback.

~*~

_He was standing in the middle of a clearing and surrounded by countless cats, all of them wearing collars studded with the claws and teeth of dogs and cats. A small black tom stood just behind him, his black eyes trained on the familiar flame colored cat in front of them._

_"So, Tigerstar, do you want to tell us who your new friends are?" Firestar asked steadily._

_"This is BloodClan," Tigerpaw heard himself announce and he realized he was once again reliving his past life. "They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join with me. I knew you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own."_

_He spotted Thornclaw whispering something to Firestar but he was too far away to hear him. Tigerpaw was silent for a long moment before he began to speak again._

_"You see, Firestar?" he meowed finally. "I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans in the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together."_

_"No Tigerstar," Firestar meowed quietly. "If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show who is more powerful."_

_Tigerpawr snarled at him. "You mouse-brained fool," he spat. "I was prepared to come here and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this. And when your Clan mates are dying around you, they will blame you with their last breath." He glared at the cats behind him before yowling. "BloodClan, attack!"_

_Not a cat moved and Tigerpaw felt surprise go through him as well as pure fury. "Attack, I order you," he screeched._

_The only cat that moved was the small black cat that was near the head of the group. He padded forward to stand beside Tigerstar before turning his black gaze to Firestar. "I am Scourge, the leader of BloodClan," he mewed coldly. "Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They will attack when I tell them, and not before."_

_Shock and hatred crawled through Tigerpaw's veins as he glared at the small black cat that stood in front of him. He could tell his past life wanted nothing more than to tear the small cat limb from limb._

_And suddenly, as quickly as it began, the flashback was over._

~*~

"Tigerpaw, are you all right?" Lionblaze's meow brought Tigerpaw back to the present and he blinked his eyes before getting to his paws and gazing around.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling his head swim slightly.

"You just collapsed, are you all right?" Rosewing asked, gazing at the dark brown apprentice in concern.

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine," Tigerpaw meowed finally, his voice shook slightly but he shook his head slightly to clear it and ended up causing it to swim again.

"I think we should get back to camp and have Jayfeather look at him," Lionblaze meowed.

"I'm fine, really," Tigerpaw protested.

"Come on, Jayfeather will decide if you are fine himself," the golden warrior replied before leading the way back along the ShadowClan border. Tigerpaw sighed before following him with Stormleaf and Rosewing bringing up the rear of the group.

It was just past dawn by the time Lionblaze slowed to a stop near the lake and Tigerpaw nearly ran into him. _Why did he stop so suddenly?_ He wondered silently, moving to Lionblaze's side and noticing the golden warrior was staring in shock at a cat that sat in front of him.

Tigerpaw gazed curiously at the cat, she had light brown fur that was matted and her amber eyes were filled with exhaustion. Her pelt clung to her thin form and when she glanced up, she managed a small purr.

"Leafpool!" Lionblaze gasped, his eyes filled with shock.

The light brown tabby, Tigerpaw figured was Leafpool, got to her paws before limping forward and Lionblaze once again scanned her, startled by the sudden movement. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"This?" Leafpool gestured with her tail toward her twisted hindleg. "It's strange that I should end up with the same injury that caused my mentor, Cinderpelt, to change her path to become a medicine cat."

"What happened to you? Where have you been? And where's Sandstorm?" Lionblaze asked.

Leafpool lowered her head. "I'll explain once we get back to the camp," she meowed before turning around and limping back in the direction of the camp. Lionblaze instantly went to her side and supported her as the patrol made their way back to the ThunderClan camp.

~*~

The sun was high in the sky by the time Tigerpaw and the rest of his patrol made their way through the thorn tunnel and into the camp. The sky above was clear except for a few wisps of clouds and a cold leafbare breeze drifted through the clearing.

Firestar was sitting in the center of the clearing talking with Cloudtail and Birchfall who had just returned from their patrol before he glanced up sharply, his eyes going wide with shock as Leafpool limped into the camp.

"Leafpool!" he cried, his voice causing everyone in the camp to stop what they were doing and to turn toward the medicine cat.

"Leafpool!" Jayfeather yowled and hurried across from the medicine cat's den before stopping in front of his mentor. His sightless blue eyes grew wide as he gazed at his mentor's pelt. "You're injured, I'll get something for it," he mewed.

"Don't," Leafpool meowed softly. "It's permanently damaged."

"Where have you been, Leafpool?" Firestar asked, scanning his daughter's matted fur and thin body. "And where's Sandstorm?"

Leafpool breathed slightly. "We were sent from StarClan to journey to find a tribe," she meowed. "We were supposed to leave before anyone knew we had left. We couldn't tell anyone of our departure and so we left."

"Where did you go?" Jayfeather asked.

"Beyond WindClan territory, in the same direction Crowfeather and I went all those seasons ago," Leafpool replied.

"Why did you leave?" Brackenfur demanded, pushing forward to stand next to Jayfeather.

"It was StarClan's will," Leafpool meowed. "We were supposed to find and help a tribe and in turn, they would repay us for our kindness."

"Repay us? How?" Lionblaze asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know, StarClan only told me that they would need our help and we would need their help soon," the medicine cat replied.

"Leafpool, where's Sandstorm?" Firestar asked quietly as he gazed at his daughter.

Leafpool looked up at her father and Tigerpaw saw endless grief in her eyes. The dark brown apprentice felt he knew what the medicine cat was going to say right before she said it.

"I'm sorry, Firestar," Leafpool meowed sadly. "But Sandstorm is dead."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahaha, cliffhangers are so addicting**

**Vader: (slices Obi-Wan in half) how dare you cut it off there?**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: what did I do?**

**Vader: if I tried to kill Blaze, she'd toss me into a volcano**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: (grumbles)**

**Tigerstar: hahahahaha**

**Crimsonstar: you know, you were going to say something else**

**Blaze: yeah, I know, I'm getting to it, I'm thinking of doing a stand alone story on what happened to Sandstorm and Leafpool from the moment they left to when Leafpool returns**

**Crimsonstar: I'd read it**

**Tigerstar: so would I**

**Blaze: well, if anyone wants me to do that, please review and/or PM me. Please review either way and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


	19. Chapter 17: New Apprentices

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter (does wheelie on dark blue Harley Davidson)**

**Vader: hey! That's mine**

**Mace: at least she isn't in my Mustang**

**Darth: (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: damn you (take Blaze's Harley Davidson and chases after Darth)**

**Crimsonstar: that was awkward**

**Tigerstar: you're telling me**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 17**

Chapter 17

New Apprentices

Nightfire could sense the shock and tension that lay in the air at Leafpool's words and she padded to Leafpool's side as the medicine cat gazed at Firestar who had staggered back a few steps, shock radiating on his face.

"It can't be," he whispered, the surprise and sadness clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Firestar, I tried everything I could but I couldn't save her," Leafpool mewed, shifting slightly and wincing when she placed her injured hindleg on the ground. She gazed up at her father for a long while before looking down and Nightfire could see the depths of grief in the ThunderClan leader's eyes.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

"We were helping the tribe, as I told you, but Sandstorm got mortally injured and I injured my hindleg. I barely managed to get to her side but she told me to leave her. I couldn't so I did whatever I could to keep her alive but it didn't work and she was walking with StarClan before the night was out," Leafpool replied.

"This would never have happened if you hadn't left," Lionblaze pointed out.

_But she had to leave, it was StarClan's will,_ Nightfire protested silently.

"That is true," Jayfeather agreed.

"ThunderClan will miss Sandstorm," Firestar meowed in a slight distant voice, his eye were unfocused and he was gazing at the ground in front of him.

"Firestar," Leafpool meowed, looking up at Firestar. "I wish to resign in my position as Medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Firestar looked up, his eyes shooting wide with shock. "Why?" he asked finally after a long moment of silence.

"I am not like Cinderpelt, I can't continue serving the clan as their medicine cat with my hindleg. At least Cinderpelt could still walk but I can hardly walk as it is," Leafpool meowed and Nightfire was startled when she glanced at Cinderheart as she spoke. "I wish to join the Elder's and give Jayfeather his full medicine cat responsibilities."

Jayfeather gazed at Leafpool and Nightfire saw a quizzical look in his sightless blue eyes. "Do you really think I'm ready, Leafpool?" he asked.

"I know you are ready," Leafpool purred before sinking to the ground, her eyes glittering with exhaustion. Jayfeather instantly ran off and Nightfire glanced at Firestar.

_Should I get her some fresh kill?_ She asked silently.

_Yes, she could use it,_ Firestar replied silently and almost distantly. Nightfire nodded before turning around and hurrying toward the fresh kill pile just as Hollyleaf poked her head out of the nursery.

"What's all the commotion?" she asked.

_Leafpool's back and she just resigned from being medicine cat of ThunderClan,_ Nightfire replied.

"Leafpool's back?" Squirrelflight meowed, hurrying out of the room before making her way quickly across the clearing to join her sister. Leafpool gazed up at him as Nightfire joined them, carrying a mouse in her jaws. She placed it in front of the former medicine cat and she sniffed it before eating it ravenously as if she hadn't eaten in days.

_Judging by how thin she is, she probably hasn't had a descent meal in days,_ she thought as she gazed at Leafpool.

"What has happened since I left?" Leafpool asked when she finished her mouse.

"Spiderleg returned twice and was killed the second time," Lionblaze meowed. "The first time, however, Sorreltail died."

Grief glittered in Leafpool's eyes and she lowered her head as if she was mourning the dead warrior. "What else?" she asked after several moments of silence.

"Brambleclaw was killed," Squirrelflight meowed sadly. "He was killed by a pack of foxes while trying to protect his kits and his clan. Also Hollyleaf became deputy but then resigned when she found herself expecting kits."

"Whose deputy now?"

"Lionblaze."

Leafpool turned her gaze to Lionblaze before nodding slightly to the golden warrior and lowering her head again. "I have missed so much," she whispered but no one replied to her statement.

~*~

A quarter moon passed since Leafpool's return and the clan was slowly going back to normal, as normal as Nightfire can tell at least. Leafbare gave way to newleaf and the warm winds brought more prey. The sky was clear the day before the half moon and Nightfire gazed up at the sky before looking across the clearing to the elder's den where Leafpool was sitting beside Longtail and Mousefur.

She spotted Flamingkit, Dustkit and Aspenkit sitting outside the nursery Squirrelflight was cleaning them. Nightfire purred in amusement at the three kit's protests but the dark ginger she cat didn't seem to hear anything.

Jayfeather padded out of the den before making his way across the clearing toward the elder's den. He placed the herbs beside Leafpool who nodded her thanks before quickly going over Longtail and Mousefur's pelts as Jayfeather hurried back across the den.

"Busy?" Lionblaze called from underneath the highledge as Jayfeather paused outside the medicine cat's den.

"Not any more," Jayfeather replied before slipping into the den.

Nightfire purred in amusement before looking toward the nursery where Hollyleaf and Icesong were sunning themselves outside the nursery. Both of them were big but Nightfire knew they still had a long way to go before their kits would be born.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's call echoed around the camp and Nightfire got to her paws before padding over to join Rosewing and Stormleaf. Leafpool guided Longtail toward the gather clan and Mousefur followed them. Lionblaze sat down beneath the highledge and Firestar stood on top of the ledge, his flame colored pelt turned the color of flame in the light of the sun.

Flamingkit, Aspenkit and Dustkit were now sitting in the center of the clearing with Squirrelflight watching proudly at the edge of the group. Jayfeather sat nearby, his eyes trained on the sky above his head as Firestar jumped down the stone steps before stopping in front of the three kits.

"Today is a good day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices, we show that our clan will remain strong," Firestar meowed before looking at Dustkit, Aspenkit and Flamingkit. "Dustkit, form this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be know as Dustpaw." He paused before gazing around at the members of the clan.

"Poppyfrost," he meowed at last and the tortoiseshell she cat looked up, her eyes stretching wide. "You are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor to Dustpaw. I hope you will pass on all you have learned onto this young apprentice."

Poppyfrost dipped her head before padding forward and gently touching her nose to Dustpaw's before leading her back to join the rest of the clan.

"From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw," Firestar meowed, looking at Aspenpaw who stayed silent for a long moment before gazing around.

"Rosewing, you are ready to take on your first apprentice, you will mentor to Aspenpaw, I trust you will pass on all Hollyleaf has taught you onto this young apprentice," Firestar meowed.

Rosewing dipped her head before getting to her paws and padding forward to Aspenpaw. She touched her nose to Aspenpaw's before leading her back into the group of cats.

Flamingkit was left, her green eyes were wide as she gazed up at the ThunderClan leader who was silent for a long moment. "From this moment onward, until you have earned your full name, you will be known as Flamingpaw," he meowed finally before looking at Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, you will mentor to Flamingpaw as she wishes to be a medicine cat," he meowed.

Jayfeather dipped his head. "I will teach her all I know," he meowed.

"Then at half-moon, you will take Flamingpaw to be recognized by StarClan at the moonpool," Firestar meowed and Jayfeather nodded before getting to his paws and padding forward before gently touching Flamingpaw's nose with his own and leading her back into the group of cats.

"Flamingpaw! Aspenpaw! Dustpaw!" the clan chanted and Firestar padded over to join his deputy. The two of them began talking but Nightfire was too far away to hear what they were saying. She turned her gaze to the sky above her head and saw dark clouds began to crawl across the sky and frowned.

_It looks as though a storm is on it's way,_ she thought.

Stormleaf was also gazing up at the sky when the black warrior padded over to join her brother. His eyes were wide and Nightfire was startled when they turned crimson as he continued to gaze up at the sky.

"A storm is coming," Stormleaf gasped, his glazed crimson eyes trained on the sky above his head. "A storm that none can fight, a storm that will not move away. Death and destruction, heading our way and almost nothing can stop it!"

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: oh, what did Stormleaf mean?**

**Vader: I don't know**

**Tigerstar: that a f…**

**Vader: (picks up Tigerstar and tosses him into a volcano)**

**Crimsonstar: thanks**

**Vader: no problem**

**Blaze: the next chapter is probably going to be long**

**Crimsonstar: yeah, it probably is**

**Blaze: well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can so please review**


	20. Chapter 18: Curse of Lightening

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter**

**Vader: yay!**

**Luke: YAY!**

**Obi-Wan: YAY!**

**Palpatine: cool**

**Luke, Obi-Wan and Vader: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpatine: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: awkward, by the way, where's Crimsonstar and Tigerstar?**

**Obi-Wan: (already gone)**

**Luke: Starbucks (takes off after Palpatine)**

**Vader: lost on Coruscant (takes off after Palpatine)**

**Blaze: (sighs) well, here is chapter 18**

Chapter 18

Curse of Lightening

Hollyleaf gazed wide-eyed at the dark gray apprentice as Stormleaf gazed up at the sky with glazed crimson eyes. The sky above was dark with storm clouds and a warm newleaf breeze drifted through the clearing, causing the fronds of grass to wave wildly. She watched as Nightfire padded quickly to her brother's side and meowed something silently to him.

"A storm is coming," Stormleaf whispered, the crimson glow in his eyes fading away. "I sense it, it's not a battle but rather a disaster that none, not even StarClan can prevent."

"What is going on?" Lionblaze demanded, hurrying over to stand beside his former apprentice.

Hollyleaf got to her paws before padding to her brother's side. She looked up as Mousewhisker appeared from the warrior's den and he stretched before hurrying across the clearing to join his mate.

"What's going on, Hollyleaf?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hollyleaf admitted.

"Something terrible is coming," Stormleaf said, his eyes were stretched wide. "I don't know what exactly it is but something terrible is coming."

Nightfire gazed at him and Hollyleaf heard her words in her mind. _His gift enables him to see when a battle is approaching, I did not realize it also allowed him to see something else,_ she meowed silently.

"Could your power be evolving?" Lionblaze whispered, just low enough for Nightfire and Hollyleaf to hear.

"Maybe but still, we need to be prepared, something is coming and I fear that we will not be able to stop it," Stormleaf replied.

"So you said before," Jayfeather meowed, padding over to join them with Flamingpaw just behind him.

"What's going on?" Icesong's worried filled meow sounded and Lionblaze glanced at his mate before hurrying quickly to the white queen's side.

"Nothing, Icesong," he whispered, gently touching Icesong's ear with his nose. "It's nothing to worry about."

Icesong nodded before lowering her head and gently licking her swollen belly. Hollyleaf gazed down at her own swollen belly before glancing up at Mousewhisker as the gray and white warrior put his tail over her shoulders.

"Everything will be all right," he whispered gently licking the top of Hollyleaf's head.

"I hope so," Hollyleaf meowed licking the black fur over her belly where her kits were growing.

The storm clouds grew darker and soon they blotted out the light of the sun. Lightening shot across the sky accompanied by a loud thunderclap that seemed to cause the skies to shake. Hollyleaf gazed up at the sky before gazing around. She realized she, Stormleaf, Mousewhisker, Flamingpaw and Jayfeather were the only ones left in the middle of the clearing.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They went to their dens," Mousewhisker replied. "Come on, Hollyleaf, you should probably return to the nursery as well."

"I'm fine, Stormleaf, do you know what you meant?" the black warrior asked, turning her green gaze to her cousin.

Stormleaf gazed at her. "I don't know," he meowed. "I wish I did but I don't know. All I know is that every time I have these feelings, it usually happens almost right away."

"Like the battle with the foxes," Hollyleaf whispered.

"And BloodClan's ambush on the SkyClan, ShadowClan border," Jayfeather added.

Mousewhisker looked confused and Hollyleaf glanced at him before gently licking his cheek. "Why don't you go get some sleep?" she meowed.

The gray and white warrior gazed at his mate for a while before nodding, turning around and making his way toward the warrior's den. He slipped inside and the clearing was plunged into silence.

Jayfeather broke it by glancing at Flamingpaw. "Flamingpaw, you need your rest, why don't you go back to the medicine cat's den, I'll join you shortly," he meowed.

The dark ginger she cat narrowed her eyes. "All right," she meowed before getting to her paws and padding toward the medicine cat's den. She disappeared inside and almost as soon as she did, Lionblaze appeared from the nursery. He padded over to join them before gazing around.

"Everyone's in their dens?" he asked.

"Yes, they don't seem to take Stormleaf's warning seriously," Jayfeather meowed.

"They should, have I not warned the clan about battles before, like the BloodClan battle or the battle with the foxes?" Stormleaf protested.

"Yes, but this time is different," Hollyleaf pointed out.

_Yes, it is different because you are not predicting a battle, you are predicting something more_, Nightfire meowed silently.

"The storm," Stormleaf whispered just as another thunderclap tore through the night and a lightening strike shot through the sky, illuminating the black surface before it faded away again. "It has to have something to do with the storm."

"But what?" Lionblaze asked.

"We have the power of the stars in our paws and yet we cannot figure out what this warning may mean," Jayfeather meowed.

Hollyleaf froze as everything went black around her and she suddenly found herself, once again, in the middle of a vision.

_

* * *

_

_Heat filled the air and the angry cackle of flames tore through the still forest. Trees burst into flames and ash fell to the ground, covering the sandy clearing in soot. The charred branches fell to the ground as cats ran around, yowling in panic._

_"Stay together!" a loud yowl sounded and Hollyleaf did not recognize the voice at first until she saw Firestar outlined in the dim darkness._

_"Where do we go?" Lionblaze's familiar voice sounded._

_"To the stream, cross into WindClan territory, it's our only way," Firestar commanded._

_"But WindClan will not like that," the familiar voice of Stormleaf protested._

_"They will understand, RiverClan understood when this happened in the old forest and WindClan will understand now…I hope, now go!" Firestar ordered._

_"What about you?" Lionblaze asked._

_"Go, I will be fine, I will not leave until everyone has made it safely out of the camp."_

_"Where's Longtail?"_

_"And Mousefur?"_

_"I can't find Daisy or Ferncloud."_

_"They may have already gotten to the stream."_

_

* * *

_

And just as swiftly as it began, the vision ended and Hollyleaf gasped before blinking her eyes and gazing around swiftly. She spotted Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Stormleaf and Nightfire gazing at her with concern in their eyes. Strange enough, Tigerpaw had come to join them; the dark brown apprentice was gazing at Hollyleaf, sitting just behind Lionblaze.

"Are you okay, Hollyleaf?" Tigerpaw mewed, breaking the silence.

"When did you get here?" Lionblaze asked.

"Just now," the dark brown apprentice replied, not taking his eyes off of Hollyleaf.

"I'm fine," Hollyleaf whispered.

"A vision?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollyleaf nodded before briefly explaining the vision and Jayfeather's eyes went wide. "Could this be linked to Stormleaf's warning?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Hollyleaf said, her fur bristled and her claws unsheathed as another loud thunderclap sounded in the night sky following by a strike of lightening.

Suddenly, another strike of lightening shot through the sky but instead of going across the sky, it shot downward before crashing into a tree. The tree immediately got on fire and its leaves, in full bloom because it was newleaf, touched the other trees. The other trees caught fire almost instantly and smoke began to fill the air. Another lightening strike shot downward and caught another tree, this one was closer to the entrance to the camp.

"Fire! That was the storm my power was warning me of," Stormleaf gasped.

"And what my vision was warning me of?" Hollyleaf said, already getting to her paws as the fire started to spread rapidly through the trees.

"Fire!" Lionblaze yowled at the top of his lungs. He hurried toward the warrior's den while Tigerpaw went to the apprentice den. Jayfeather hurried to get his apprentice from the medicine cat's den while Hollyleaf hurried to the nursery. Stormleaf went to warn Firestar while Nightfire hurried toward the elder's den.

"Fire! Get out!" Hollyleaf yowled, poking her head into the nursery.

Icesong's eyes filled with fear as she scrambled to her paws. Ferncloud and Daisy were already up; their eyes were also wide and filled with shock. "Come on, we have to get out of here," Hollyleaf meowed urgently ushering them out of the nursery.

Tigerpaw had rounded up Aspenpaw, Dustpaw, Maplepaw, Snowpaw, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw and they were gazing around with wide eyes. "Come on," Tigerpaw meowed. "Hurry, get out of the camp, head toward the stream on the WindClan border."

"But…" Maplepaw began.

"Go!" Tigerpaw yowled, his eyes flaring and Hollyleaf was startled by the sudden anger in the young apprentice's voice. The seven apprentices nodded before hurrying into the middle of the camp.

"Find your mentors and stay near them," Lionblaze ordered as he ushered the other warriors out of their den.

Longtail, Mousefur and Leafpool were struggling out of their den in the fallen tree with Nightfire just behind them; their eyes were wide as they gazed at the enflamed and smoking trees. "It's like the fire in the old forest all over again," Mousefur whispered, her eyes wide.

"Come on, we can worry about that later," Jayfeather meowed, half-dragging half-pushing Flamingpaw toward the camp entrance.

"Mousewhisker, Brightheart, help Hollyleaf get the queens out," Firestar ordered, appearing on the highledge with Stormleaf just behind him. "Aspenpaw, Maplepaw, help Nightfire with the elders."

"Come on," Leafpool mewed limping forward and struggling to led Longtail toward the entrance to the camp.

Another thunderclap sounded in the sky above and a lightening strike shot down from the surface above, crashing into the center of the clearing and sending a flaming branch falling into the center of the clearing.

Hollyleaf coughed as the smoke hit her lungs as she rested her tail on Icesong's shoulder before helping the other she cat over toward the camp entrance. Ferncloud and Daisy hurried after them; Mousewhisker and Brightheart came to their side and helped them though they were still struggling to move around the flaming branch in the center of the clearing.

"Come on," Hollyleaf gasped, barely able to talk around the coughing as the smoke entered her lungs.

Icesong nodded her head before hurrying forward and moving around the flaming branch in the center of the clearing. "Where is Lionblaze?" she called.

"I'm over here, the apprentice's have gotten out and more than half the warriors as well," Lionblaze called leaping over a thin flaming branch and hurrying toward them. Hollyleaf gazed at her brother before coughing again.

"What about Jayfeather and Flamingpaw?" she gasped out.

"They are out, come on, Mousefur and Longtail have just escaped and I think the camp is empty," Lionblaze meowed.

"Where's Firestar?" Icesong asked.

"He insisted on staying until everyone is out," Lionblaze meowed pointing with his tail to where Firestar was ushering the rest of the warriors out of the den.

"Ferncloud, Daisy, take Icesong, I'll stay until everyone is out," Hollyleaf meowed.

"You are expecting kits, Hollyleaf, you can't do this," Ferncloud protested.

"She's right, Hollyleaf, go, Firestar and I will make sure everyone gets out," Lionblaze meowed pushing Hollyleaf with his nose before hurrying toward Firestar, dodging around another flaming branch that had falling into the clearing.

Hollyleaf coughed before hurrying toward the camp entrance. She pushed her way through the thorn tunnel with Icesong just behind her, Daisy and Ferncloud brought up the rear of the group. Almost as soon as they were out of the thorn tunnel, they hurried toward the WindClan border.

The thorn tunnel rustled and Firestar and Lionblaze hurried out of the tunnel. "The fire is stretching beyond the camp," Lionblaze meowed.

"Where do we go?" the panicked yowls of warriors sounded and Hollyleaf realized they were confused and they did not know where to go.

"Stay together!" Hollyleaf heard Firestar yowl and she hoped the other warriors would hear him.

"Where do we go?" Lionblaze meowed. Hollyleaf gazed at her brother and looked up as more trees around them caught on fire and more branches began to fall to the ground.

"To the stream, cross into WindClan territory, it's our only way," Firestar commanded, his voice was loud enough for all of his clan mates to hear him.

"But WindClan will not like that," Stormleaf protested. Hollyleaf noticed he was standing beside Rosewing, his fur was fluffed out and his eyes were wild with fear.

"They will understand, RiverClan understood when this happened in the old forest and WindClan will understand now…I hope, now go!" Firestar ordered as the heat from the fire grew. Smoke moved all around the cats and the trees around them suddenly caught on flame and Hollyleaf caught sight of another lightening bolt striking the ground nearby.

"What about you?" Lionblaze asked above the noise of the flames and of another thunderclap that had sounded.

"Go, I will be fine, I will not leave until everyone has made it safely out of the forest," Firestar meowed and Hollyleaf realized the ThunderClan's leaders words were not the same as the words in her visions. More voices came up all around and Hollyleaf couldn't distinguish several of the voices.

"Where's Longtail?"

"And Mousefur?"

"I can't find Daisy or Ferncloud."

"They may have already gotten to the stream."

"I can't find Bumblepaw or Blossompaw."

"Where's Foxclaw and Honeyfern?"

"Get to the stream!" Firestar yowled over the roar of the flames. "Stay together and go! Lionblaze, take Hollyleaf and the other queens and go with them. Make sure they get across the stream."

"Hollyleaf, go without me, I'm staying to help Firestar find the missing cats," Lionblaze meowed stubbornly. Firestar glared at him but Lionblaze held his gaze before jerking his head toward Hollyleaf.

"Go!" He meowed swiftly.

Hollyleaf bit her lip but nodded before hurrying off toward the stream with Icesong, Ferncloud and Daisy just behind her.

~*~

Lionblaze watched his sister, his mate and the other queens hurry toward the stream before turning to Firestar. "Where do you think the others are? I saw Mousefur and Longtail escape but what about the others?" he asked.

"They must still be in the forest," Firestar meowed.

"Daisy and Ferncloud have made their way to the stream, they were with Icesong and Hollyleaf," Lionblaze reported.

"I know, we have to find Longtail and Mousefur as well as Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, Honeyfern and Foxclaw," Firestar meowed before coughing as the smoke entered his lungs.

Lionblaze followed as Firestar led the way back into the burning forest before he gazed around swiftly, looking for any signs of the six missing cats. "Lionblaze!" at Firestar call, Lionblaze hurried forward, jumping over a burning branch before landing neatly beside the ThunderClan leader.

Firestar pointed with his tail and Lionblaze, gasped, his eyes wide when he spotted Blossompaw and Bumblepaw surrounded by flames that were climbing the trees surrounding them. Bumblepaw was on the ground, his eyes were closed and his pelt was covered with soot.

"Go to them, I'll look for Mousefur, Longtail, Foxclaw and Honeyfern," Firestar meowed, leaping into the forest before Lionblaze could reply. The golden warrior leapt through the branches, wincing as the flame's heat scorched his pelt.

"Bumblepaw! Bumblepaw, wake up!" Blossompaw was yowling by the time Lionblaze made it to their side. The pale brown she cat pushed her nose into Bumblepaw's fur but the apprentice didn't move.

Lionblaze moved forward, noticing the flames were starting to move down the trees and it would be only a matter of time before the newleaf grass caught on fire. "Come on, Blossompaw, we have to get out of here, how did you get separated from the others?" he meowed.

Blossompaw gazed up at the golden deputy with grief in her eyes. "W…We lost our way," she stammered out before gazing at Bumblepaw's body. "He can't be dead, he just can't be."

Lionblaze gently touched Bumblepaw's fur before shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the smoke. "He walks with StarClan now."

"No!" Blossompaw cried lowering her head and pressing into her brother's motionless body's fur.

"Come on, Blossompaw, you need to live for your brother," Lionblaze meowed.

"We can't just leave him here," Blossompaw protested.

"And we won't," Lionblaze promised, lowering his head before picking up Bumblepaw's limp body and hurrying through the forest, leaping through a gap in the trees that had been untouched by the fire. Blossompaw followed him and almost as soon as she landed on the ground beside Lionblaze, the grassy clearing she was standing in caught on fire.

"Come on," Lionblaze meowed around a mouthful of fur before hurrying in the direction of the WindClan border.

He spotted dark ginger fur moving through the trees as soon as he exited the forest near the WindClan border. Cloudtail and Brackenfur were there, standing on the edge of the streambank.

"Is she all right?" Brackenfur meowed gazing at his apprentice.

"Her brother isn't, take her and Bumblepaw, can you get Bumblepaw over the border?" Lionblaze asked, placing Bumblepaw's body gently on the ground.

"I…I should be able to, can you walk on your own, Blossompaw?"

The grief-stricken apprentice nodded and padded numbly after Brackenfur and Cloudtail as they gently took Bumblepaw's body into their jaws before starting to wade through the stream that marked the boundary between WindClan and ThunderClan.

"What about you?" Brackenfur asked when they made it to the other side of the border. Cloudtail took Bumblepaw's body before gently dragging him toward where the rest of the ThunderClan cats lay huddled.

"I will join you later, watch over Blossompaw and I'll be back, I have to find Longtail, Mousefur, Foxclaw and Honeyfern," Lionblaze meowed and before the others could protest, he turned around before hurrying away, disappearing into the still burning forest.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, I told you that chapter would be long**

**Darth: wasn't that long**

**Blaze: compared to my other chapters, it was**

**Crimsonstar: yup, seven pages**

**Tigerstar: seven days…**

**Crimsonstar: shut up (cuts Tigerstar in half with Blaze's lightsaber)**

**Blaze: hey! Ya stole my lightsaber**

**Crimsonstar: sorry**

**Blaze: (laughs) anyway, please review and the next chapter will come as soon as I possibly can and sorry for the cliffhanger, they are just so addicting.**


	21. Chapter 19: Another Rainy Night

**Blaze: well, chapter nineteen everyone**

**Crimsonstar: yay**

**Tigerstar: woohoo**

**Palpatine: cool**

**Vader and Luke: (ignites lightsabers)**

**Palpatine: (steals Mace's Mustang and drives off)**

**Mace: damn it (ignites lightsaber and joins Vader and Luke in their chase)**

**Tigerstar: okay**

**Crimsonstar: that was weird**

**Blaze: yeah, well here is chapter 19 and if anyone of you can get where I got the title from, I'll give you a Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Stormleaf, Nightfire, and Tigerstar virtual plushie collection as well as a virtual cookie. **

Chapter 19

Another Rainy Night

Lionblaze hurried through the burning forest, dodging around flaming branches and narrowing his eyes as he strained to see through the smoke. He tried to call out to Firestar but the smoke hit his lungs and he coughed instead. _Where is he?_ Lionblaze thought. He knew his leader was on his last life and he wasn't ready to be leader yet.

He dodged around another branch before opening his jaws. "Firestar!" he called before breaking off and coughing as the smoke entered his lungs. He paused for a split second to get his breath under control and thought he heard a faint reply.

"Firestar!" he gasped out, unable to make his voice get louder than a wheeze.

"I'm over here," Firestar's voice sounded just as hoarse as Lionblaze's and he hurried in the direction of the voice. He spotted a flash of dark ginger fur and hurried into the clearing, Firestar was standing in the center of the clearing, and his eyes were narrowed as he strained to see in the darkness. Beneath his paws was the limp motionless form of Honeyfern; just beside Honeyfern was Briarpaw's terrified body.

"What happened?" Lionblaze gasped, moving to Firestar's side to get a better view and gasped when he saw the large charred branch over Honeyfern's body.

"Honeyfern saved my life," Briarpaw cried, her voice filled with anguish and her body trembling.

"She knew what she was doing, Briarpaw, you can't blame yourself," Firestar meowed soothingly.

"What happened?" Lionblaze repeated.

Firestar glanced at him. "The fire burned through the roots of the tree and it started to fall, Briarpaw was too scared to move and Honeyfern pushed her out of the way, the fall of the tree killed her," he meowed.

"What about Foxclaw, Longtail and Mousefur?" the golden warrior asked.

"Foxclaw's dead," Firestar whispered. "I found his body back there," he gestured toward the burning forest just behind them. "I got him to the stream and Thornclaw took him over and then I came to find Honeyfern. I still have not found Longtail or Mousefur yet, what of you?"

"Bumblepaw is dead," Lionblaze meowed, padding over to Firestar's side as the ThunderClan leader started to remove the remains of the charred branch from Honeyfern's body. "He died while he was in that clearing and I think it is because he breathed in too much smoke."

"ThunderClan has lost many good cats today," Firestar meowed, gently lifting Honeyfern's body in his jaws before looking at Briarpaw who was still trembling. "Come on, Briarpaw," he added.

"She only just rejoined ThunderClan and then she was killed saving her clan mate," Lionblaze whispered gesturing for Briarpaw to go ahead of her and he followed the two cats as they made their way toward the forest edge.

"I know but she died nobly, she gave her life to save Briarpaw's life," Firestar meowed through a mouthful of light brown fur. The golden warrior nodded in reply before hurrying after Firestar as the ThunderClan leader led them toward the stream that marked the boundary between ThunderClan and WindClan.

~*~

Stormleaf gazed up at the sky as another lightening bolt illuminated the darkness for a split second. The lightening bolt was followed by a loud thunderclap and in the dim light, he spotted three cats making their way toward them, four other cats followed them.

The three in the front were Leafpool and Longtail, carrying a limp dusky brown shape in between them. "Mousefur," Stormleaf whispered his eyes wide with horror. They had already lost Bumblepaw and Foxclaw, and now they might have lost Mousefur, why wasn't StarClan trying to protect their clans?"

Leafpool limped forward before placing Mousefur on the ground beside Foxclaw and Bumblepaw. "I'm sorry," she meowed as the other ThunderClan members. "I tried everything I could but she breathed in too much smoke while she was trying to save Longtail."

Longtail lowered himself on the ground before pressing his face into his paws. Leafpool sat down beside him before gently soothing him as best as she could with her tail. Firestar padded to their sides, placing Honeyfern's limp body beside Mousefur's and stepping back as a loud wail sounded.

Brackenfur hurried forward before crouching down beside Honeyfern's limp body, his eyes wide with grief. "First Sorreltail and now my daughter, why StarClan, why?" he yowled to the dark sky above.

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost made their way quickly to their father's side as Firestar padded through the cats, his pelt was black from the falling ash and he coughed. Jayfeather got up from where he was checking on Rosewing before padding to the ThunderClan leader's side.

"I'm fine, Jayfeather, see to the other cats," he ordered as three cats appeared on the rise. "Besides, WindClan is here. I need to talk with them." He broke off and let out another hoarse cough before padding toward the three cats Lionblaze padded after him.

Stormleaf glanced at Rosewing. "Will you be all right?" he meowed.

"Yes, go on," Rosewing meowed purring slightly.

Stormleaf purred before padding over to join his cousin and Firestar as a gray she cat with a black tom and a darker black tom came to join them. "Ashstar," Firestar greeted the gray she cat before coughing and Stormleaf could tell he was struggling to seem strong in front of the WindClan leader.

"What are you doing here?" Ashstar asked.

"Fire in our home, we were forced to flee, we did not have anywhere else to go," Firestar meowed.

The darker black tom gazed at the ThunderClan cats his eyes were narrowed and Stormleaf saw his gaze was trained on Leafpool. "Ashstar, we can't just let them stay here," the WindClan deputy meowed.

Ashstar nodded. "I remember RiverClan took pity on ThunderClan when fire raged their home back in the old forest, why shouldn't we do the same?" she meowed before glancing at Firestar. "You are welcomed to join us, do you need any help?"

"I think Jayfeather and Flamingpaw have things under control but we may need herbs," Firestar meowed.

"Are you seriously thinking of letting them into our camp?" Breezepelt meowed incredulously.

"Wouldn't you do the same if you were in Ashstar's position? For once, try thinking about someone other than yourself," Crowfeather snapped, cuffing his son sharply across the ear

Breezepelt glared venom in his father's direction before snorting and looking away. Ashstar glanced briefly at Breezepelt before looking at Firestar. "You may come with us to our camp, do you require any help?"

"We would first like to hold vigil for four of our cats," Firestar meowed. A loud thunderclap sounded in the sky and Stormleaf gazed up at the sky just as large raindrops fell from the dark clouds above.

"Rain," Stormleaf breathed as the cold water droplets splashed against his face.

"It'll put out the flames," Lionblaze meowed.

"Reminds me of the fire back in the old forest," Firestar murmured before nodding to Ashstar. "We will join you as soon as we hold vigil for our cats."

"I understand, Breezepelt will stay behind to show you to our camp when you are ready," Ashstar meowed.

"What?" Breezepelt protested indignantly. "I'm not going to do that."

"You will do as you are ordered to, she is your leader, Breezepelt, show some respect," Crowfeather snapped cuffing Breezepelt sharply over the ear again.

Breezepelt grumbled but nodded and Ashstar and Crowfeather padded away from the ThunderClan cats. Firestar, Lionblaze and Stormleaf made their way to the four dead cats' side as the rest of the ThunderClan cats gathered around them.

Raindrops fell like tears on the forest floor as if StarClan were mourning the deaths of Mousefur, Honeyfern, Foxclaw and Bumblepaw as well. Stormleaf positioned himself just outside the circle of grieving cats, his green eyes trained on the cats that were gathered around.

Stormleaf felt sorry for Brackenfur, he had lost his mate when Spiderleg attacked the first time and now he lost his daughter. The golden brown warrior was currently crouched beside Honeyfern's body, his nose pressed deep into his daughter's fur.

Dawn began to crawl into the morning sky and the stars winked out of existence. The sun began its ascent into the sky but the dark clouds blocked it; rain continued to fall to the ground, obliterating nearly everything within sight and Stormleaf hoped the rain would put out the last of the flames.

Longtail and Leafpool, along with Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Millie and Graystripe, buried Bumblepaw, Honeyfern, Foxclaw and Mousefur together. When the burials were done, Firestar called his clan together.

"WindClan have offered us shelter until the flames have passed," he meowed.

"We shouldn't trust WindClan," Cloudtail protested interrupting Firestar.

The flame-colored ThunderClan leader glared at his nephew. "Just as some of you might remember, RiverClan helped us when fire raged through our camp in the old forest and WindClan offer their help now. We can't go back to our own camp until the flames have passed. With any luck, the rain will stop the flames," he meowed.

Lionblaze stood up. "As Firestar said, we can't go back to our camp and we are on WindClan territory, I suggest we take Ashstar's offer," he meowed. "Sure we'll be in debt to WindClan but at least we'll have some shelter and some prey if WindClan are willing to share."

The ThunderClan cats grumbled before nodding and getting to their paws. Firestar glanced over at the rise as Breezepelt got to his paws. "Come on then," Breezepelt meowed ungraciously. "Ashstar told me to escort you to the WindClan camp."

Hollyleaf snorted just behind him and Stormleaf glanced at his cousin. Hollyleaf didn't meet Stormleaf's gaze as she padded beside Icesong, Ferncloud and Daisy was just behind her. Lionblaze was at Firestar's side and the rest of the warriors were behind him. Leafpool limped after them, her tail guiding Longtail over the rise and toward the WindClan camp.

The rain was still falling in a rapid downpour by the time Breezepelt led them into the WindClan camp. Ashstar and Crowfeather were sitting side by side with each other and Ashstar got to her paws as the ThunderClan cats stumbled into the camp.

"You may take shelter on the outskirts," she meowed. "I know it's not all that much but it'll have to do. If any of you need any herbs, Kestrelwing will be able to help you." She gestured with her tail and a dark brown tom padded toward them, Jayfeather instantly padded off to meet him with Flamingpaw just behind him.

"This is most unfortunate," Stormleaf murmured.

"At least we have shelter," Rosewing pointed out.

"True."

Lionblaze and Firestar were talking with the WindClan leader and deputy while Kestrelwing, Jayfeather and Flamingpaw checked on all the ThunderClan cats. "How are you, Stormleaf?" Jayfeather asked as he came to a stop beside the dark gray warrior.

"I'm not as bad as the others," Stormleaf meowed. "You can treat me last."

His cousin nodded. "What about you, Rosewing?" he asked.

Rosewing shook her head. "I'm fine," she meowed.

Kestrelwing gazed at Rosewing for a long moment before padding to her side and gently placing the honey-covered moss in his jaws on the ground. He listened to Rosewing's breathing before shaking his head.

"There is smoke in your system, at least take a little honey, it'll soothe your throat and hopefully make your breathing regular again," the WindClan medicine cat meowed.

Rosewing sighed and nodded before taking a few drops of the honey and allowing the sticky sweet liquid into her mouth. Kestrelwing picked up the moss when she was done before moving away to the other cats.

"I think you should check on Firestar," Stormleaf murmured, pointing with his tail toward the ThunderClan leader. Firestar was lying on his side with Lionblaze gazing at him with concern in his eyes.

Jayfeather followed his gaze before nodding. "Will you be all right by yourself? Flamingpaw and I are going to check on Lionblaze and Firestar," he meowed.

"I'll be fine," Kestrelwing meowed.

"If you need any help, Leafpool can still help even though she can hardly walk," Jayfeather meowed.

Kestrelwing nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he meowed before padding off to help the other ThunderClan cats. Jayfeather and Flamingpaw glanced at each other before padding off toward the ThunderClan leader. Stormleaf gazed after them for a long moment before turning his green gaze to the dark sky above his head.

Large raindrops continued to fall to the ground and Stormleaf hoped to StarClan that the rain would put out the fire and allow them to return to their camp. _Or what's left of it, anyway,_ he thought.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Crimsonstar: Blaze hopes you liked it**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Darth: where is Blaze?**

**Crimsonstar: said something about going to listen to Linkin Park**

**Darth: typical**

**Blaze: (listening to "New Divide" by Linkin Park) woohoo, LINKIN PARK ROCKS  
Vader: okay?**

**Luke: that was weird**

**Tigerstar: um, wrong story**

**Vader: (glowers, ignites lightsaber and slices Tigerstar in half)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: what was that for?**

**Luke: you need anger management classes, father**

**Vader: (snorts) I've been kicked out of anger management classes and the mental institution twice**

**Luke: I can see why**

**Blaze: hi**

**Luke, Tigerstar's Ghost, and Darth: ahhh! (leaps in air in fright)**

**Luke: (pushes past Darth, leaps into Qui-Gon's limo before driving off)**

**Qui-Gon: hey! that's my limo!**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: (gets made alive again, leaps on Vader's dark blue Harley Davidson motorcycle and drives off)**

**Vader: hey! that's my motorcycle**

**Darth: (leaps into Mace's '64 Mustang and drives off)**

**Mace: God, not again**

**Mace, Qui-Gon and Vader: (leap into a starship and chase after Darth, Tigerstar and Luke)**

**Blaze: (laughing so hard it hurt) ha, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


	22. Chapter 20: The Prophecy Revealed

**Blaze: (still laughing so hard)**

**Darth, Tigerstar and Luke: that was not funny**

**Blaze: it kind of was**

**Mace: you stole my Mustang!**

**Darth: You sold it to me so long as I killed Palpatine for you**

**Mace: um, you haven't killed Palpatine yet**

**Palpatine: hahahaha**

**Darth: (slices Palpatine in half with a lightsaber)**

**Blaze: (makes Palpatine alive again)**

**Darth: see what happens every time I kill him**

**Palpatine: not again**

**Blaze: I love torturing him, (laughs) here is chapter 20**

Chapter 20

The Prophecy Revealed

Jayfeather paused when he reached Firestar's side and he stretched out a paw before placing it on the ThunderClan leader's chest. He could hear the irregular breathing and sighed before turning his sightless blue gaze to his apprentice. "Flamingpaw, do you still have that honey-covered moss Kestrelwing gave us earlier?" he asked.

"Yes, Jayfeather," Flamingpaw meowed and Jayfeather got the impression of Flamingpaw pushing the honey-covered moss forward.

"You should treat the others first," Firestar meowed but he broke off and let out another hoarse cough.

"At least take a little," Lionblaze meowed. "What would the clan do if their leader fell ill or worse?"

Firestar shifted slightly and Jayfeather felt ways of calm acceptance coming off of the ThunderClan leader. He shook his head before pushing the moss toward Firestar who lapped up a few drops before pushing it toward Lionblaze. "He stayed nearly as long as I did in the burning forest," he rasped.

Jayfeather nodded. "You should take some as well, Lionblaze, what would the Clan do if both the clan leader and deputy fell ill?" he meowed, throwing part of Lionblaze's word back into his teeth.

The golden deputy shifted before he lowered his head and lapped up a few drops of the honey. "We should at least save the rest for the other cats. There are far more others that will need your help," he meowed.

Jayfeather sighed. "That is true," he mewed before looking at Flamingpaw. "Flamingpaw, can you take some of this moss and go and check on the queens? Remember to only give them a little, just enough to soothe their throats."

"All right, Jayfeather," Flamingpaw meowed. Jayfeather heard her pick up the moss before padding in the direction of where the queens were sitting. Jayfeather could smell Hollyleaf and Icesong nearby with Ferncloud and Daisy just beyond them.

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes, it was thanks to Stormleaf they we had any warning at all," Jayfeather meowed in a low voice but, unfortunately, Firestar overheard them. He didn't say anything and Jayfeather went on, "and Hollyleaf. If they hadn't been warned by StarClan, we wouldn't have been warned in time."

"StarClan warned Hollyleaf and Stormleaf?" Firestar meowed sharply and Jayfeather felt him stiffen.

"Er, yes, they sent a sign that warned Stormleaf and Hollyleaf of the approaching fire," Jayfeather said. He knew Firestar knew about the prophecy but he wasn't going admit that he knew about it as well.

Firestar narrowed his eyes and Jayfeather got the distinct feeling that Firestar knew he knew. "You know?" he meowed quietly, nearly too low for Jayfeather to hear him.

"Know what?" Lionblaze asked.

"The prophecy," Firestar meowed in the same soft tone. He lifted his head before looking at Lionblaze. "Go and find Hollyleaf and Stormleaf, I want to talk to you two and find Tigerpaw and Nightfire as well."

Lionblaze dipped his head to his leader before padding to find the cats Firestar had requested. Jayfeather glanced at him. "What's this about?" he asked.

"The prophecy," Firestar meowed. "And so much more. I know you know about it, Jayfeather, StarClan had informed me before the last full moon. They also informed me of the complete prophecy and of Stormleaf being the 'Fourth of Fire'."

"Did you always know Scourge was your half-brother?" Jayfeather asked, referring to the grandfather of Crimsonstar, who was Stormleaf's mother.

"No, it came as much of a shock to me as to you," Firestar admitted.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather heard Tigerpaw's voice as the dark brown apprentice came to a stop beside them. Nightfire was just behind him with Stormleaf at her side. Lionblaze was bringing up the rear with Hollyleaf just beside him.

"It is time all of you know of the prophecy," Firestar meowed quietly.

"What prophecy?" Tigerpaw asked.

"The prophecy that has brought you all together," the flame colored leader replied. "I would have told you sooner but I felt you were not ready. The full prophecy goes like this: _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. But the three will not be alone for a time will come when a fourth shall arise. The blood of the past will arise again and seek vengeance. And the four alone may be able to save their clans."_

"But I don't get it, I'm the fourth of fire and all but who is the blood of the past?" Stormleaf asked, tipping his head to one side confused.

"I had thought it was BloodClan," Jayfeather admitted.

"No, it is not BloodClan, it is something more, the blood of the past, what could that mean?" Firestar murmured.

"Could it mean an old enemy of the clans is returning?" Hollyleaf asked.

_But who or what?_ Nightfire asked, projecting her thoughts to everyone.

"Could it be Tigerstar?" Hollyleaf asked and Jayfeather winced at the mention of the dark cat that had haunted their dreams for so long.

"No, it is not him," Tigerpaw meowed quietly. Firestar glanced at him sharply and Jayfeather could feel waves off shock coming off of the ThunderClan leader.

"How would you know?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"Because I am Tigerstar," Tigerpaw meowed. "I am the reincarnation of Tigerstar would probably explain it better."

Shock came off of Hollyleaf and Lionblaze and the waves nearly toppled Jayfeather over. But the waves were not compared to the shock-filled waves coming off of Firestar.

"You knew?" he gasped and Jayfeather pictured his eyes shooting wide with surprise.

"I have always known, from the moment Bluestar spoke to me when I was a kit," Tigerpaw meowed. "I know of everything, of the prophecy, of spirit of my past life visiting you and Nightfire just before the attack of the foxes."

Firestar shook his head before turning his gaze to the dark sky above. Rain continued to fall down and soaked the cats through and Jayfeather shivered as a warm newleaf breeze drifted through the WindClan camp.

"It seems StarClan are making sure everything is ready," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Stormleaf asked.

"I mean there is something coming, something that not even StarClan has the power to stop but you four do," Firestar meowed, gesturing with his tail to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Stormleaf. "And it is my duty, along with Nightfire and Tigerpaw, to guide you on your quest."

Tigerpaw turned to gaze sharply at Nightfire. "You are the other guardian," he murmured.

Nightfire purred. _Of course,_ she meowed silently, projecting her thoughts to everyone. _It took me a while to figure it out however but I am the other guardian._

"This is all too much to comprehend in one day," Stormleaf mewed.

"Especially after everything that has happened," Hollyleaf agreed.

Firestar lowered his head. "Yes, I know," he meowed before looking up sharply. "Do not mention this to anyone and I mean anyone, not even Icesong or Mousewhisker."

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather exchanged quick glances and Stormleaf stepped forward. "I promise I won't say anything, Firestar," he meowed.

"I promise as well," Tigerpaw meowed.

_As do I,_ Nightfire agreed silently.

"Then we do as well," Jayfeather meowed after receiving a few nods from Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

_The blood of the past will arise again and seek vengeance._

Jayfeather stopped before gazing around with wide sightless blue eyes. _If the blood of the past wasn't referring to BloodClan than who or what is arising? And why is StarClan powerless to stop this new threat?_ He wondered silently.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, yeah, yeah, I know its' short**

**Darth: that was really short**

**Tigerstar: much shorter than chapters 18 and 19**

**Darth: yeah**

**Tigerstar: um, did any of you see where Blaze went?**

**Darth: um nope, you two?**

**Vader: no, I thought you were watching her**

**Luke: I thought Mace was**

**Mace: and I thought Palpatine was**

**Palpatine: don't look at me**

**Blaze: boo!**

**Vader, Luke, Mace, Darth, Tigerstar and Palpatine: (leap up with screams of fright)**

**Vader: (leaps onto his Harley Davidson before driving off to Hollywood)**

**Luke: (leaps into Ahsoka's private jet before flying off)**

**Ahsoka: hey, that's my jet!**

**Mace: (leaps into his '64 Mustang and drives away)**

**Darth: (leaps into Mace's other '64 Mustang and drives away)**

**Mace: wow, I didn't know that was there**

**Tigerstar: (leaps into a speeder and flies off)**

**Palpatine: (leaps into a hole to hide)**

**Blaze: (laughing her head off) ah that was good**

**Ahsoka: it was good, wasn't it?**

**Obi-Wan: I liked it though Tigerstar took my speeder (goes after Tigerstar)**

**Blaze: (still laughing) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can**


	23. Chapter 21: A Devestated Camp

**Obi-Wan: I finally got my speeder back from Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: mmmmf**

**Blaze: what was that?**

**Obi-Wan: oh, I forgot to ungag him (ungags Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: (glares at Obi-Wan)**

**Blaze: where are the others?**

**Obi-Wan: still hiding and what happened to Crimsonstar?**

**Crimsonstar: I took last chapter off**

**Obi-Wan: (leaps into air in fright) don't do that**

**Crimsonstar: I'm sorry (doesn't sound sorry at all)**

**Blaze: (sighs) here is chapter 21 and I hope you like it and yeah, I know it is short**

Chapter 21

A Devastated Camp

Nightfire gazed around with narrowed blue eyes as the sun began to fall beyond the horizon. The light shed a bloody glow over the devastated forest and rain continued to fall to the ground. The dark storm clouds were alit with bloody light that could hardly be seen beyond the dark clouds.

The mute she cat sighed before stretching and gazing around. She could see her clan mates were getting ready to rest for the night. Stormleaf was sitting beside Toadpelt and Birchfall. Lionblaze was talking quietly with Firestar with Graystripe listening nearby. Hollyleaf and Icesong were sharing tongues in the shadows of one of the hills with Ferncloud and Daisy watching nearby.

"What's the matter, Nightfire?" Nightfire glanced up in time to find Tigerpaw padding toward her. The dark brown apprentice gaze at her curiously before sitting down beside her.

_Nothing, I was just thinking,_ Nightfire meowed silently as she turned her blue gaze to the sky above her head. Tigerpaw followed her gaze before blinking as a raindrop landed on his nose. He raised a paw before brushing it across his nose and gazing around.

"With all this rain, I'm sure the flames will be put out," he meowed.

_I know and I hope the camp is not too devastated,_ Nightfire meowed silently.

"I don't think it will be, even if it is, the Clan will be able to repair, they were able to do that to the old camp back in the old forest," Tigerpaw meowed.

Nightfire glanced at him sharply before understanding dawned on her. _You're remembering your past life?_ She asked.

"I have always remembered it," Tigerpaw meowed softly as he gazed around. "I tend to have several flashbacks however but I know who I was and what I did to the clans."

_You aren't that cat anymore, Tigerpaw, you are a new cat all together even if you share the past of the cat you once were,_ Nightfire protested silently.

Tigerpaw blinked slightly before turning his amber eyes on Nightfire and looking away quickly. He gazed around the camp and Nightfire noticed his eyes were lingering on Firestar. "I remember in my past life, I hated Firestar," he meowed quietly. "I guess it was because he was in the way of my plans back then. But now, I look to him like a role model, he is my mentor after all now that Hollyleaf is in the nursery."

Nightfire nodded. _That is good, I look up to Firestar as well, he was my mentor as well and he is a very good leader,_ she meowed silently.

"Yes, he is, even in my past life, I'll have to admit that he is a good leader even if he was a kittypet before he was brought into the clans," Tigerpaw meowed.

_How did you know…?_ Nightfire broke off before nodding and adding silently, _you're past memories, am I right?_

Tigerpaw purred. "Yes," he meowed. "It was because of my past memories that I was able to fight that fox when I had no battle training. It was because of my past memories that I am able to hunt as I did when I was Tigerstar."

Nightfire purred in amusement before gazing around and spotting other cats beginning to settle down for the night. Thornclaw and Brightheart were on guard even though the WindClan cats had promised them no harm would come to them.

_I think you should get some sleep, Tigerpaw,_ she meowed silently.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?" Tigerpaw asked almost shyly.

Nightfire glanced at him, surprise in her dark blue eyes. _All right,_ she meowed silently before padding over to a bush that stood at the base of the hill. She settled down below it before curling up and Tigerpaw curled up beside her, moving so that he was still in the bush but he was not invading Nightfire's space.

"Good night, Nightfire," Tigerpaw murmured.

_Good night, _Nightfire replied silently as she rested her head on her slightly muddy paws. She closed her eyes before falling almost instantly into a dreamless sleep, a strange emotion crawling through her body even after she fell asleep.

~*~

Pre-dawn light filtered through the branches of the bush and Nightfire blinked open her eyes before gazing around. She noticed Tigerpaw wasn't there anymore and was startled when she felt disappointment go through her. She shook her head to clear it before padding out of the bush. She stretched, digging her claws into muddy ground, before gazing up at the sky.

The dark storm clouds had passed overnight and the sun was beginning its' ascent into the morning. Thin wisps of clouds lay scattered across the pale blue surface and Nightfire could see small wisps of smoke coming from the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

"It looks as though the storm put out the flames," Tigerpaw's muffled voice caused Nightfire to leap into the air in fright.

_Don't do that,_ she complained silently as she turned to look at the dark brown apprentice.

Tigerpaw shrugged before placing the rabbit he was carrying on the ground. "Do you want to share?" he asked. "WindClan provided the prey for us."

Nightfire gazed at the rabbit before looking at Tigerpaw and turning her gaze back to the prey._ Sure,_ she meowed finally as she crouched beside the rabbit before taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully as Tigerpaw crouched before taking a bite as well.

She gazed around and spotted Firestar padding toward them with Lionblaze, Birchfall and Graystripe just behind him. When she and Tigerpaw were done, Nightfire got to her paws before swiping her tongue over her jaws.

_What's the matter, Firestar?_ She asked silently.

"Nothing," Firestar meowed. "Graystripe thinks the fire might be out and he is going to take a patrol to check. Birchfall and Lionblaze are going with them and I want you and Tigerpaw to join them."

"All right, Firestar," Tigerpaw meowed also getting to his paws. Nightfire dipped her head before following Graystripe as the striped gray warrior led them toward the stream. He swam steadily across before waiting on the other side for Birchfall and Lionblaze to join him. Nightfire waded across and winced when her belly fur was soaked with water in the middle of the stream. She climbed onto the bank before glancing back to help Tigerpaw.

"I've got it," Tigerpaw meowed and Nightfire stepped back before watching as he dug his long curved claws into the pebbles before pulling himself onto the bank. He has only been training for about three moons and he was big for his age but Nightfire knew streams were dangerous even to the most powerful swimmer because the current could drag anyone into the lake.

"Let's go," Graystripe meowed before leading the way toward the camp. Nightfire padded at the rear of the group and Tigerpaw dropped back to join her.

"I wonder if anything is left," he meowed quietly as he gestured toward the burnt trees.

_I'm sure something is left,_ Nightfire replied before gazing around at the devastated forest as they entered it.

Fallen branches covered with soot and ash lay scattered across the forest floor. Dead leaves crunched underpaw and ash covered the once-grassy ground. Debris lay scattered in all directions and the fallen branches made the journey to the ThunderClan camp more treacherous.

"We are going to have to clear those branches before we bring the clan back," Graystripe meowed, gesturing with his tail toward the fallen branches.

"Hopefully the camp is still intact," Birchfall mewed.

"ThunderClan had to rebuild their camp when fire struck it back in the old forest," Graystripe reminded them.

"Yes, it took them a while but they managed to get the camp to look as it did before the fire, aside from the bare trees," Tigerpaw meowed and Graystripe glanced sharply at him.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

Tigerpaw lowered his head when he realized what he had said, before he could reply, Nightfire stepped in. _I heard some of the elders telling him of the fire that occurred in the old forest,_ she explained silently.

Graystripe narrowed his eyes, suspicion flashing in his amber eyes but he nodded before padding toward what was left of the thorn tunnel. The tunnel had nearly been entirely burnt and only a few branches covered with thorns remained. Graystripe pushed his way into the camp with Birchfall just behind him.

Lionblaze gestured for them to go first and Nightfire nodded before padding into the camp with Tigerpaw just behind her, Lionblaze brought the rear of the group. Nightfire's eyes shot wide with shock as she gazed at the devastated camp.

Fallen branches lay scattered across the once grassy clearing. The ferns surrounding the nursery had burned away as well as the leaves and the branches that intertwined above the warrior's den. The apprentice's den was left unscathed because it was in a cave and Jayfeather's den along with Firestar's den and the highledge were also unscathed though they were covered with soot and ash.

The large fallen branch in the center of the clearing had disintegrated into charred sticks that broke almost upon contact with the cat's paws. The trees surrounding the camp were bare and charred; covered with ash and some of the branches were hanging off of the trees, just barely able to keep a hold on the trunk of the tree.

"I had not expected this much damage," Lionblaze meowed from behind Nightfire, his amber eyes were wide.

"It is even worse than back in the old forest," Graystripe murmured.

"Not by that much however," Tigerpaw added and Graystripe threw him a sharp glance before gazing around.

"I don't think there is anything here," he meowed. "I think we should return to the WindClan camp and inform Firestar that its' safe to return." Nightfire could hear the shock and slight sadness in his voice and could see the surprise in his eyes as the striped gray tom led the way out of the devastated ThunderClan camp and toward the WindClan border.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, Tigerpaw knows about the fire from the old forest**

**Tigerstar: well duh I do, during that time, I was being made leader**

**Crimsonstar: you're a leader, OMG  
Tigerstar: you didn't know that? You must be an idiot**

**Crimsonstar: (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a hammer) learn the art of sarcasm you dillhole**

**Blaze: hey, that's my word**

**Crimsonstar: is not**

**Blaze: is so**

**Tigerstar: I don't mean to interrupt but who is going to end this author's note?**

**Blaze: I'm not**

**Crimsonstar: I'm not**

**Blaze: yes, you are**

**Crimsonstar: no you are**

**Blaze: no you are**

**Crimsonstar: no you are**

**Vader: oh for crying out loud, please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she can and she is hoping to get at least 215 reviews before the next chapter is posted**

**Blaze: but I'll gladly take more**


	24. Chapter 22: Return to Camp

**Blaze: I can't believe I'm already on chapter 22**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: Mace is looking for you**

**Darth: (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: God, not again (chases after him in Tigerstar's, formerly Obi-Wan's, speeder)**

**Tigerstar: hey, that's my speeder**

**Mace: you're a cat**

**Tigerstar: duh, I know that**

**Crimsonstar: odd people**

**Blaze: you're telling me, here is chapter 22 and I hope you like it and yeah, I decided to post this chapter before I get 215 reviews because 200 is enough. And I warn you now, some of the things mentioned in the prologue won't happen until the next book, I guess I probably shouldn't have included that part but oh well.**

Chapter 22 

Return to Camp

Stormleaf blinked open his eyes as the sunlight streamed into the makeshift den he shared with Rosewing and half of the other warriors. The WindClan camp was silent except for the gentle newleaf wind that surged through the camp, ruffling the cat's furs. The dark gray warrior got to his paws before padding out of the den and stretching, digging his claws into the sandy ground.

He gazed around and spotted Hollyleaf and Icesong talking with each other in the shadow of one of the hills that surrounded the camp. Firestar was sitting with a group of warriors around him but Stormleaf couldn't see any sign of his sister or of his cousin, Lionblaze.

_I wonder where they went,_ he thought. The sound of rustling came to Stormleaf's ears and he glanced over his shoulder in time to find Rosewing padding out of the den with Cinderheart, Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker just behind her. The gray and white warrior nodded to them before padding across the clearing to join his mate at the other end of the temporary camp.

"Rosewing, what are we going to do today?" Aspenpaw asked as he padded over to join his mentor with Dustpaw and Maplepaw just behind him.

"I don't know," Rosewing admitted. "There isn't much we can do until we return to our camp."

"Do you think anything's left?" Maplepaw asked, her green eyes were as round as the moon.

"I hope so," Rosewing meowed.

"Come on, Maplepaw, why don't we check if WindClan will allow us to hunt," Cinderheart suggested.

Maplepaw turned her gaze to the gray warrior. "Do you think they would?" she asked.

"We can always ask."

Maplepaw bounced excitedly on her paws; in spite of everything that was going on, Stormleaf was glad the apprentices were still full of energy. Maplepaw and Cinderheart padded off to where Ashstar and Crowfeather were talking in the middle of their camp.

"What about us?" Dustpaw asked, looking at Poppyfrost.

"We haven't had a chance to teach you how to hunt, have we?" Poppyfrost asked as she stretched before opening her jaws wide in a loud yawn.

"We haven't had the chance, the fire struck before we had the chance to begin their training," Rosewing pointed out.

Poppyfrost nodded. "Why don't we teach them how to stalk?" she suggested.

"Really? Can we, please?" Aspenpaw begged, turning his gaze to his mentor.

"All right," meowed Rosewing. "We'll join Poppyfrost and your brother and we can train you two together."

"That's fine by me," the tortoiseshell she cat meowed before blinking gently to Stormleaf. "Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks, I'm going to see if there's anything Firestar wants me to do," the dark gray apprentice replied and was startled when disappointment crossed Poppyfrost's facial features. He turned to look at Rosewing. "I'll see you later," he meowed before padding away but not before he caught a gleam of anger in Poppyfrost's eyes.

_Why is she so angry?_ He wondered silently as he made his way over to join the senior warriors who were gathered around the ThunderClan leader.

"They should be back by now," Brackenfur was meowing when Stormleaf came within earshot of the group of cats.

"They are probably making sure the camp is safe enough to return to," Thornclaw pointed out.

"That is true," Cloudtail agreed, his blue eyes scanning the outskirts of the WindClan camp where Ashstar had allowed them to stay for the night until the fire in their own territory was put out by the rain from the night before. Stormleaf gazed up at the sky and saw that the clouds above were still dark but there weren't that many; they lay scattered across the pale blue surface like the night before.

Stormleaf turned his attention to the stream that marked the boundary between WindClan and ThunderClan and spotted a familiar golden shape. The golden shape of Lionblaze was padding toward them with Graystripe, Birchfall, Tigerpaw and Nightfire just behind him.

"Well, they are back now," Firestar meowed getting to his paws before padding over to join his deputy and the patrol as they made their way into the makeshift camp. "What's the news on the camp?" he asked once he came within earshot of the golden warrior. Stormleaf edged closer to the group to hear the report as Lionblaze began to speak.

"The camp is devastated," the ThunderClan deputy was meowing when Stormleaf tuned into the conversation. "The only thing that the fire left untouched was your den, Jayfeather's den and the apprentice den. There are debris and burnt branches covering the forest floor that will make returning to the camp harder but there was nothing else there. The fire was put out by the rain from last night."

Firestar nodded. "We will return to camp now but I want a patrol to be sent ahead to clear the way for the clan," he meowed.

"I'll go," Cloudtail meowed stepping forward.

"As will I," Stormleaf agreed getting to his paws and padding over to join the white warrior who narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

Firestar blinked before gazing around at his clan mates as more cats began to gather around him. "Rosewing, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart and Maplepaw will join you," he meowed finally and the four cats he named looked up before getting to their paws and padding over to join Stormleaf and Cloudtail.

"We will follow you but slower to give you enough time to clear out the path into the camp," Lionblaze meowed and Firestar nodded in agreement before turning around to address the clan.

"We'll be returning to camp now, Graystripe's patrol reported that the fire has been put out but it will take a while to rebuild the camp," he meowed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toadpelt asked from where he was sitting beside Whitewing. Birchfall got to his paws before padding over to join his mate as the rest of the ThunderClan cats yowled their agreement.

"We will discuss it when we return to the camp," the flame-colored tom meowed in reply before getting to his paws and padding over to join Ashstar and Crowfeather who were watching the ThunderClan cats. Breezepelt was sitting beside his father, glaring at the ThunderClan cats with hostility and contempt in his eyes.

"ThunderClan thanks you for your hospitality," Firestar meowed, dipping his head to the WindClan leader. "We are in your debt."

Breezepelt snorted. "It wasn't as if we had a choice in the matter," he hissed angrily and was rewarded with a cuff to the ear.

"Honestly, Breezepelt, what has gotten into you?" Crowfeather snapped angrily. "Just a few days ago, you nearly clawed Sunpaw because she asked you to help her look after Morningflower and Webfoot. And the day before that, you talked back to Kestrelwing when he asked you to bring Dewspots some borage."

Breezepelt drew his lips back into a snarl. "Why should I bother with them?" he hissed angrily, his amber eyes filled with hatred. "It's not as if they did anything for me. Kestrelwing didn't do anything when Heathertail was killed so why should I help them?"

"Breezepelt!" Crowfeather hissed sharply. "They are your clan mates!" He cuffed Breezepelt sharply across the ear. "I don't know what's gotten into you, I admit I haven't been that good of a father but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on your clan mates." The dark gray warrior's eyes drifted to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Leafpool as he said those words.

Stormleaf blinked in confusion. _What would the WindClan deputy have to do with Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze?_ He wondered silently but didn't say anything out loud as the WindClan deputy began to speak.

"Why don't you take out a hunting patrol, Breezepelt?" he meowed. "That way, you can get out of camp and clear your thoughts. Take Leaftail, Harespring and Tornear with you."

Breezepelt snorted but got to his paws before padding toward the warrior's den of the WindClan camp and disappeared inside. Stormleaf turned to look at Crowfeather as the dark gray deputy shook his head before sighing.

"Something is wrong with Breezepelt, you should have Nightcloud talk to him," Ashstar suggested.

"I'll ask her to later," Crowfeather meowed softly before his gaze turned to Hollyleaf who was padding over to join them. Lionblaze slipped past his sister to join his mate, Icesong, in the shadow of the hill.

"Again, thank you, Ashstar," Firestar meowed before signaling with his tail for his clan to gather around him. Before Stormleaf padded off to join Cloudtail and the advance patrol, he paused when he heard Crowfeather begin to speak.

"I heard you are expecting kits, Hollyleaf, congratulations," Crowfeather meowed in a soft voice to the black queen.

Hollyleaf glared briefly at Crowfeather before glancing around quickly as if making sure no one was within earshot. "Thanks," she meowed ungraciously before she padded over to join Jayfeather as he padded toward the group of cats with Flamingpaw just behind him.

Stormleaf watched as Crowfeather watched Hollyleaf and Jayfeather before turning around and disappearing over the rise with Ashstar just behind him. _What was that about?_ The dark gray warrior wondered silently.

"Stormleaf, are you coming or not?" Poppyfrost called from where she was standing beside Cloudtail near the edge of the makeshift camp.

"I'm coming," Stormleaf called hurrying after the tortoiseshell she cat. He glanced back one but Crowfeather had already disappeared back into his camp and he couldn't help but wonder why Crowfeather was talking to Hollyleaf? _And why was there an almost fatherly tone in his voice?_ Stormleaf thought

~*~

By the time they reached the forest's edge, the sun was already high in the sky. Shadows crawled across the forest floor and Stormleaf began to understand why Lionblaze had said the camp was devastated. The forest itself was devastated from as far as Stormleaf could see. The dark gray warrior padded deeper into the forest after Rosewing and Poppyfrost, Maplepaw and Cinderheart brought up the rear and Cloudtail led the group.

"Wow, this place is devastated," Poppyfrost breathed, dropping back to join Stormleaf. She self-consciously pressed her tortoiseshell fur to Stormleaf just as Rosewing glanced over her shoulder. The dark cream colored she cat scowled angrily before looking away and Stormleaf blinked.

_What's she so angry about?_ He wondered silently as he padded through the forest, moving away from Poppyfrost as he did so. By the time they reached the entrance to what was left of the thorn tunnel, they had managed to clear the charred branches that lay in front of them and cleared the pathway for the clan.

Cloudtail led the way into the camp and Rosewing and Poppyfrost followed him. Stormleaf came next with Cinderheart and Maplepaw just behind him. They stopped dead, their eyes shooting wide with shock when they entered the camp.

The camp was devastated and Stormleaf could see ash and soot covering the once grassy clearing. The highledge and the stone wall that covered the entire right side were covered with ash and soot.

"Will we really be able to rebuild the camp?" Poppyfrost asked, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the clearing.

"Hopefully we'll be able to," Cinderheart meowed but the tortoiseshell she cat ignored her sister before looking at Stormleaf.

"Do you think we'll be able to rebuild the camp?" she asked softly.

"I agree with Cinderheart, hopefully we'll be able to," Stormleaf replied.

Poppyfrost nodded before gazing around. "The clan should be coming back any time soon, should we start getting to work?" she asked, again looking at the dark gray warrior. Rosewing snorted but didn't say anything as Cloudtail glanced over his shoulder.

"Why don't we check to see how bad the damage truly is?" he suggested.

"I'll check the warrior's den," Stormleaf offered.

"I'll help you," Rosewing and Poppyfrost offered at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Rosewing, you check the nursery, Poppyfrost, check the elder's den, Cinderheart, check the apprentice's den and Maplepaw, check Jayfeather's den," Cloudtail meowed.

The dark brown apprentice and her mentor nodded before going their respected directions. Poppyfrost and Rosewing glared at each other for a moment longer before padding off to the elder's den and the nursery respectively. Stormleaf sighed before making his way to the warrior's den. He slipped inside before gazing around. The branches of the den had fallen in the center and covered the moss nests. The leaves that had covered the camp were burnt completely and sunlight streamed straight through the gaping hole in the center of the den's ceiling.

"The clan is coming, Stormleaf, what's the damage in the warrior's den?" Cloudtail asked, poking his head into the den and gazing around.

"We will need to clear the fallen branches and the clan will have to get used to sleeping under the stars for a while but other than that, it doesn't look all that bad," Stormleaf reported as he began to paw at one of the fallen branches. He grabbed it between his teeth before padding out of the den, being careful to not knock down the fragile wall as he made his way out of the den. He spat out the branch on the ground in front of the den as Firestar padded into camp.

Lionblaze walked at his side and Jayfeather and Flamingpaw just behind him. The rest of the ThunderClan cats followed him and they gazed around with wide eyes at the devastated camp. Stormleaf could almost hear the thought everyone was thinking.

_Nothing can be worse than what has occurred here, or can something be worse than this?_ Stormleaf thought.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Vader: please review**

**Luke: what are you doing here?**

**Vader: Blaze disappeared so I'm doing this**

**Luke: I saw her blowing up the Death Star**

**Palpatine: NOOOOO!!!**

**Vader: thank God**

**Blaze: (holsters Bazooka) thank God I got rid of that thing  
Palpatine: How dare you?!**

**Blaze: (sighs) Crimsonstar and Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: (grabs Palpatine and ties him up)**

**Palpatine: what the hell? You're a cat**

**Tigerstar: no duh**

**Crimsonstar: (picks Palpatine up and tosses him into the river of lava on Mustafar)**

**Vader: now he knows how I feel**

**Everyone: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY**

**Crimsonstar: (picks up Vader and tosses him into a lake on Naboo)**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Crimsonstar: no problem**

**Tigerstar: what about me?**

**Blaze: thanks and Obi-Wan's looking for you**

**Tigerstar: (leaps into Obi-Wan's speeder and takes off)**

**Obi-Wan: you had to warn him (take off after Tigerstar in another speeder)**

**Blaze: oops, long author's note, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews**


	25. Chapter 23: Mercury's Return

**Blaze: yay! It's the next chapter!**

**Crimsonstar: you get excited for a lot of random things**

**Blaze: thanks, I think**

**Tigerstar: hi**

**Crimsonstar: ahhh! (Brings out bazooka)**

**Blaze: no, it's Tigerstar**

**Crimsonstar: ah man, I wanted to use this**

**Palpatine: hi**

**Blaze: (puts target on Palpatine) target practice!**

**Crimsonstar: cool**

**Palpatine: ahhh! (Takes off running with Crimsonstar hard on his heels)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 23 and I hope you like it**

Chapter 23

Mercury's Return

Jayfeather padded through the charred entrance to his den and opened his jaws to take in the air around him. The air still smelled strongly of ash from the fire but he could smell the tang of herbs underneath the ash. Flamingpaw stopped at his side before gazing around with wide green eyes.

"What do we do?" she asked, breaking the silence that had entered the den.

"Check the stores and make sure none of the herbs have been damaged," the gray Medicine cat ordered. He pictured Flamingpaw nodding before the young Medicine cat apprentice padded into the store of herbs. He could hear her scanning the herbs and sorting them before she padded out of the den.

"They seem to be fine," she reported. "Some of them are covered with ash but you can just wipe the ash off."

"Thank StarClan," Jayfeather meowed before turning around. "Let's go see if the clan needs our help."

"All right," Flamingpaw meowed, bouncing on Jayfeather's heels as the gray medicine cat led the way out of the den. He narrowed his eyes before glancing at Flamingpaw as though he was really looking at her.

"Calm down, Flamingpaw," he snapped.

"Sorry Jayfeather," Flamingpaw said quietly, lowering her head and padding quietly beside the gray tom.

"Jayfeather!" at his brother's call, Jayfeather padded toward the ThunderClan deputy with Flamingpaw just behind him.

"What is it?" he asked. "How is everyone?"

"Stormleaf and Poppyfrost are checking the cats and sending those who's breathing sound irregular to your den," Lionblaze meowed. "Firestar has taken out a patrol to find some more branches to rebuild the nursery and the warrior's den."

"So why are you so worried?" Jayfeather asked, feeling worry coming off of the golden warrior.

Lionblaze lowered his head. "I don't know, I just feel as if this isn't the end," he murmured. "And it's not just that, I'm also afraid for Firestar. I know he has always been one to put his clan before himself but I think the smoke might have damaged his lungs. He isn't breathing regularly but he insisted on taking out the patrol."

"He wants to be strong in front of the clan," Jayfeather meowed softly. "Don't worry about him, Lionblaze. I'm sure he'll be all right." Still sensing the unease and the worry coming off of the ThunderClan deputy, he added, "if it'll help, I'll check on him when he returns to the camp."

"Thanks Jayfeather, I know I shouldn't be so worried but…" Lionblaze lowered his voice. "…He's on his last life and I'm not ready to lead ThunderClan yet."

Jayfeather nodded. He knew Firestar was on his last life, it was a medicine cat's duty to know this information. "He'll be fine," he meowed, hoping he convinced Lionblaze. But on the inside, he couldn't help but wonder if Lionblaze was right about one thing.

_What if this really isn't the end? _Jayfeather thought turning his sightless blue gaze to the sky above his head. _What if something happens that not even StarClan can stop?_

_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. But the three will not be alone for a time will come when a fourth shall arise. The blood of the past will arise again and seek vengeance. And the four alone may be able to save their clans._

Jayfeather stopped when the prophecy repeated itself in his mind. _What could that prophecy mean? And who or what is the blood of the past? _He wondered silently. When he had gone to the moonpool the day before, they hadn't mentioned anything about the prophecy but he couldn't help but wonder about it. He started as he heard some cat enter the thorn tunnel. He sniffed the air and recognized Firestar's scent along with Toadpelt, Rosewing, Thornclaw, Birchfall and Snowpaw. They were carrying branches and fern in their jaws and they placed it beside the other warriors who took them before padding over to the dens.

"Firestar?" Jayfeather called over to the ThunderClan leader. There was a long moment of silence before Jayfeather heard Firestar's pawsteps as he padded toward them.

"What is it, Jayfeather?" the ThunderClan leader asked and he broke off before letting out a hoarse cough. It was the first time Jayfeather has heard him cough since they left the WindClan camp.

"Lionblaze wants me to check on you," Jayfeather replied.

"I'm fine, Jayfeather, you have other cats to worry about," Firestar rasped and Jayfeather pictured him narrowing his eyes as Lionblaze.

"Just let him see if there is anything wrong," the ThunderClan deputy protested. "As you said before, we were both in the forest a lot longer than the other cats."

Firestar didn't say anything; instead, he let out a hoarse cough before murmuring, "fine," and padding after Jayfeather as he and Flamingpaw led the way to the medicine cat's den.

"You know he's only concerned," Jayfeather meowed to his grandfather as he slipped into his den before pulling out some juniper berries, which help with breathing problems.

"I know but he doesn't have to be, the clan is more important than the life of any single member," Firestar meowed.

"Flamingpaw, there's some moss in the back of our store, go get some and put some water on it," Jayfeather ordered. He pictured his apprentice nodding before she slipped into the store.

"Flamingpaw is a very good medicine cat so far even though she has only had a few days training," Firestar rasped. Jayfeather gave him the juniper berries before taking the water soaked moss from Flamingpaw and handing it to Firestar who, after eating the berries, lapped up a few mouthfuls of water.

"Thanks Firestar," Flamingpaw meowed, having heard the last comment. She sat down beside Jayfeather before gazing at Firestar curiously.

Jayfeather proceeded to checking on Firestar and making sure he didn't have any wounds. When he was done, he nodded slightly. "You seem to be all right," he meowed. "But come back if the coughing gets worse."

Firestar nodded. Only StarClan knew if he would do as Jayfeather told him. The ThunderClan leader got to his paws before padding out of the den and disappearing into the camp. Jayfeather and Flamingpaw followed them just as a strangely familiar scent came into the ThunderClan medicine cat's nostrils.

_That can't be possible, it has been a long time since I last scented that scent, could it really be her?_ He thought, his eyes going wide as the thorn tunnel suddenly rustled.

"Who are you?" Brackenfur hissed, drawing his lips back into a snarl.

There was a long moment of silence as if the new cat was thinking. "My name is Mercury," the cat meowed finally. "I have come to join ThunderClan."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I just had to cut it off there **

**Darth: idiot **

**Tigerstar: why there? **

**Crimsonstar: I know, this chapter is short **

**Palpatine: what happened? **

**Vader: I don't know **

**Luke: where's Blaze? **

**Qui-Gon: God, not again **

**Maul: you're telling me **

**Qui-Gon: (glares at Maul) **

**Obi-Wan: (glares at Maul) **

**Blaze: hiya **

**Tigerstar, Darth, Palpatine, Vader, Luke, Qui-Gon, and Maul: (leap up with a scream of fright) **

**Tigerstar: (leaps into his speeder before flying off) **

**Obi-Wan: damn him (takes off after Tigerstar)**

** Darth: (leaps into Mace's Mustang and drives off) **

**Mace: not again (chases after Darth) **

**Crimsonstar: (calmly grabs a cappuccino) hahahaha, nice try, little sis **

**Blaze: drat **

**Palpatine: (leaps into a hole filled with water and piranhas) ahhh! **

**Vader: (stops and laughs at Palpatine getting bit by piranhas) **

**Luke: (secretly steals Vader's motorcycle) **

**Vader: hey! That's mine (chases after Luke) **

**Qui-Gon: (slices Maul in half in fright) **

**Maul's Ghost: what did I do? **

**Qui-Gon: I don't know **

**Blaze: (laughs) ha, that was funny, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can**


	26. Allegiances 2

**Blaze: well, here are the Allegiances, the next allegiance will not be until the beginning of "Tempest", which is now the title of the Sequel to the Bloody Skies Trilogy**

**Tigerstar: ah bleh**

**Blaze: (pours grape jelly on Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: ah come on!**

**Crimsonstar: (laughing)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes and sighs)**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-** Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

**Deputy-** Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-**Jayfeather- gray tom with blue eyes, is blind

_Apprentice- Flamingpaw_

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Blossompaw_

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Snowpaw_

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

_Apprentice- Briarpaw_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Millie- stripped gray she cat, former kittypet

Rosewing- dark cream colored she cat

_Apprentice- Aspenpaw_

Toadpelt- black and white tom

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Stormleaf- dark gray tom with a single white paw and green eyes

Nightfire- pure black she cat with deep blue eyes, is mute

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Mercury- silver she cat with silver eyes

**Apprentices-**

Briarpaw- dark brown she cat

Blossompaw- pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Tigerpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Maplepaw- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- white she cat with green eyes

Flamingpaw- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Dustpaw- pale ginger tom with brown paws

Aspenpaw- dark brown tabby tom

**Queens-**

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream colored long furred she cat from the horseplace

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

Icesong- white she cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

**Elders-**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Leafpool- light brown she cat with amber eyes, retired early due to badly injured hindleg

**ShadowClan **

**Leader-** Russetstar- dark ginger she cat

**Deputy-** Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Medicine Cat-** Littlecloud- small tabby tom

_Apprentice- Flameclaw_

**Warriors-**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

_Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she cat

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

_Apprentice- Waterpaw_

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Apprentice- Redpaw_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Owlwing- light brown tom

Oliveheart- dark brown tabby tom

Shrewfur- dark brown tom

Scorchtail- dark ginger she cat

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Tigerstripe- striped tabby tom

Dawnstreak- light gray she cat

**Apprentices-**

Redpaw- dark reddish brown tom

Flameclaw- dark ginger tom

Waterpaw- white she cat with watery blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver and white she cat

Stonepaw- pale gray tom

**Elders-**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

**RiverClan **

**Leader-** Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-** Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat-** Willowshine- pale gray she cat

_Apprentice- Petalpaw_

**Warriors-**

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

Graymist- pale gray tabby she cat

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

_Apprentice- Pricklepaw_

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

_Apprentice- Beetlepaw_

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Minnowtail- black she cat

Pebblepelt- gray tom

_Apprentice- Grasspaw_

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes

Mallowwing- dark brown tom

Nettleclaw- light brown tom

**Apprentices-**

Copperpaw- dark ginger she cat

Robinpaw- dark tabby she cat

Beetlepaw- gray and white tom

Pricklepaw- light gray she cat

Petalpaw- white she cat with small gray spots

Grasspaw- gray tom

**Queens-**

Otterheart- dark brown she cat, expecting Mintfur's kits

**Elders-**

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

**WindClan **

**Leader-** Ashstar- gray she cat

**Deputy-** Crowfeather- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat-** Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors-**

Tornear- tabby tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby she cat

Whitetail- small white she cat

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw- gray she cat

_Apprentice- Swallowpaw_

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark gray paws

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Breezepelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Swallowpaw- dark brown she cat

Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

**Queens-**

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat, expecting Leaftail's kits

**Elders-**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy-** Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she cat

**Medicine Cat-** Echosong- silver tabby she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Birdflight_

**Warriors-**

Clovertail- light brown tabby she cat with white belly and legs

_Apprentice- Eaglepaw_

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

Rockfur- black tom

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Boucepelt- ginger tom

_Apprentice- Darkpaw _

Tinycloud- small white she cat

Sageclaw- pale gray tom

Mintpelt- gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Silverclaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Firecloud- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Sandheart- pale brown she cat with ginger stripes

Dreamsong- silvery she cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Talonpaw_

Redshadow- reddish black tom with yellow eyes

Robinheart- dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Stormsong- light gray she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

Birdpaw- light brown tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with dark silver and black flecks

Shadowpaw- shadowy black she cat with amber eyes

Eaglepaw- light gray tom

Talonpaw- light brown tom

Darkpaw- dark gray she cat

**Queens-**

Streamcloud- silver and white she cat, mother of Bluekit (blue black she cat), Flowerkit (silvery white she cat), Stonekit (gray tom) and Goldkit (silver she cat with golden eyes)

**BloodClan**

**Leader-** Crimsonstar- pure black she cat with crimson red eyes

_Apprentice- Blazepaw_

**Deputy-** Flameshadow- dark ginger tom with black paws

**Medicine Cat-** Talonfur- light brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Violetpaw_

**Warriors-**

Grasspelt- light gray tom

_Apprentice- Secretpaw_

Dreamstorm- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws

Nightshadow- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice- Frostpaw_

Emberclaw- dark ginger tom with black paws

Aquapelt- blue gray she cat with aqua blue eyes

Lightcloud- white she cat with very pale blue eyes

Iceshade- black and white she cat with icy green eyes

Leafwhisker- dark brown tom

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Hawktalon- golden brown and black tom

Falconflight- brown tom with black paws

_Apprentice- Woodpaw_

Amberflower- amber brown she cat with gray paws

Harmonysong- very pale she cat with orange-yellow eyes

Flowerpelt- silver gray she cat

**Apprentices-**

Treepaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Blazepaw- dark ginger she cat with blue eyes

Secretpaw- dark black tom with haunting blue eyes

Violetpaw- gray she cat

Woodpaw- light brown tom

Frostpaw- white she cat

**Queens-**

Lunarclaw- pale tabby she cat with black paws, mother of Solarkit (golden she cat), Moonkit (pale tabby tom) and Skykit (gray she cat)

**Cats Outside Clan and Other Animals**

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes, new cat that lives in horseplace with Smoky and Floss

Smoky- gray and white tom

Floss- pale gray and white she cat

Mercury- silver she cat with silver eyes

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives in the sun drown place

Libra- stargazing fox that lives near Midnight

Beechfur- light brown tom, rogue

Toadfoot- dark brown tom, rogue

**Blaze: the next chapter will be posted as soon as I possibly can if it's not already posted**

**Crimsonstar: (cough) already posted (cough)**

**Tigerstar: shut up, weirdo**

**Crimsonstar: idiot (picks up Tigerstar and tosses him into Vader)**

**Vader: (startled and slices Tigerstar in half with his lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: hey! I thought you said no killing the co-host**

**Blaze: sorry (presses button)**

**Tigerstar: (alive again) thanks**

**Blaze: Vader?**

**Vader: what?**

**Blaze: (sighs) never mind, well, like I said, I'll post the chapter after next as soon as I possibly can if it's not already posted**


	27. Chapter 24: Warning

**Blaze: chapter ummm, what chapter am I on? **

**Vader: um, I think 35**

**Luke: no, I think it's 25**

**Crimsonstar: who taught you how to count?**

**Vader: Palpatine**

**Luke: Uncle Owen**

**Crimsonstar: figured**

**Tigerstar: we're on chapter 24**

**Crimsonstar: finally, a cat with some sense**

**Blaze: ha**

**Tigerstar: that's mean (puts on injured face)**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, here is chapter 24 and I hope you like it and if anyone can guess where I got the title, I'll give you the same set I gave the people who guessed where I got the title for chapter 19**

Chapter 24 

Warning

Lionblaze gazed wide-eyed at the silver she cat that sat in front of him. Mercury's pure silver eyes scanned the shocked faces of the clan as they gazed at her in silence. Firestar padded forward to his deputy's side, narrowing his eyes slightly as he gazed at the new cat.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to be a loner anymore," Mercury replied. "I know how to hunt, how to fight, I am a descendant of a SkyClan cat that was raised in ThunderClan. I believe in StarClan but I had chosen to dwell away from the clans but not any longer."

Firestar narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of SkyClan but didn't say anything right away as though he was thinking. "Lionblaze, what do you say?" he meowed finally, turning his emerald green gaze to his deputy.

"I think we should let her stay, she may be a loner but as she said, she is descended from clan cats," Lionblaze meowed.

"Besides, you offered us a home when you found us on your territory," Stormleaf added, padding to his cousin's side and dipping his head slightly to the flame-colored leader.

"And you allowed Millie and I to stay when we returned to the camp even though Millie wasn't clanborn," Graystripe meowed.

"You also allowed Honeyfern to return even after she betrayed the clan," Brackenfur meowed and Lionblaze could hear the infinite sadness in the golden brown warrior's voice. Brackenfur was still mourning the loss of his daughter and the golden warrior knew he felt horrible with the way he had treated her before she was killed saving Briarpaw.

Firestar nodded before turning his green gaze to Mercury. "If no one disagrees, you are welcomed to join ThunderClan, Mercury," he meowed calmly.

Cloudtail padded forward before narrowing his eyes slightly. "The least she can do is help us rebuild the camp," he pointed out.

"I'll help in any way I can," Mercury promised.

"Very well, Mercury, you may go with Thornclaw, Cinderheart, Maplepaw and Whitewing to go collect some more branches to weave into the den walls," Firestar meowed.

Mercury dipped her head before getting to her paws and turning her pure silver gaze to Thornclaw as the golden brown warrior padded toward them with Cinderheart, Maplepaw and Whitewing just behind him. Thornclaw dipped his head slightly before leading the way out of the den; Mercury brought up the rear of the group.

Lionblaze gazed around. "Graystripe," he called and the longhaired gray warrior looked up before getting to his paws.

"What is it, Lionblaze?" he asked, dipping his head respectively. Lionblaze was taken back until he remembered that he was deputy. The golden warrior was still getting used to being treated with far more respect than any other warrior. He shook his head to clear it before turning his attention back to the gray warrior.

"Take out a hunting patrol and see if you can find any prey that survived the fire," he meowed. "Take Millie, Brightheart, Birchfall and Squirrelflight with you."

Graystripe dipped his head. "Right away," he meowed before turning around. He glanced over his shoulder before purring slightly. "You are doing a very good job, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw would have been proud of you." The gray warrior dipped his head before padding away to gather up the warriors Lionblaze had named.

_Would he really have been proud of me?_ Lionblaze wondered silently. _If he had known that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and I weren't his real kits?_ Shaking his head to clear it, Lionblaze made his way over to the nursery where Hollyleaf, Icesong, Daisy and Ferncloud were busy weaving branches and twigs into the charred remains of the den.

"Hi Lionblaze," Icesong meowed cheerfully as she finished weaving in a twig and padded over to join her mate.

"How are you?" the golden warrior asked curiously, narrowing his eyes slightly as he scanned the young queen.

"I'm fine, Lionblaze, you're more of a worry-wort over me than Mousewhisker is over Hollyleaf," the white queen meowed purring before gently butting Lionblaze's shoulder with her head and going back to her work. Hollyleaf nodded in greeting to the golden warrior before also returning to her work.

What was left of the entrance to the warrior's den rustled and Mousewhisker padded out of it. The young gray and white warrior stretched before padding over to the nursery. "Hello Hollyleaf," the gray and white warrior greeted Hollyleaf as he came to a stop beside his mate.  
"Mousewhisker," Hollyleaf meowed, spitting out the twig that had been clasped in her jaws. She stretched before lowering her head and gently licking the black fur that covered her round belly where her kits were growing.

"How are you feeling?" Mousewhisker asked worriedly.

"Spoke too soon," Icesong whispered and Lionblaze purred in amusement. He missed Hollyleaf's reply and when he tuned back in, Mousewhisker was speaking again.

"Well, I was worried, you did spend more time in the smoke than the others though not as long as Lionblaze and Firestar," the gray and white warrior was saying.

"So did Icesong, Daisy and Ferncloud," Hollyleaf pointed out narrowing her green eyes.

Mousewhisker sighed. "All right, I see you're okay," he meowed before looking at Lionblaze. "Would it be all right with you if I took a patrol along the ShadowClan border? ShadowClan are bound to know about the fire and I don't want them to use that as an excuse to try and get more land."

"Go ahead, take whoever you want with you," Lionblaze meowed and the gray and white warrior dipped his head before padding off toward the remains of the warrior's den.

"You know he's just worried about you, Hollyleaf," the golden warrior meowed to his sister when Mousewhisker was out of earshot. "You are expecting kits, his kits, after all."

"Yeah, you should see how worried Lionblaze was over me when we were fleeing the fire," Icesong meowed a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and Lionblaze scowled in response.

"Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested, noticing a gleam of exhaustion in his mate's eyes.

"I'm fine, really," Icesong protested but broke off and stretched her jaws wide in a loud yawn.

Lionblaze purred in amusement. "I'm sure," he meowed before gently licking the top of Icesong's head. "Go get some sleep, you too, Hollyleaf, you've been working since we returned from WindClan."

"The Clan needs all the help it can get," Hollyleaf protested narrowing her eyes stubbornly.

"Yes, I know, but the warriors and apprentices have everything under control, it's time you thought about taking care of yourself and your kits," Lionblaze meowed before narrowing his eyes. "And that's an order," he added when Hollyleaf looked as though she was about to protest. "I'm sure if I told Firestar, he would agree with me."

The black warrior growled at him but nodded curtly before walking back into the remains of the nursery. Icesong blinked gently at Lionblaze before following her and Ferncloud and Daisy went back to work.

"You two get some rest too," Lionblaze meowed.

"We will," Ferncloud rasped before nodding and going about her business. Daisy nodded too before picking up a twig and trying to weave it into the den's wall. Lionblaze padded away as the two former queens worked before looking up as the charred thorn tunnel rustled and Thornclaw padded into the camp with his patrol just behind them. He was carrying a small sparrow in his jaws and Mercury, who was bringing up the rear, was carrying a scrawny squirrel behind her.

"You know, you do have what it takes to be a clan cat," Thornclaw meowed as he placed the sparrow on the fresh kill pile. Mercury, hesitating, did the same before blinking.

"Thanks, Thornclaw," she meowed dipping her silver head slightly. "What else is there that you want me to do?"

"Well, we could help rebuild the warrior's den," Thornclaw suggested.

Mercury's silver eyes clouded and she gazed up at the sky for a long moment. "There is no point," she murmured in a voice that was not her own. "_A time of great darkness and despair will come and the clans will be no more. The four of fire's kin shall unite the clans or be forced to face annihilation_."

Lionblaze blinked, his amber eyes going wide with surprise. _Why did that have a ring of a prophecy to it?_ He thought. _Could StarClan be right, could something be coming that will destroy the clans? And does that mean the fate of the entire clans lies in the paws of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Stormleaf, and myself?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I'm so cruel**

**Crimsonstar: (drinking a cappuccino) people must be patient**

**Tigerstar: (tears out fur in frustration) NO! Why did you cut it off there?**

**Blaze: wow, a cat looks very…peculiar without fur**

**Vader and Luke: (laughing so much it hurt)**

**Tigerstar: (blushes [yeah, I know cat's can't blush] before running off to hide in a hole)**

**Qui-Gon: that was good**

**Vader: yes, it was**

**Luke: yup**

**Qui-Gon: (laughs)**

**Blaze: well please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon.**


	28. Chapter 25: Dark Gathering

**Blaze: oh my god, I'm already on chapter 25 **

**Tigerstar: ah bleh**

**Crimsonstar: shut up, Nakedstar**

**Tigerstar: (glowers angrily) my name is Tigerstar**

**Crimsonstar: (laughing her head off)**

**Tigerstar: it's not funny**

**Blaze: it kind of was**

**Tigerstar: (growls)**

**Blaze: well here is chapter 25 and I hope you like it, there are about…I'd say eight more chapters left until the end**

Chapter 25

Dark Gathering

The following morning dawned clear and only thin wisps of clouds lay in the sky above. Hollyleaf gazed up at the sky above her head, her green eyes were narrowed and she let out a long sigh. Newleaf may be here but Hollyleaf knew it would take time for the forest to heal completely. The fire had damaged much of the camp and many of the trees and bushes that surrounded the camp were charred and the forest floor was covered with soot and ash.

The prey had either all ran away or died in the fire and Hollyleaf began to wonder if the Clan will be able to be fed. Shaking her head to clear it, Hollyleaf glanced at her friend, and her brother's mate, Icesong, who was sitting beside her, gently licking her swollen belly. Hollyleaf knew her kits, as well as Icesong's kits would not be born for another moon and she couldn't help but worry about them.

_With the camp as damaged as it is, will our kits be safe when they are born? And why didn't StarClan stop it? _She wondered silently.

"What's the matter, Hollyleaf?" Icesong asked turning her green gaze to the black warrior.

"I was just thinking about how safe our kits will be when they are born," Hollyleaf meowed in reply as she turned her gaze to the sky above her head.

"They will be all right, Hollyleaf, I'm sure of it," Icesong meowed in reply. She gently licked her white belly again before sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. She gazed at the camp around them and Hollyleaf could see sadness in her eyes. "Will the camp ever be the same?" she asked.

"In time it will be," Lionblaze meowed as he padded over to join them. He blinked gently at his mate before gently licking the top of her head. "The Clan is trying their best to rebuild everything and even Mercury is helping, in spite of that strange message she gave us yesterday."

Hollyleaf shuddered slightly, she didn't understand why Mercury's message had sent a cold shiver of dread go through her but she knew she, her brothers and her cousin Stormleaf may be the only ones who can save their Clan.

_A time of great darkness and despair will come and the clans will be no more. The four of fire's kin shall unite the clans or be forced to face annihilation_, Mercury's message repeated themselves inside Hollyleaf's mind and she blinked before shaking her head to clear it. She lowered her head slightly before gently licking her swollen belly and glancing up as the gray and white figure of Mousewhisker padded over to join her.

"Hi Hollyleaf," he greeted her as he came to her side. He sat down beside the black warrior before gently licking the top of her head. "How are you? You did stay within the forest longer than any other cat though not as long as Firestar and Lionblaze."

"I'm fine, Mousewhisker, I just wish I could help rebuild the camp," Hollyleaf meowed.

"You need to think about your kits, Hollyleaf," Lionblaze meowed gently.

Hollyleaf nodded before sighing and getting to her paws. "I wonder if Firestar will let me go to the Gathering tonight," she wondered out loud.

"You're close to having your kits, Hollyleaf, I don't think he will," Mousewhisker meowed.

"Maybe, I think I'll go ask him," the black warrior replied. She stretched before gently pressing her muzzle to Mousewhisker's and padding toward the stone steps that led to Firestar's den. Mousewhisker padded to her side before pressing against her and guiding her up the stone steps.

Hollyleaf blinked gently at Mousewhisker before stopping at the entrance to the camp. "Firestar?" she called softly inside.

"Come in," Firestar's voice sounded inside and Hollyleaf pushed her way into the den, the lichen at the entrance had burned away in the fire but the cavern alone was untouched by the flames.

"What can I do for you, Hollyleaf?" Firestar asked sitting up slowly in his nest. Hollyleaf noticed that he looked weaker than he has ever before, his eyes were dull and his chest heaved with each breath he took.

"I was just wondering if I can go to the Gathering tonight," Hollyleaf mewed in reply.

Firestar opened his mouth to reply but a hoarse cough cut him off and Mousewhisker glanced sharply at him. "I'll go get Jayfeather," he meowed quickly.

"No, I'm all right," Firestar protested as the coughing fit passed.

"You aren't all right, Firestar, I'll go get Jayfeather," Mousewhisker meowed and, before Firestar could protest, he turned around before sprinting from the cavern.

"He shouldn't be worrying about me, the Clan is more important than any single member is," Firestar meowed, his voice rasped and Hollyleaf blinked slightly.

"He is right to be concerned, Firestar, what will the Clan do if you fall ill?" the black warrior replied.

Firestar sighed. "You may come with us to the Gathering, Hollyleaf but I don't think it's a good idea, you are close to giving birth after all," he meowed in reply.

Hollyleaf sighed. "I know but I want to prove to the other Clans that we are still strong in spite of the fire," she meowed.

"Always dedicated to the Clan and the Warrior Code," Firestar commented. "Very well, I need to think about the other warriors I'm going to take with me." He shook his fur before curling his tail over his paws as Jayfeather padded into the cavern with his apprentice, Flamingpaw, just behind him, a clump of herbs in her jaws.

"Thank you, Mousewhisker," Jayfeather meowed with a slight dip of his head to the gray and white warrior as he came to Hollyleaf's side.

"You really shouldn't be concerned about me," Firestar muttered.

"As I said before, what would the Clan do without you?" Hollyleaf meowed in reply.

Firestar purred but broke off with another hoarse cough and Jayfeather instantly went to his side with Flamingpaw just behind him. Hollyleaf dipped her head in respect to the ThunderClan leader before getting to her paws. "I will see you tonight," she meowed.

Firestar nodded in reply and Hollyleaf turned around before padding out of the ThunderClan leader's den with Mousewhisker just behind her.

~*~

_The scent of blood, the screams of pain and the angry snarls cut through the forest like a whip. Darkness and shadows crawled on the edges of the clearing and the slightly warm newleaf air ruffled Hollyleaf's pelt._

_The black warrior gazed around with wide eyes; she was standing side by side with a white she cat that she recognized as Icesong. Icesong was shaking with fear and her eyes were wide. "What are we going to do?" she cried._

_"There are too many of them!" another yowl echoed around the clearing._

_"We are trapped!"_

_"Kill them all!" the snarling voice came as a surprise to Hollyleaf but she couldn't pinpoint where she had heard that voice before. It wasn't a voice she has ever heard before but it sounded familiar somehow but she couldn't figure out from where._

_"They are everywhere, they are blocking the entrance to the tree bridge, they're going to kill us all," a wail of fear sounded._

_"Get to the tree bridge, get the queens out of here!" a yowl sounded and Hollyleaf still couldn't recognize the voices around her._

_"Hurry!" another voice yowled._

_"Don't let them escape, kill every one of them," the snarling voice said._

_"Go! Hurry! Head toward WindClan territory, we'll have more room to fight there if they follow us!" another voice yowled._

_"Good idea, go!" another voice yowled._

_And just as suddenly as it began, the vision was over._

~*~

Hollyleaf's head shot up form her nest and she gasped before blinking her eyes several times. The vision was still fresh in her mind, clinging to her like cobwebs and even though she tried hard to push the vision to the back of her mind, it still clung on. _Why would I have a vision about that? And what was that snarling voice that I seemed to recognize? _Hollyleaf wondered silently.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge," Firestar's yowl sounded across the clearing and Hollyleaf shook her head to clear her thoughts before getting to her paws. She glanced at Icesong as she got to her paws.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Icesong meowed in reply.

Hollyleaf purred in amusement before padding out of the den but before she got to the gathered cats, the thorn tunnel rustled and a familiar shape padded into the camp. Firestar glanced up sharply, his eyes wide with shock. "Midnight, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"To warn you, I have come," the familiar she-badger rumbled in reply.

"Warn us? About what?' Lionblaze asked from his position at the bottom of the highledge.

"_A time of great darkness and despair will come and the clans will be no more. The four of fire's kin shall unite the clans or be forced to face annihilation_," Midnight replied.

Mercury's eyes shot wide with shock. "How did you know that?" she meowed, the shock was profound in her voice.

"Gave me the message StarClan did," Midnight replied. "Great danger coming, I fear, warn you I must. A dark day this is for the Clans."

"What do you mean?" Jayfeather asked narrowing his sightless blue eyes.

"Said all I can I have, accompany you to your Gathering may I?" Midnight asked.

"Of course, Midnight, the Clans must remember what you did for the Clans," Firestar meowed in reply before he turned his gaze back to the Clan. "That is why I called you all together, I will be taking Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Rosewing, Toadpelt, Stormleaf, Nightfire, Tigerpaw, Maplepaw, Snowpaw, Dustpaw, Aspenpaw, Hollyleaf and Icesong," Firestar meowed in reply.

"Do you really think Hollyleaf and Icesong should go? They are close to kiting," Cloudtail meowed.

"They insisted they wanted to go," Firestar meowed. He straightened up. "Come on, let's get going."

Hollyleaf straightened up before getting to her paws and padding after the cats that were chosen with Icesong just behind her. Firestar leapt down from the highledge before padding over to join Graystripe and Brackenfur. "You two are in charge of the camp until we get back," the flame-colored leader meowed.

"We'll watch over them, Firestar," Graystripe meowed dipping his head. Firestar nodded before gazing up at the sky and Hollyleaf followed his gaze, narrowing his eyes as the sun started to dip beneath the horizon. Mercury's words came into her mind and she shook her head to clear it before glancing at the silver she cat who was sitting beside Ferncloud and Daisy.

Mercury was watching the gathered cats with a sad expression on her face and she blinked before dipping her head to Hollyleaf and looking away. The black warrior started but didn't reply as she turned around and padded after Firestar as the ThunderClan leader led the way out of the camp.

~*~

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes as she slowly jumped off of the tree-bridge and made her way after Icesong into the Gathering clearing. She was a bit surprised to find that there were more cats here than normal and she began to wonder why there were so many cats. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hollyleaf padded into the clearing before making her way to Mousewhisker's side.

Firestar dashed across the clearing before leaping into the tree, unsheathing his claws and climbing the rest of the way and sitting down beside Crimsonstar. Mistystar was sitting beside them; Russetstar and Ashstar were in a tree just above them with Leafstar sitting in the fork of the tree.

"We are gathered here under the light of the full moon," Firestar yowled beginning the meeting. Hollyleaf sat down beside Mousewhisker before turning her green gaze to the leaders of the Clans.

"Mistystar? Would you like to begin?" Firestar asked gesturing with his tail toward the gray RiverClan leader.

Mistystar dipped her head. "All is well in RiverClan, we have four new apprentices, Beetlepaw, Pricklepaw, Grasspaw and Petalpaw, who has chosen the path of a medicine cat and is Willowshine's apprentice. Also, two of our apprentices have become warriors and will be known as Mallowing and Nettleclaw," she meowed.

"Mallowing! Nettleclaw!" the Clans chanted and Hollyleaf glanced at the two new RiverClan warriors who were sitting straight proudly.

"That is all," Mistystar meowed.

Crimsonstar stood up next. "All is well in BloodClan," she meowed. "The prey is running smoothly though a fire raged through our camp a few nights ago. Thank StarClan no one was killed though many are still ill from the smoke." She dipped her head before sitting down, her crimson eyes scanning the crowd of cats.

Firestar stood up next. "A few days ago a fire raged through our camp as well," he meowed. "Many cats joined StarClan and I would like to honor the memory of Mousefur, Bumblepaw, Foxclaw and Honeyfern, who died saving and protecting their clan mates." He paused for a moment as wails of grief came from the gathered cats. Though the Clans were still uneasy with Honeyfern because of how she betrayed the Clans, Hollyleaf could still see sadness in their eyes at the four cat's deaths.

"We also have a new warrior, the loner Mercury, who is a descendant of the SkyClan cats that had been raised within ThunderClan, has joined the Clan," Firestar meowed.

"Typical, Firestar invites everyone into his Clan," Breezepelt muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's a no wonder ThunderClan is weakened by kittypet, half-Clan and loner blood."

"Breezepelt!" Nightcloud exclaimed, cuffing her son sharply across the ear. "Honestly, what has gotten into you?"

Breezepelt just snorted but didn't reply, instead he got to his paws before stalking away from the crowd of cats, his black fur was bristling and his amber eyes were narrowed. Hollyleaf watched him go, her eyes narrowed and she shook her head before turning her attention back to the gathered cats. She saw Ashstar was gazing at the ground with embarrassment in her eyes.

"We also have three new apprentices, Dustpaw, Aspenpaw and Flamingpaw, who is Jayfeather's apprentice," Firestar meowed. "Leafpool has also returned but she has resigned from her position as medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Shocked mews echoed around the clearing and Firestar waited until the clamor quieted down before going in, "also, it saddens me to report that Sandstorm has also gone to hunt with StarClan."

Wails of grief echoed around the clearing and Hollyleaf spotted Squirrelflight and Leafpool lowering their heads in grief. Firestar waited until the wails quieted down before glancing at Ashstar.

"Also, I would like to thank Ashstar for allowing us to take shelter at the WindClan camp when the fire raged through our camp," he meowed.

Ashstar dipped her head in reply and Firestar sat down. "That is all," he meowed.

Leafstar stood up next. "I have little to report, the fire raged through our camp as well but thank StarClan no one was harmed in it," she meowed blinking sympathetically at Firestar. "But SkyClan is not any weaker because of this tragedy and we are rebuilding our camp and none of our kits were harmed. That is all." Leafstar sat down before dipping her head to Russetstar as the dark ginger ShadowClan leader stood up.

"Two of our apprentices have become warriors and they will be known as Tigerstripe and Dawnstreak," she meowed.

"Tigerstripe! Dawnstreak!" the Clans chanted and Russetstar waited until they quieted down before lowering her head.

"That is all I have to report," she meowed before sitting down and gesturing with her tail toward Ashstar.

"I don't have much to report either," she meowed. "We have a new Queen, Dewspots is expecting kits. And I'm sad to report that Morningflower has joined StarClan."

Murmurs of sadness echoed around the clearing and Hollyleaf saw Firestar lower his head with sadness in his eyes. Ashstar waited until the murmurs dissipated before sitting down. "That is all I have to report," she meowed.

"If there is nothing else then we should end this Gathering," Firestar meowed.

"Not so fast!" a cold, dark voice hissed and Hollyleaf glanced up sharply as Breezepelt stalked into the clearing. She gazed at him with wide eyes when she saw the color of Breezepelt's eyes. They were icy-blue and his voice wasn't his usual voice.

"Breezepelt, what is this?" Ashstar demanded.

"This is my revenge," Breezepelt hissed and Hollyleaf saw Firestar start, his eyes going wide with shock.

"I've heard that voice before," he gasped.

"So have I," Mistystar meowed, her eyes also wide with shock.

"But that's not possible," Mothwing, the retired RiverClan medicine cat, protested.

"Anything is possible, dear sister," Breezepelt meowed coolly.

"Who are you?" Leafstar asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Firestar? Or Mistystar? Or even my dear sister, Mothwing?" the dark black tom replied.

"I cannot believe it," Firestar breathed; his green eyes were wide.

"Hawkfrost!" Mothwing exclaimed, her amber eyes shooting wide with shock.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I just had to cut it off there**

**Nakedstar: NOOO! (Glares at Blaze) that was not cool!**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Nakedstar: please change my name back**

**Nakedstar: Blaze?**

**Nakedstar: damn it, where did she go?**

**Darth: I don't know**

**Vader: I think she said something about blowing up the Emperor's palace**

**Palpatine: NOOOOOO!!!**

**Mace: at least she isn't stealing my Mustang (glares at Darth) which is missing now**

**Darth: it wasn't me! I swear**

**Ahsoka: (whistles innocently) wasn't me!**

**Mace: Ahsoka?**

**Ahsoka: I didn't do it (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: ah come on! (Chases after Ahsoka)**

**Blaze: (pops up randomly)**

**Nakedstar, Darth, Vader, and Palpatine: (leap up with a scream of fright)**

**Nakedstar: (leaps onto Vader's motorcycle and drives away) and my name's not Nakedstar!**

**Darth: (leaps into Mace's other Mustang and drives off)**

**Vader: (leaps into a random speeder and flies off)**

**Obi-Wan: hey! That's mine! (Chases after Vader)**

**Palpatine: (leaps into a hole filled with hot chocolate) HOT!**

**Blaze: (laughs hysterically) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but not until I get some more reviews**


	29. Chapter 26: The Darkest Hour Part One

**Blaze: time for chapter um, what chapter am I on?**

**Darth: I don't know**

**Maul's Ghost: wasn't it 40?**

**Dooku's Ghost: I thought it was 20**

**Luke: no, you idiots, it's 27**

**Blaze: well Luke's closer, who the hell taught you two how to count?**

**Dooku's Ghost and Maul's Ghost: Sidious**

**Blaze: I thought so**

**Sidious: come to the dark side, Blaze**

**Blaze: (glowers and tosses Sidious into Palpatine who was just climbing out of the pool of hot chocolate)**

**Sidious and Palpatine: HOT!**

**Nakedstar: ha! My names **_**NOT**_** Nakedstar!**

**Crimsonstar: weren't you going to change that?**

**Blaze: oops (presses button on remote)**

**Tigerstar: thank you**

**Blaze: you're welcome, here's chapter **_**26**_** (glares at Dooku's Ghost, Maul's Ghost and Luke who shrug) and I hope you like it and sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, I just couldn't help it**

Chapter 26 

The Darkest Hour Part One

Confusion crossed Nightfire's features as she gazed at the dark black warrior known as Breezepelt and she glanced at her brother who sat beside her. _Who is Hawkfrost?_ She asked silently.

_I don't know,_ Stormleaf replied silently gazing at Breezepelt whose ice-blue eyes were narrowed as he gazed coolly at the Clans.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" Leafstar asked and Nightfire could see she was just as confused as about half the cats in the clearing.

"Hawkfrost was the one that died on ThunderClan territory several moons ago," Mistystar explained. "I never thought it was possible for a cat's spirit to return, especially in another cat's body."

"That explains why Breezepelt has been acting weird since Heathertail died," Crowfeather meowed from his position just beneath the Great Oak.

"Breezepelt is a weak-minded fool, just like all of you who look up to StarClan," Breezepelt, er Hawkfrost, hissed, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Bad feeling about this I have," Midnight rumbled from where she was standing beside Nightfire and her beady little eyes were narrowed as she gazed at Breezepelt. "Dark day this is for the Clans."

Tigerpaw, who was sitting on Stormleaf's other side, was watching Breezepelt with a curious expression on his face and Nightfire noticed a cool, calculating look in his amber eyes. The dark brown apprentice didn't say anything but his eyes were locked on Breezepelt.

"The Clans shall fall today," Breezepelt, or Hawkfrost Nightfire wasn't sure, hissed.

"What can you do? You're one cat," Birchfall snorted.

"I am one but I have allies," Breezepelt hissed angrily. The dark brown shape of Robinheart padded out of the crowd of cats before making her way over to the black tom's side.

"Robinheart! I knew all along you were a traitor," Lionblaze hissed from where he was sitting beneath the Great Oak.

Robinheart snorted. "I just want to be lead of my Clan, Leafstar is a weak leader and should have died moons ago," she hissed.

"And I deserve to be leader of my Clan but instead I was killed, _by my own half-brother_," Breezepelt, or Hawkfrost Nightfire still wasn't sure, hissed angrily.

Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing and Firestar lowered his head though Nightfire noticed his eyes were tiny icy-green slits. "What can you do, Hawkfrost? You're dead and you may possess Breezepelt but that doesn't mean anything."

"As I told you before, I have allies," Hawkfrost's spirit hissed through Breezepelt's lips. He glanced over his shoulder and the bush rustled before a dark red fox stalked into the clearing closing followed by a black badger and Midnight gazed at them in shock.

"See this in the stars I did not," she exclaimed. "Foxes and badgers getting along, strange that is."

"The Clans are doomed and when the Clans arise again, I shall lead them and they shall be known as HawkClan," Hawkfrost's voice announced.

The fox padded to Breezepelt's side before glaring at Stormleaf with fury in his eyes. "You!" he hissed angrily, "you're the one that killed my father."

Everyone stared in stunned amazement at the fox and the badger lumbered to Breezepelt's side before giving a barking order and Nightfire stared in stunned amazement as rows upon rows of badgers poured into the clearing, staying a few feet away from the lead badger. The lead fox glanced over his shoulder. "Come!" he yowled and rows upon rows of foxes appeared from the bushes, most of them were wet as if they had just swum across the lake.

Firestar leapt down from the Great Oak and the other five leaders followed him. "Do you honestly believe this will work? Badgers, foxes and cats do not mix," he said coolly.

Breezepelt snorted and Hawkfrost's voice sounded again through the black warrior's lips, "we have come to a deal that once HawkClan rises, the Badger Clan and the Fox Clan shall have the territory they believe rightfully belongs to them," he hissed.

"The ThunderClan camp!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, her green eyes shooting wide with shock. And seeing the confused looks everyone, except the cats that were alive longer than the younger cats. She explained, "badgers had attacked our camp several moons ago and Midnight warned us that it was because we had made our camp on the territory that had once belonged to the badgers."

"And we shall take back what rightfully belongs to us," the lead badger growled and everyone gazed at it with stunned shock.

"Speak cat tongue it does, no idea I had," Midnight admitted.

"Traitor," the lead badger growled to Midnight. "And we shall have our territory back, once we kill everyone in our territory."

Firestar's eyes narrowed and Nightfire glanced up as Hollyleaf's eyes glazed over and she was gazing blankly at the sky above. _I think Hollyleaf's having a vision, _she meowed silently to Stormleaf and just then Hollyleaf glanced down, fear in her green eyes.

"All six camps are being attacked," Hollyleaf yowled. "So much death, so much blood, make it stop!"

"Calm down, Hollyleaf, calm down," Icesong meowed brushing her tail across Hollyleaf's flank and Hollyleaf took a shuddering breath but Nightfire could still see the fear in her eyes.

"So that is your plan, Hawkfrost?" Tigerpaw meowed coolly suddenly and Nightfire glanced sharply at the dark brown apprentice as Tigerpaw stalked forward to stand nose to nose with Breezepelt. "You planned this out from the very beginning and you sent six groups of badgers and foxes to each camp to kill everyone there, didn't you?"

Breezepelt drew his lips back into a snarl. "How did you know that?" Hawkfrost's voice hissed sounding surprised. "The only cat I told about my plan was my father."

"Exactly, Hawkfrost, I should think you were intelligent enough to know the truth but I guess I was wrong," Tigerpaw sneered. "I cannot believe that I fathered such a stupid cat."

Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing and Tigerpaw let out a sinister purr of amusement, Nightfire noticed the sinister part was not directed at the Clans, but rather at the spirit of Hawkfrost that inhabited Breezepelt's body.

"You are the stupid one, Tigerstar, going to StarClan, helping those pitiful cats," Hawkfrost's spirit hissed.

"StarClan offered me a chance at redemption and I leapt at it, unlike you, son, I don't desire power anymore. All I wish is for peace for the Clans, even if the Clans are filled with cats that are not born within the forest," Tigerpaw hissed in reply.

Breezepelt's lips were drawn back into a snarl and he bristled before leaping at Tigerpaw, taking the young dark brown apprentice down and at that instant, the lead fox and badger yowled and growled a order and the clearing exploded into battle.

Nightfire struggled to push her way through the crowd of foxes, badgers and cats, her eyes trained on Tigerpaw's fighting form butt she was suddenly stopped by Lionblaze as her cousin pushed his way through the crowd.

"Nightfire, I need you to go to the ThunderClan camp, warn them before its' too late," he ordered.

_What about WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan and BloodClan?_ Nightfire protested.

"The other Clan leaders have already sent Crowfeather, Rippletail, Tawnypelt, Cherrytail, and Blazepaw to the other Clans, we need to think about our own Clan right now, go!" Lionblaze yowled.

Nightfire nodded before turning around and speeding across the clearing, a fox snarled before leaping at the black she cat but Stormleaf and Lionblaze leapt at the fox, taking it down but they were attacked by a badger at the same time. Nightfire shook her head, she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to if she was to save ThunderClan. Glancing back one last time at the fighting Clans, Nightfire ran toward the tree-bridge leapt onto it before scrambling across and running with the speed of StarClan toward the ThunderClan camp.

~*~

Crowfeather narrowed his amber eyes as he ran quickly toward the WindClan camp, fear crawled through him as he ran. He shook his head to clear it before rushing forward and bursting into the clearing. Foxes and badgers were poised on the rise and Crowfeather could see they were either waiting for orders or getting ready to launch their attack.

He hurried through the camp and Owlwhisker, who was guarding the camp, glanced up sharply. "Crowfeather, what are you doing here?" he asked, the fear in his voice was evident and he cast a fear-filled glance at the foxes who were now pouring into the clearing.

"Gather everyone together, find the queens and the apprentices," Crowfeather yowled. "Protect the queens and the apprentices and gather all the warriors." The dark gray tom leapt at a fox that had emerged into the clearing and he sank in his claws.

"Hurry!" he yowled. "Get them out of the camp!"

Owlwhisker nodded before hurrying off, yowling loudly as he did and Crowfeather sank his teeth into the fox's throat but a badger appeared out of nowhere and swatted the dark gray tom and Crowfeather went flying. He crashed into the ground, lying winded for a moment before getting to his feet quickly.

The clearing was filled with battle, fur was flying and blood splattered against the ground and Crowfeather growled angrily at the fox and badger that faced him. The badger swung it's paw but the dark gray WindClan deputy dodged out of the way before sinking his claws into the badger's flank. He hissed when the fox leapt at him before sinking its' fangs into his shoulder.

_Foxes and badgers working together, this is not natural,_ Crowfeather thought as he struggled to fend off the badger and fox.

~*~

Blazepaw pushed her paws quickly through the water as she swam as fast as she could up the river that marked the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Her mother had taught her how to swim when she was younger and Blazepaw was glad she was able to learn now. It meant she wouldn't be able to get caught by the foxes and badgers on the Island.

She shook her head to clear it before pushing her paws faster and when she got to the pat of the river where the ShadowClan, SkyClan, BloodClan and ThunderClan borders intersected, she quickly scrambled out of the river. She was exhausted, having swum with the speed of StarClan, though she only just barely started believing in StarClan, but she kept on going.

She shook the water from her fur before hurrying toward the BloodClan camp, she hoped she would make it in time. Crimsonstar's words came back to her mind. _If you are outnumbered, get out of there, rescue as many cats as you possibly can and then go help either ShadowClan, SkyClan or ThunderClan and if you can't, go aid WindClan._

Blazepaw shook her head before hurrying toward the BloodClan and yowls of fear and pain came through the forest and Blazepaw felt fear go through her. She burst into the clearing and saw it was already filled with battle. The queen, Lunarclaw, was viciously struggling to protect her kits with Iceshade and Leafwhisker fighting at her side.

"Blazepaw, what are you doing here?" Nightshadow demanded.

"The foxes and badgers are also attacking the Clans at the Gathering, Crimsonstar sent me to help you get out of here if you are outnumbered," Blazepaw gasped out, struggling to get her breath back.

"We are outnumbered, we've lost Grasspelt and Lightcloud," Nightshadow meowed sadly gesturing with her tail toward the limp shapes of the two warriors.

"Let's get everyone out of here before we lost more cats," Blazepaw yowled before leaping at a fox that was sneaking up behind Nightshadow. She sank in her claws before pinning the fox down and Nightshadow leapt at the badger that was coming up behind Blazepaw.

"Everyone, get out!" Nightshadow yowled and Blazepaw saw the cats struggle away from their opponents before running toward the entrance to the BloodClan camp.

"Go in the direction of WindClan's camp," Blazepaw called.

The BloodClan cats ran off and Blazepaw spotted the foxes and badgers charging after them. Blazepaw leapt at a fox before taking it down and sinking her teeth deep into the fox's throat. The fox leapt up before sending Blazepaw flying into a badger who whirled around before raising his paw to swat Blazepaw away.

A yowl sounded and Blazepaw glanced up sharply as Harmonysong leapt at the badger, her claws sliced straight through the badger's flank. The badger roared in pain before whirling around and slamming its' large paw into Harmonysong's neck and Blazepaw heard a loud snap.

"No!" she yowled leaping at the badger before sinking her teeth into the badger's shoulder. The badger yowled in pain before tossing Harmonysong's limp body away and Nightshadow hurried to Harmonysong's side before lifting her up and hurrying out of the camp.

"Come on, Blazepaw!" she yowled around Harmonysong's fur and Blazepaw let go of the badger's shoulder, sadness and anger glittering in her blue eyes but she hurried after Nightshadow and the badger growled before hurrying after her.

It wasn't until the BloodClan cats crossed the ShadowClan, ThunderClan and SkyClan border that the badgers and foxes stopped chasing them, their growls of triumph echoing around the clearing as a battered and bleeding Clan hurried toward the WindClan camp.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I just had to cut it off there**

**Darth: you are so cruel!!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: yeah, you are**

**Blaze: what?**

**Nakedstar: ah come on! I have my fur back, I'm not naked anymore**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, don't call me cruel**

**Nakedstar: but Darth called you cruel**

**Blaze: so? He's my Dad, I can't do anything about it**

**Nakedstar: didn't stop you before, and my names **_**NOT**_** Nakedstar!**

**Blaze: fine (presses button on remote)**

**Tigerstar: thank you**

**Blaze: now will you be so kind?**

**Tigerstar: Blaze hopes you liked this chapter and she will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can but most likely not until next week**


	30. Chapter 27: The Darkest Hour Part Two

**Blaze: woohoo! A new chapter **

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar: it's about time**

**Darth: ah shut up, Nakedstar**

**Tigerstar: GOD! Will you let it go already?**

**Crimsonstar: hi!**

**Tiggystar: ahhhhhh! And my name's not Tiggystar!**

**Darth: where were you last chapter?**

**Crimsonstar: the line at Starbucks was all the way around the corner**

**Darth: dang (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: you had to mention Starbucks**

**Crimsonstar: (shrugs)**

**Blaze: here is chapter 27 and I hope you like it**

Chapter 27

The Darkest Hour Part Two

Tigerpaw snarled in fury as Breezepelt's claws sank into his flank and he leapt upwards before thrusting the black tom onto the ground. Breezepelt twisted in mid air and almost as soon as his paws touched the ground, he leapt at Tigerpaw.

"Traitor! First Brambleclaw betrayed us and now you have," Hawkfrost's spirit hissed angrily through Breezepelt's lips.

"I know what my destiny is now," Tigerpaw hissed back leaping forward and sinking his claws into the black warrior's pelt. Breezepelt hissed in pain before tearing free and leaping at Tigerpaw, bowling him over and they went down in a whirlwind of flying fur and blood.

All around him, Tigerpaw could see the Clans struggling to fight against the numbers of foxes and badgers that were still pouring into the clearing. Most of the creatures were wet from swimming across the lake but Tigerpaw noticed a few were dry from having cross the tree-bridge.

Breezepelt went limp beneath him and when Tigerpaw sank his teeth into Breezepelt's shoulder, he leapt up but the dark brown apprentice was ready. He leapt up before using his forepaws to push Breezepelt's body and he went flying into a tree.

Lying dazed on the ground gave Tigerpaw enough time to leap at him in spite of the pain from the wounds along his body. He sank his claws into Breezepelt's flank before sinking his teeth into the black warrior's throat.

"No!" a loud yowl sounded and a dark brown shape crashed into Tigerpaw, sending the apprentice flying into a tree. Robinheart glared at Tigerpaw with flaring green eyes and she crouched down before leaping at Tigerpaw who dodged out of the way. Unsheathing a claw, Tigerpaw sliced through Robinheart's flank and she went sprawling to the ground.

Tigerpaw leapt forward before pinning Robinheart down but Breezepelt leapt at Tigerpaw and sent him flying into a tree again. Lying winded for a moment, Tigerpaw shook his head before leaping to his paws as the cat whom his son's spirit, in a past life, occupied leapt at him.

"Why must you possess an innocent cat, Hawkfrost?" Tigerpaw sneered.

"It was either this pathetic lump of fur or the former leader of WindClan, who was also a pathetic idiot," Hawkfrost's spirit hissed angrily before he leapt at Tigerpaw and sank his teeth into Tigerpaw's throat.

Tigerpaw yowled in pain before leaping upward and Breezepelt went flying. But when Tigerpaw leapt at Breezepelt, Robinheart leapt at him before pinning him down and baring her teeth. She sank her teeth into Tigerpaw's throat and he yowled in pain before struggling to get free.

A golden streak of fur shot in front of Tigerpaw and the dark brown apprentice watched in stunned amazement as Lionblaze sent Robinheart flying into a tree. "Traitor," Lionblaze hissed angrily.

"Lionblaze…" Robinheart began.

"Don't say anything, Robinheart, you betrayed not only your Clan but all the Clans in the forest and I will never forgive you for that," the golden ThunderClan deputy hissed before he leapt at Robinheart and the two of them fell into a whirlwind of flying fur and blood.

Breezepelt scrambled to his paws before leaping at Lionblaze but Tigerpaw was ready and he leapt at Breezepelt, cannoning into him and pinning him down before sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

Breezepelt yowled in pain before struggling to get free but Tigerpaw sank his teeth in deeper. A black streak shot in front of him and Nightcloud sent Tigerpaw flying.

"What are you doing?" Tigerpaw snarled.

"You were about to kill my son," Nightcloud yowled.

"He is not your son, he has been possessed by my stupid son from a past life," Tigerpaw sneered.

"I will not let you kill him," Nightcloud yowled before she crouched down and leapt at Tigerpaw.

"He is not your son!" Tigerpaw yowled back, dodging out of the way and slicing through Nightcloud's flank.

"He is my son and I will not let you harm him," Nightcloud hissed before leaping at Tigerpaw again but the dark brown apprentice dodged out of the way before pushing her flying body away from him.

"I do not wish to harm you any more than necessary, Nightcloud, you need to listen to reason, Hawkfrost's spirit has taken over your son's body," Tigerpaw meowed.

Nightcloud glared at him but before she could do anything, Breezepelt leapt at Nightcloud before pinning her down. "Breezepelt…" she began.

"Don't say anything, you piece of foxdung," Hawkfrost's voice hissed through Breezepelt's lips. "You will not kill Tigerpaw, he is mine!"

"Breezepelt, what happened to you?" Nightcloud cried, her eyes wide with sadness.

Hawkfrost's voice purred in sinister amusement. "Your son was a pathetic weak-minded fool, it was quite easy for me to take over his body," he hissed.

"My son wasn't pathetic," Nightcloud protested.

"Shut up, you annoying she cat," Hawkfrost's voice snarled and Tigerpaw watched in horror, unable to move as though he was frozen in one spot, as Breezepelt's claws sank deep within Nightcloud's throat.

Nightcloud yowled in pain but her eyes were rapidly glazing over and Tigerpaw, still frozen with horror, could only watch helplessly as the black she cat slowly fell limp and her last breath left her body as her spirit went to join StarClan.

And quite suddenly, Breezepelt's eyes shot wide with shock and Tigerpaw heard a yowl of anger in the back of his mind. _No!_ Hawkfrost's spirit yowled and Tigerpaw watched, in stunned amazement, as the spirit of Hawkfrost slowly drifted out of Breezepelt's body before disappearing in a bright flash of light. Tigerpaw gazed around sharply but Robinheart and Lionblaze, who were the only ones that were watching, didn't seem to have noticed it.

_What was that? _Tigerpaw thought.

"Nightcloud!" Breezepelt yowled in his own voice, his eyes were wide and Tigerpaw saw his gaze was trained on the bloody paw that was still place on his mother's neck.

"What have I done?" Breezepelt yowled; the anguish in his voice sent a rush of sympathy surge through Tigerpaw's body. He got to his paws before padding to Breezepelt's body and gently lying his tail on the young warrior's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Hawkfrost's," he meowed gently.

"How could that have happened?" Breezepelt wailed. "Why would Hawkfrost killed my mother?"

"Who knows why Hawkfrost does anything?" Tigerpaw meowed in reply. He gently touched Breezepelt's shoulder before turning his gaze to the fighting Clan cats. "Breezepelt, if you want to avenge your mother's death, help make sure Hawkfrost's plan doesn't follow through. Make sure the badgers and foxes do not destroy the Clans."

Breezepelt glanced up before swallowing and nodding. He unsheathed his claws before leaping into the fray of battling cats, foxes and badgers and Tigerpaw watched as he disappeared from sight. The dark brown apprentice glanced over his shoulder as Lionblaze padded toward him, the limp shape of Robinheart lying behind him.

"You…" he began.

"She betrayed the Clans, StarClan will judge her now," Lionblaze meowed coolly in response to Tigerpaw's unspoken question. "Come on, we have a battle to think about." Tigerpaw nodded and the two of them leapt back into the battle side by side with each other.

~*~

From the yowls of fury and fear that could be heard, Rippletail knew almost instantly that she was too late. She quickly crossed the stepping stones into her camp and she ran through the fronds that lay in her way. In the camp, foxes, badgers and cats were battling with each other.

Mosspelt and Mintfur were battling side by side with Otterheart in front of the nursery, their eyes flaring with fury and their claws glinting in the dim light. Rippletail glanced up as Duskfur came to her side, the brown tabby she cat was bleeding from a long scratch on her flank but her eyes still flared with determination.

"Rippletail, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The Clans are battling with the foxes and badgers on the Island as well, Mistystar sent me to tell you to get out of the camp if you are outnumbered," Rippletail meowed quickly but, surprisingly, she was absolutely calm about this whole ordeal.

"They want to kill us all," Minnowtail cried but she still battled fiercely against a fox with her brother, Pebblepelt, at her side.

"No, they want to drive us out, they will kill us all because we are outnumbered, we need to get out of the camp," Rippletail meowed quickly in reply.

"Where do we go?" Grasspaw asked, her eyes were wide with fear.

"The WindClan camp, if they follow you then at least you'll have more room to fight," Rippletail meowed before she glanced at Duskfur. "Whom have we lost?" she asked.

"We lost Voletooth, Dawnflower and Sneezepaw," Duskfur replied softly.

"We cannot lose anymore, hurry! Get out of the camp and head toward the WindClan border," Rippletail yowled.

Cats tore away from their opponents and Rippletail spotted Graymist pinned beneath a fox and she yowled in fury before leaping at the fox. She sent the fox flying and the fox snarled in fury as it suddenly fell into the river. Rippletail hurried to Graymist's side but the gray she cat was limp and motionless.

"Graymist…" Rippletail whispered pressing her nose into Graymist's pelt before she gently picked up the gray she cat's limp body. "Let's go!" she called around the fur.

The RiverClan cats struggled away from the foxes and badgers that were chasing them and Rippletail hurried across the river after Otterheart, being the last cat to leave the RiverClan camp for the very last time.

~*~

Tawnypelt hurried through the ShadowClan camp, yowling orders as she did so. The tortoiseshell she cat spotted the limp shapes of Kinkfur, Owlwing, and Redpaw being carried by the surviving ShadowClan cats. "Let's go," she yowled. "We need to get out of here."

Snowbird and Scorchtail led the survivors out of the camp and Tawnypelt leapt at a fox that had Cedarheart pinned down. "Go!" she yowled to the elder who scrambled away before hurrying after the remaining ShadowClan cats.

Tawnypelt sank her teeth into the fox's throat and the fox yowled in pain before slowly falling limp. A badger lumbered into view and Tawnypelt leapt backwards before slashing at the badger, her claws sinking into the badger's face.

"Where do we go?" Waterpaw wailed.

"Head toward WindClan, hurry!" Tawnypelt yowled leaping onto the badger's back before sinking her teeth into the badger's throat. The badger growled in pain before tossing the tortoiseshell she cat off and leaping at her. Tawnypelt dodged out of the way before slicing through the badger's flank and the badger growled in pain before swatting Tawnypelt away.

Tawnypelt, having barely avoided the deathblow, leapt backwards before glancing at the surviving ShadowClan members who were crossing the river at this moment. She leapt backwards to avoid the badger before turning around and running after her Clan mates.

"Keep going," she called encouragingly to the ShadowClan cats that hurried across the stepping stones of the river. Stonepaw suddenly lost his foot and fell with a splash into the river.

"Fox dung," Tawnypelt hissed before leaping into the river and swimming strongly toward the apprentice. Stonepaw wailed as the strong current pulled him under and Tawnypelt dived under before swimming toward the flailing young apprentice.

Stonepaw was still yowling and Tawnypelt bit back a grimace, the apprentice was swallowing too much water! She grabbed Stonepaw's scruff before struggling to swim toward the bank but Stonepaw was becoming dead weight in her jaws.

"Stay with me, Stonepaw," Tawnypelt meowed around the water and the fur but Stonepaw didn't respond and Tawnypelt muttered another curse under her breath before swimming to the bank and climbing onto the pebbled shore.

"Keep going," she gasped out as she placed Stonepaw's limp body onto the ground. She shook the water from her fur before gently touching her nose to Stonepaw's fur. "May StarClan light your path," she murmured before lifting Stonepaw's body again and hurrying after her clanmates.

~*~

Crowfeather sank his claws into the badger's flank before sinking his teeth into the black creature's throat. The badger growled in pain before shaking Crowfeather off and sending him flying to the ground. The badger rounded on him as the dark gray WindClan deputy struggled to his paws.

He was bleeding from several long scratches along his body and he leapt backwards to avoid the badger. The badger growled again before leaping at Crowfeather and knocking him down.

A light brown streak shot in front of his eyes and Owlwhisker crashed into the badger. The badger snarled in fury before lumbering away as more warriors popped up before chasing after it.

"Thanks, how many have we lost?" Crowfeather gasped struggling to his paws.

"We've lost Weaselfur, Antpelt and Willowclaw," Owlwhisker replied.

A fox appeared from a bush and leapt at Crowfeather but Owlwhisker, noticing the attack, jumped at the fox before sending him flying into a bush. "Thanks again," Crowfeather meowed.

"You're welcome," Owlwhisker mewed in reply before leaping at the fox who growled before dodging out of the way and sinking its' claws into Owlwhisker's flank. The young WindClan warrior yowled in pain before stumbling and falling onto his side. A badger appeared from behind him before leaping at him and Crowfeather growled before leaping at the badger and sinking his teeth into the badger's throat.

Owlwhisker's yowl of pain distracted the WindClan deputy and the badger tossed Crowfeather off before raising its' paws but a sudden tabby streak shot in front of him. Crowfeather gasped in shock as Tornear was caught in the side of the head by the badger's claws and fell to the ground limp.

"Tornear!" Crowfeather yowled before leaping at the badger and sinking his teeth into the badger, the badger shrugged him off before lumbering back into the battle. Crowfeather glanced at Owlwhisker and noticed the light brown tom was limp as well. "No!"

"There are too many of them, Crowfeather, we can't defeat them," Emberfoot yowled.

"Gather the Clan together, go for beyond the hills and hope they don't follow you there," Crowfeather yowled.

"What about the other Clans?" Sunpaw asked, fear in her voice.

"They can follow if they like but we need to think about our own Clan for now, Sunpaw, go!" Crowfeather yowled, he leapt backwards before lifting up Owlwhisker's body up and glancing at Harespring. "Can you grab Tornear's body?"

Harespring nodded before leaping backwards and hurrying around a fox that was battling against Whitetail. He picked up Tornear's body before hurrying after Crowfeather as the WindClan deputy led the way to the hills that lay beyond WindClan territory. The remaining WindClan survivors hurried after him as they left the WindClan camp for what was most likely the last time.

~*~

Cherrytail picked up Sageclaw's limp body before gazing around as the SkyClan survivors struggled away from the rows upon rows of badgers and foxes. There were so many foxes and badgers than Cherrytail has ever thought possible. _And to think, I thought the rats we faced in our old camp was our biggest problem,_ she thought remembering when she and Firestar had first met all those moons ago.

"Come on, head toward the WindClan border," she yowled around Sageclaw's fur. They had lost many other warriors today; Rockfur, Redshadow and Dreamsong and Cherrytail hoped they wouldn't lose more.

"What about the other Clans?" Tinycloud called.

"We shouldn't worry about them, we need to think about our own Clan for now," the SkyClan deputy called.

"Will they be all right?" Petalnose asked, the fear in her voice was profound.

"I hope so, let's go," Cherrytail called before watching as the SkyClan survivors hurried away from the SkyClan camp and Cherrytail hurried after them as she carried Sageclaw's body. The foxes and badgers hurried after her but she didn't slow down as she hurried out of the SkyClan camp.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay!**

**Darth: nooo! Why must you be so cruel?**

**Tigerstar: NOOOOO! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL?!!!!!!!!!!!**

**  
Blaze: YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darth: NOW I'M DEAF!!!!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: WELL, SO AM I!!!!!!!!**

**Vader: do you know what they are talking about?**

**Crimsonstar: (drinking a cappuccino) nope**

**Vader: ah okay**

**Crimsonstar: please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can**


	31. Chapter 28: The Darkest Hour Part Three

**Blaze: hiya peoples**

**Vader: hiya**

**Crimsonstar: hiya peeps**

**Tigerstar: ahhhhhh!!!!!!**

**Crimsonstar: what's your problem?**

**Tigerstar: it's Vader!!!!**

**Vader: gee, I've been here, how long?**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 28 and I hope you like it and sorry about the oh so addicting cliffhangers**

Chapter 28

The Darkest Hour Part Three

Lionblaze struggled through the mass of cats, foxes and badgers; he clawed at any creature that got in his way before struggling to make his way deeper into the crowd. Tigerpaw had gotten lost in the crowd and Lionblaze suddenly spotted the dark brown apprentice battling side by side with Stormleaf nearby.

Thornclaw was fighting with a fox and Lionblaze saw the limp shape of Birchfall beneath Thornclaw. The golden brown warrior leapt at a badger and a group of badgers and cats fighting blocked the golden brown warrior from Lionblaze's view.

He shook his head to clear it before gazing around, his eyes were narrowed as he scanned the battle. He leapt backwards to avoid another fox and he leapt on top of the fox before sinking his claws into the fox's flank.

"You will die," the fox snarled and Lionblaze realized he was fighting the lead fox.

"Not before you," Lionblaze hissed in reply before sinking his teeth into the lead fox's throat. The fox snarled in fury before leaping up and sending Lionblaze flying into another badger. The badger whirled around before swinging its' paw and the golden ThunderClan deputy leapt backwards to avoid the paw.

The badger snarled in fury and Lionblaze leapt onto the badger's back and sank his teeth into the badger's throat. He glanced up but the lead fox had disappeared in the mass of fighting cats.

_When will this battle end?_ Lionblaze thought silently as he leapt off of the badger's back and pushed the lumbering creature into a fox.

The fox and badger dodged each other before whirling around and leaping at Lionblaze. "Fox dung," Lionblaze hissed before leaping backwards and slashing with his claws at the badger and fox that were attacking him. The badger snarled in fury before lumbering away but the fox continued to attack, its' claws flashing rapidly at Lionblaze and the golden warrior hissed in pain as the fox's claws slashed his cheek.

He leapt backwards and glanced up as Cloudtail leapt to his side, the white warrior's fur was covered with spot of blood and a long claw mark was on his side. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Thanks," Lionblaze meowed in reply. "Where are Hollyleaf, Icesong, Longtail and Leafpool?"

"Firestar sent them to the WindClan camp, he says it will be safer for them there," Cloudtail meowed in reply.

Lionblaze nodded and the two of them fought against the fox. The scent of blood was in the air and yowls of pain and fury could be heard all around.

Lionblaze heard many cries of fear echo around the learning and the golden warrior glanced up at the sky. The moon was still shining brightly and the ThunderClan deputy closed his eyes slightly before blinking them open before leaping backwards to avoid.

"What are we going to do?" Lionblaze heard Icesong cry and he glanced sharply at his mate and spotted her crouched fearfully by Hollyleaf.

"There are too many of them!" Brightheart's voice echoed around the clearing.

"We are trapped!" Cinderheart wailed and Lionblaze glanced at the tree-bridge but saw only a bunch of foxes and badgers.

"Kill them all!" the lead fox snarled angrily and Lionblaze gazed around, struggling to pinpoint the location of the voice.

"They are everywhere, they are blocking the entrance to the tree bridge, they're going to kill us all," Rosewing's wail of fear sounded

"Get to the tree bridge, get the queens out of here!" Mistystar yowled.

"Hurry!" Snaketail yowled.

"Don't let them escape, kill every one of them," the lead fox snarled.

"Go! Hurry! Head toward WindClan territory, we'll have more room to fight there if they follow us!" Firestar yowled.

"Good idea, go!" Ashstar yowled.

"But the tree-bridge is blocked," Snowpaw wailed in fear.

"Go!" Firestar yowled pushing his way through the crowd of foxes, badgers and cats and leaping at the foxes and badgers that were guarding the tree-bridge. Lionblaze hurried through the crowd and hurried quickly to the ThunderClan leader's side.

Firestar's eyes were dull with exhaustion but he still fought onward, his claws flashed quickly and Lionblaze winced as the ThunderClan leader let out a hoarse cough. "Firestar, you need to get out of here," he meowed.

"No," Firestar hissed in reply and he leapt into the crowd of foxes and badgers and Lionblaze followed him quickly.

Mistystar, Snaketail, Ashstar, Leafstar, and Crimsonstar leapt forward and Lionblaze watched as the Clan leaders, and Snaketail, leapt at the group of foxes and badgers. The foxes and badgers slowly separated and Lionblaze saw a gap in the crowd.

"Go!" he yowled to the Clan survivors. "Head toward WindClan's territory!"

The Clans hurried forward and Lionblaze noticed Hollyleaf, Icesong and the other queens were in the middle of the group of Clan cats. The warriors were on the outside, battling against the foxes and badgers that attempted to break through the circle of warriors. Lionblaze glanced at the foxes and badgers the Clan leaders, and Snaketail, were fighting before glancing at the other cats.

"Whom did we lose?" he called through the crowd of cats.

Hollyleaf pushed forward until she was at Lionblaze's side. "We lost Toadpelt, Thornclaw, and Birchfall," she meowed flicking her tail toward Cinderheart, Rosewing and Mousewhisker who were carrying the three dead cats.

"Let those who are carrying cats through first," Snaketail called.

"And let the queens and elders through as well," Lionblaze added.

"Go!" Firestar yowled above the noise of battle.

"Don't let anyone escape, kill them all!" the lead fox snarled before leaping at the group of cats that were struggling to escape the island but Stormleaf leapt at the lead fox, his eyes were flaring crimson rage.

"You! You shall die for killing my father," the lead fox snarled.

"You can try," Stormleaf hissed, his crimson eyes were still flaring with anger as he leapt at the lead fox and the two of them fell to the ground in a whirlwind of fur.

Mistystar leapt backwards until she was standing next to the RiverClan cats. "Whom did we lost?" she asked.

"Only Reedwhisker and Dapplenose," Rainstorm replied.

"What about ShadowClan? Who did we lose other than Russetstar?" Snaketail called and Lionblaze glanced up sharply. _Russetstar's dead?_ He thought, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"We lost Oakfur, Ratscar, and Shrewfur," Oliveheart meowed in reply gesturing toward where the three warriors were being carried by other ShadowClan warriors.

"You will all die!" the lead fox snarled but Stormleaf sank his claws into the lead fox's flank and he yowled in pain before struggling to get free.

"Hurry, get to the WindClan camp and if you have to, go beyond WindClan territory," Firestar yowled before leaping at a fox that had gotten close to breaking through the circle of warriors. Lionblaze noticed ShadowClan was helping the ThunderClan queens while WindClan cats were helping RiverClan apprentices and RiverClan warriors were aiding SkyClan elders and so on.

_It's strange how one battle with a dangerous enemy has brought all six clans closer together, _Lionblaze thought before leaping forward to help Firestar as a badger attempted to attack him from behind.

"Who did we lose in SkyClan?" Echosong called from where she was aiding Otterheat with her apprentice, Birdflight, at her side.

"We lost Leafstar," Shadowpaw wailed.

"What are we going to do without our leader?" Rainpaw yowled.

"What about Cherrytail?" Bouncepelt called.

"She's with the others, we have to get out of here," Clovertail called before rushing forward and leaping at a fox that was coming up on Rainpaw's blindside, Bouncepelt leapt backwards before landing on the back of a badger that was getting ready to attack Eaglepaw from behind.

"Who did BloodClan lose?" Crimsonstar yowled from where she was fighting against a fox nearly twice her size.

"Flameshadow, Aquapelt, Treepaw and Woodpaw," Falconflight called. "We should get out of here, let's go!"

"Yes, let's go!" Leaftail of WindClan called. The remaining Clan survivors crossed over the tree-bridge and Firestar, Lionblaze and the other leaders, as well as Snaketail and the Clan deputies that were present, leapt forward to block the foxes and badgers access to the tree-bridge.

"This may be our last battle," Mistystar meowed softly.

"Then so be it, our duty is to our Clans," Firestar meowed determinably but Lionblaze thought for sure that he heard another message in the ThunderClan's leader's voice. He shook his head to clear it before gazing around and spotting Hollyleaf standing at the tree-bridge with narrowed green eyes, Flamingpaw was at her side trying to coax the black Queen to join her.

Jayfeather pushed his way through the crowd before coming to a stop beside Lionblaze. "We're in this together, Lionblaze," he mewed softly.

"Yes, we are," Firestar agreed.

"It is as it should be," Tigerpaw meowed coming to Lionblaze's side. The crowd of foxes and badgers snarled in fury but before they could leap, a loud yowl sounded.

"No! Stop!" the lead fox snarled.

The foxes and badgers drew backwards and the lead fox glared at the ThunderClan cats. "I will let you all live but this one is mine," he snarled gesturing with his tail to Stormleaf who was pinned beneath him. Stormleaf leapt up suddenly and sent the lead fox flying.

"Get out of here," the dark gray warrior yowled. "This is my fight." He crouched down before raising his hackles, his scarlet eyes flaring and he leapt at the lead fox and the two of them fell into another whirlwind of fur and blood.

"No, we are not leaving you," Lionblaze yowled.

"We are all in this together," Mistystar agreed her claws were unsheathed.

"Yes, we are," Snaketail agreed also unsheathing his claws.

Jayfeather glanced at Lionblaze. "Midnight was right, this is a dark day for the Clans," he meowed.

"Yes, she was," Lionblaze agreed glancing at the she-badger that was gently coaxing Hollyleaf into leaving but Lionblaze's sister stubbornly refused, her claws were unsheathed and her eyes were flaring with determination.

_Will this battle ever end?_ Lionblaze wondered as he glanced at the other leaders and deputies, excluding Cherrytail, Russetstar and Leafstar.

~*~

Nightfire quickly led her Clan mates away from the ThunderClan camp; she was rushing behind the surviving ThunderClan cats. They had lost Ferncloud and Daisy who had been trying to defend the apprentices left behind from the Gathering and Graystripe and Poppyfrost were carrying the two queens.

_Let's hurry, get to the hills beyond WindClan territory, that is where ShadowClan, SkyClan and BloodClan cats are heading, _Nightfire called silently, projecting her thoughts to call of her Clan mates.

Her Clan mates nodded before hurrying and Nightfire glanced over her shoulder at the foxes and badgers that were still chasing them. _Hurry, they're catching up, _she called up ahead.

"We're going as fast as we can," Brackenfur called back.

"Well, move faster," Whitewing retorted.

_There is no time to fight amongst us,_ Nightfire snapped angrily. _Get moving, anyone who still has enough strength to fight, join me. We need to give the rest of the Clan enough time to cross the stream and give them a good head start to the hills._

"We don't have time for that, Nightfire, there are foxes and badgers on WindClan territory too," Whitewing called back.

"Well, then we must hurry and get across the river, hopefully those foxes and badgers won't follow us," Brackenfur called back.

Whitewing nodded before wading into the stream and hurrying across the water with the rest of the Clan just behind her. Nightfire paused on the pebbled shore of the stream before glancing at the foxes and badger. She drew her lips in a snarl, though she produces no sound, and hissed silently to the foxes and badgers, _the Clans shall live on!_ With that, she launched herself into the stream before wading across and hurrying after her Clan mates.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know, I had to end it there**

**Darth: you suck**

**Tigerstar: yes you do**

**Vader: hi!**

**Tigerstar: ahhhh! (Runs into a hole)**

**Palpatine: what's with him?**

**Blaze: (pulls out bazooka)**

**Palpatine: ahhh! (Runs into a hole filled with water and piranhas) ahhhh!**

**Blaze: (laughs and puts bazooka away) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. I've finished this story and that is why I am able to update even though my spacebar is out and my dad won't let me use his laptop every day**


	32. Chapter 29: End of an Era

**Blaze: yay! Only about two more chapters left**

**Darth: woohoo!!**

**Blaze: yay!**

**Crimsonstar: Dad! What are you doing here?**

**Darth: I got bored**

**Crimsonstar: typical**

**Blaze: here is chapter 29**

Chapter 29

End of an Era

Jayfeather sniffed the air and the scent of blood came through to him. He shook his head to clear it before glancing at Lionblaze. "This may be a bad battle," he meowed.

"Yes, I know, but it has to be done," Lionblaze meowed in reply and Jayfeather pictured him unsheathing his claws getting ready to strike. "Let's take them."

"Yes, let's," Mistystar agreed. Jayfeather drifted backwards to standing beside Flamingpaw and Midnight who had finally convince Hollyleaf to leave but Jayfeather could sense that Hollyleaf wasn't happy about leaving this.

Clouds began to crawl across the sky and a clap of thunder sounded in the sky above. Jayfeather gazed up at the sky above his head before shaking his head slightly. _Now StarClan respond to the battle, _he thought. _But then again, was this the thing StarClan warned us of? The event that was so powerful that they wouldn't be able to stop it but Stormleaf, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and myself might be able to?_

Jayfeather shook his head to clear it before turning his sightless gaze to the foxes and badgers. Crimsonstar let out a yowl and she, Mistystar, Firestar, Snaketail, Lionblaze, and Ashstar leapt forward and the clearing once again exploded into battle.

The scent of blood still filled the air but Jayfeather felt rain fall from the sky, splashing against his fur and the ground and the scent of the fresh rain washed away the scent of blood. Screeches of pain and fury echoed around the clearing and Jayfeather struggled to identify individual scents. He leapt forward before crashing into a fox he had scented before and he sank his teeth into the fox's throat.

The fox growled in pain before struggling to break free but Jayfeather sank his claws into the fox's pelt. The fox snarled in pain before tearing free from him and leaping up, tossing the medicine cat into a nearby tree. The scent of the rain blocked out all other scents and Jayfeather gazed around wildly, unable to determine the location of any of the foxes.

A sudden spasm of pain came to him and Jayfeather hissed in pain before swiping his claws in the direction of the pain and they made contact with skin. A loud rumble of pain sounded and Jayfeather realized he had made contact with a badger.

The badger rumbled in fury before leaping at Jayfeather who dodged out of the way with barely enough time to avoid. "Jayfeather, get out of here!" Jayfeather glanced up at Lionblaze's yowl and heard his brother leap at the badger with a growl of anger.

"But…" Jayfeather began.

"No, the Clan needs you now more than ever, listen to your brother," Firestar called

Jayfeather growled angrily but nodded curtly and hurried toward the tree-bridge. His brother and Firestar leapt at the foxes and badgers that chased him and Jayfeather managed to scramble across the tree-bridge before hurrying toward the WindClan camp. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to, the Clan needed him.

~*~

Hollyleaf gazed at her terrified Clan mates before glancing over her shoulder as the other Clans gathered around. Cherrytail and Crowfeather were struggling to keep everyone together and keep them calm but Hollyleaf could tell it wasn't working. The black Queen shook her head slightly before glancing at Icesong as the white Queen paced beside her.

"You have to stop pacing, Icesong, we're safe here, those badgers and foxes didn't follow us," she meowed.

"I'm worried about Lionblaze," Icesong meowed in reply.

"I now, so am I but pacing won't help," Hollyleaf meowed in reply.

"Why are they doing this?" Frostpaw yowled and Hollyleaf glanced sympathetically at the BloodClan apprentice. Maplepaw, Snowpaw, Tigerpaw, Waterpaw, Flameclaw and the other apprentices from other Clans surrounded her.

"It's strange how one tragic battle can bring all six Clans together," Nightshadow of BloodClan commented.

"I never thought I would see the day again," Crowfeather meowed, he was sitting beside his son who was still as silent as ever since, from what Tigerpaw told the Clans, Hawkfrost's spirit had left his body. The motionless shape of Nightcloud lay beside him, next to her where the other Clan mates all six Clans had lost today.

_Thornclaw, Birchfall, Toadpelt, Ferncloud, and Daisy from ThunderClan, Russetstar, Oakfur, Kinkfur, Ratscar, Owlwing, Shrewfur, Redpaw, and Stonepaw from ShadowClan, Redwhisker, Voletooth, Graymist, Dawnflower, Dapplenose, and Sneezepaw from RiverClan. Nightcloud, Tornear, Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, Willowclaw, and Antpelt for WindClan, Leafstar Rockfur, Sageclaw, Dreamsong, Redshadow, and Robinheart for SkyClan, and Flameshadow, Grasspelt, Aquapelt, Lightcloud, Harmonysong, Treepaw and Woodpaw for BloodClan. We have lost many good cats today, _Hollyleaf thought gazing at the many limp shapes that lay before him.

"At least the foxes and badgers aren't following us," Icesong meowed.

"But we lost so many good cats," Brightheart meowed softly, she was crouched beside her brother, her nose pressed deep into Thornclaw's getting cold fur.

"Yes, we did," Mousewhisker agreed pressing his nose into Hollyleaf's fur and the black Queen glanced at him before gently licking the top of his head.

"Where are Firestar, Mistystar, Snaketail, Crimsonstar, Lionblaze, Ashstar, Stormleaf, and Jayfeather?" Cloudtail asked.

"I'm here." Hollyleaf glanced up as her brother hurried toward them; he was bleeding from a scratch on his shoulder and a long scratch on his flank.

"Where are the others?" she asked her brother.

"They chose to stay behind," Jayfeather meowed in reply.

"But why?" Dustpaw asked.

"I don't know," the medicine cat replied before gazing around as the other Medicine cats came to join him.

"We need to find herbs because we have many wounded cats to look after," Echosong meowed.

"Is there anything out here that we can use?" Talonfur, the BloodClan medicine cat, asked.

"There is some marigold somewhere around here, I remember spotting it when Sandstorm and I were traveling in this direction," Leafpool meowed in reply.

"Do you know where it is?" Kestrelwing asked.

Leafpool struggled to her paws before limping forward. "It was in that direction about a ways into the hills," she meowed softly gesturing with her tail toward an area between two of the hills.

Jayfeather nodded. "Kestrelwing, do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Let's go," Kestrelwing meowed.

"I'll gather all those who have the worst wounds," mewed Echosong.

Hollyleaf got to her paws. "I'll help you," she meowed.

Echosong nodded. "Thank you, but you should really be resting," she meowed.

"No, it's fine," Hollyleaf meowed.

"All right, thanks again," the SkyClan medicine cat meowed in reply.

~*~

Stormleaf snarled in fury before slashing at the lead fox's muzzle and the fox drew back, his lips drawn back in a snarl. "You really think you'll survive this?" he hissed.

"If I do not, I will take you down with me," Stormleaf snarled in reply, his crimson eyes flaring with rage. He sank is claws into the fox's pelt before flipping him over and tossing him into a nearby tree.

The lead fox snarled before getting to his paws and charging at Stormleaf who dodged out of the way before sinking his claws into the fox's flank. The fox snarled at him before whirling around and leaping at the dark gray warrior.

_He's practically bleeding from every possible area and he is still fighting, _Stormleaf thought dodging and leaping onto the lead fox's back before sinking in his claws.

The fox snarled in fury before flipping over and squashing Stormleaf beneath him. Stormleaf leapt up and the fox went flying into another badger that was fighting Mistystar.

The fox glared at him. "You will die," he snarled before leaping at Stormleaf and carrying the dark gray warrior off of his paws. Stormleaf, unprepared for the sudden attack, struggled to get free but the fox held him tight. He sank his fangs in Stormleaf's throat and the dark gray warrior yowled in pain.

A loud yowl sounded and a fiery streak shot in front of him and it crashed into the lead fox, sending both of them flying straight toward the beach. The lead fox snarled before leaping to his paws and facing Firestar as the ThunderClan leader glared at the lead fox.

"If you had only let me have him, I would have let you live," the lead fox snarled.

"No you wouldn't have," Firestar retorted crouching down, Stormleaf saw he was bleeding from several wounds and his eyes were still dull and they looked almost lifeless. Before he could say anything more, he let out a hoarse cough and Stormleaf quickly scrambled to his paws.

"Firestar's still very sick," he meowed, the shock was evident in his voice.

"Firestar! What are you doing?!" Lionblaze yowled, hurrying to his cousin's side and gathering himself to spring.

Firestar blinked gently at the golden ThunderClan deputy. "I'm doing what I have to do," he meowed in reply before glaring at the lead fox and leaping forward. The lead fox snarled in fury as Firestar crashed into him and they went rolling, dangerously close to the lapping waves of water.

"You shall die now," the lead fox snarled.

"Not before you," Firestar sneered in reply before sinking his teeth into the shoulder of the dark ginger fox.

Stormleaf gathered himself to spring but Firestar glared at him. "This is my fight, Stormleaf, stay out of it!" he yowled before sinking his claws into the lead fox's pelt and thrusting him toward the lapping waves.

Firestar snarled before sinking his teeth into the lead fox's throat and the lead fox snarled in pain before struggling to shake the ThunderClan leader off and he leapt up and tossing Firestar straight into the lake.

"Firestar!" Lionblaze yowled before leaping forward and crashing into the lead fox, sending him flying into the lake as well. Firestar struggled to swim but the lead fox was already hard on him and Lionblaze muttered, "fox dung!" under his breath before diving into the lake and Stormleaf hurried to the pebbled shore, his eyes were wide as he scanned the lake, looking for Firestar and Lionblaze.

~*~

Lionblaze swam strongly through the lake before diving under water and struggling to find Firestar and the lead fox. The lead fox's head popped out of the water and he snarled before leaping at Firestar, who had popped out of the water as well, before pulling him down beneath the water.

Firestar snarled in fury as he popped his head above the surface and he grabbed the lead fox's shoulder with his claws before flipping the fox over and both of them went under again. The force of the current prevented either of them to stay above water for long and Lionblaze, ducking underneath the water, swam toward the lead fox before sinking his claws into the fox's flank.

All three of them popped above the water and Firestar glared at him. "What are you doing here, Lionblaze? You'll get yourself killed," he meowed angrily in reply.

"I can't let you die, Firestar," Lionblaze protested but before he finished his sentence, he, Firestar and the fox were pulled beneath the water.

"It is my time, Lionblaze," Firestar gasped before he was pulled beneath the water again by the current and popped back up, still clinging to the fox. "I have known for some time now."

Lionblaze gazed at him in shock but the lead fox snarled at him. "You will know both die," he hissed before sinking his teeth into Firestar's shoulder and dragging all three of them underneath the water again.

"Lionblaze, go back!" Firestar gasped as he popped above the water again.

"No!" Lionblaze protested.

Firestar purred slightly, before sinking his teeth into the lead fox's throat and the fox yowled in pain before struggling to get free. The two of them were dragged beneath the water and Lionblaze let go of the lead fox and was instantly swept away from his leader and the lead fox.

"Come on, Lionblaze, you can do this," Lionblaze told himself before pushing strongly against the current. He spotted his leader struggling to swim against the current, the water was filled with blood from Firestar's many wounds.

"Hold on, Firestar, I'm coming," Lionblaze gasped out before pushing strongly against the waves and he suddenly spotted the dark gray figure of Stormleaf swimming at his side.

"We're in this together, Lionblaze," Stormleaf gasped out before pushing against the current and Lionblaze nodded before swimming toward Firestar. The current was still strong but it was starting to push the golden ThunderClan deputy and the dark gray warrior in the direction of the flame-colored tom.

Lionblaze sank his claws into Firestar's shoulder and Stormleaf grabbed Firestar's scruff in his jaws. The sudden added weight drew both Stormleaf and Lionblaze beneath the water and Lionblaze struggled to keep Firestar from going beneath the water.

"Come on, Stormleaf," the golden warrior meowed to his cousin.

Unable to speak because of Firestar's fur in his mouth, Stormleaf nodded in reply before kicking strongly toward the bank of the WindClan border. They slowly made their way to the bank and Stormleaf pulled Firestar's body onto the bank.

"Firestar?" Lionblaze whispered letting go of the ThunderClan leader's shoulder.

Firestar let out a hoarse cough; his chest heaved with the effort of breathing and Lionblaze spotted a trickle of water appear from the corner of his mouth. The many wounds that laced his body were still bleeding and Stormleaf struggled to prevent the wounds from continuing to bleed.

Firestar raised a paw feebly before placing it on Stormleaf's. "Don't," he gasped out.

"But…" Stormleaf began.

Firestar shook his head weakly. "It is my time, Stormleaf…StarClan is calling me…they have been for…a while now," he gasped out, water still trickling out of his mouth and Lionblaze heard another hoarse cough come from the ThunderClan leader.

"No, you can't go, the Clan needs you," Stormleaf protested.

Firestar purred weakly. "They don't…need me, they can…survive on their own. It is…time for new leadership of…ThunderClan," he meowed, his voice was still rasping. He turned his dulling emerald green gaze to Lionblaze. "You will make a great leader, Lionblaze, I know you will. You have…the power of the stars…in your paws. You will…be a legend someday."

"I can't lead ThunderClan, not without you," Lionblaze protested, the sadness in his voice was deep as he stared at his dying grandfather.

"Yes…you can…I know you…can. You have…been a wonderful…deputy and I…know Leafpool…is proud of you," Firestar meowed softly.

Lionblaze's eyes shot wide with shock and Stormleaf gazed at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" the dark gray warrior asked.

"How…?" Lionblaze began.

"I have…always known, Lionblaze," Firestar mewed. "I know…that Leafpool…and Crowfeather…will be proud…of you. I am…very proud of…you."

"Please don't go, Firestar, please!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"I must go…Lionblaze…it is…my time…" Firestar rasped out, his eyes were starting to glaze over and he gazed up at the sky.

"Don't go, I can't lead ThunderClan without you," Lionblaze protested, his eyes still wide.

Firestar turned his dulling emerald gaze to Lionblaze. "You will…be fine…Lionblaze. Remember…I and StarClan…will always…be with you." With that, Firestar closed his eyes and his body slowly went limp as his spirit went to join his warrior ancestors.

"Firestar! No!" Lionblaze yowled before pressing his nose into his grandfather's fur, Stormleaf crouched beside him, his nose also pressed into the ThunderClan leader's fur.

"Goodbye, Firestar, may StarClan light your path," the dark gray warrior whispered.

"I will watch over your Clan Firestar, I promise you I will," Lionblaze meowed, sadness glittering in his eyes as he slowly got control of his anguish. "We will never forget you, Firestar. With your death, an incredible era has ended but I will make sure our Clan remembers you and everything you have done for ThunderClan."

With that Lionblaze buried his nose into his grandfather's fur and Stormleaf did the same. The sun was falling into the sky, shedding its' dying rays onto the forest below and rain began to fall to the ground as if StarClan were mourning Firestar's passing as well.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: waaaaaaaaa (cries sadly) I hadn't realized I made this chapter that sad**

**Tigerstar: (cries) poor Firestar!**

**Crimsonstar: (sniffs and cries) that was so sad**

**Blaze: (blows nose) I'm sorry for ending this chapter there, I just had to**

**Vader: well, it was almost midnight when you finished this chapter on a school night**

**Luke: that's true**

**Blaze: hey! I'm crying here, I may not like Firestar but I did like him before**

**Firestar's Ghost: thank you**

**Luke: now you know how I feel**

**Vader: hey! I would have come to haunt…er I mean visit you after I became one with the Force**

**Luke: thanks…I think**

**Blaze: (glares vehemently at Luke and Vader)**

**Vader: I, um, I'm going to go blow up Palpatine**

**Palpatine: NOOOOO!!!!**

**  
Luke: I, um, I'm going to help father**

**Palpatine: NOOOOO!!!!**

**Blaze: (smiles slightly) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and I think there are about two or three chapters left in this story and the next update will probably be next week **


	33. Chapter 30: Fleeing the Lake

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 30!**

**Tigerstar: wow, how many more chapters?**

**Crimsonstar: I don't know**

**Tigerstar: I wasn't talking to you**

**Crimsonstar: that's mean**

**Blaze: we're talking about Tigerstar here**

**Crimsonstar: true**

**Tigerstar: that's mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) well here is chapter 30 and I hope that you like it**

Chapter 30 

Fleeing the Lake

Stormleaf gazed down at Firestar's limp body before turning his green gaze to the ThunderClan leader in all but name as Lionblaze got to his paws. "Come on," Lionblaze meowed softly. "We need to go tell the Clan."

Stormleaf nodded before gazing up at the sky above his head, he narrowed his eyes but he couldn't see the familiar flash of blood red coloring in the dark sky that usually warned him he, or the Clan, was about to be attacked. "I think the badgers and foxes know they have beaten us and aren't going to attack again," he meowed.

Lionblaze nodded. "I sure hope so," he meowed. He shook his pelt as the rain continued to fall from the sky above. "Go to the Clans and tell Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and the others about what happened here. I'm sure the foxes and badgers won't attack us again."

"All right, Lionblaze," Stormleaf mewed. He lowered his head slightly before gently pressing his nose into Firestar's cold fur. He got to his paws before dipping his head in respect to the golden tomcat and Lionblaze gazed at him with surprise in his eyes.

"Don't do that, Stormleaf, I'm still just me," he protested.

"You're not you anymore, Lionblaze, you're leader of ThunderClan now, having been approved by Firestar just before he passed on," Stormleaf replied. He shook the rain off of his already drenched fur. "We can't return to our camp, Lionblaze, what do we do know?"

Lionblaze swallowed. "Just go back to the Clans and tell them of what happened here," he meowed softly before glancing up as a fox and badger appeared on the rise. "Go, I'll take care of this."

Stormleaf hesitated but nodded and padded away but once he was near a bush, he hid behind it before gazing at Lionblaze as the ThunderClan leader gazed at the two foxes. "What do you want?" Lionblaze meowed coolly.

"You have been defeated, leave or we will kill you all," the badger rumbled. "And take that traitor Midnight with you."

Lionblaze bristled and he drew his lips back in a snarl. "You have brought much harm to the Clans," he hissed.

"And we shall bring more harm to your Clans if you do not leave," the badger rumbled angrily.

Lionblaze snarled but the fox stalked toward him and the golden ThunderClan leader braced himself but the fox stopped just in front of him, his claws were unsheathed but a single rumbling command from the badger stopped him from attacking.

"You shall all die one way or another, whether you die here or die out there but you are going to die," the badger rumbled angrily.

Lionblaze glared at the fox but his hackles slowly lied flat against his body. "The Clans shall survive even if we must leave," he hissed.

Stormleaf got to his paw before hurrying toward the stream that marked the boundary between WindClan and ThunderClan's old territories. He hurried around the WindClan camp before sniffing the air and hurried toward the scent when the scent of his Clan mates came to him.

When the scent of the six Clans grew stronger, Stormleaf paused before padding toward the scent. The golden brown shape of Brackenfur with the ginger shape of Rowanclaw, the figures of Gorsetail and Mosspelt padded toward him. "Hello Stormleaf," Brackenfur greeted him before narrowing his eyes when he noticed the sadness in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Stormleaf lowered his head. "Firestar's dead," he meowed softly.

Shock flashed in Brackenfur's eyes. "W…What?" he stammered out.

"He died saving Lionblaze's life and my life as well and he was able to kill the lead fox," the dark gray warrior replied.

Brackenfur lowered his head. "Come on, we have to go tell the Clan," he meowed.

"All the Clans," Mosspelt meowed, the sadness was clear in her voice. She dipped her head slightly before turning around and padding toward where Stormleaf had scented the other six Clans. Brackenfur, Rowanclaw and Gorsetail padded after her and Stormleaf brought up the rear of the group.

~*~

By the time they reached the camp, the moon was high in the sky and starlight shone down onto the gathered cats. Hollyleaf and Icesong were the first ones to their paws as Stormleaf padded into the group of cats. "Stormleaf!" Rosewing called and the dark gray warrior glanced up as the dark cream-colored she cat hurried toward him.

"What's the matter, Stormleaf?" Poppyfrost asked coming to stand in front of Stormleaf just ahead of Rosewing who scowled in response.

Stormleaf sighed sadly. "Firestar's dead," he meowed loud enough for all the cats who had gathered around him to hear. He slumped to the ground before gently licking the wounds that lay scattered across his body.

Wails of shock and sadness echoed around the clearing and Stormleaf could tell the senior warriors were struggling to calm the younger cats down.

"Calm down, we don't want those foxes and badgers to find us," Mistystar called but Stormleaf could hear the sadness in her voice.

Slowly, the cats calmed down and Stormleaf spotted Squirrelflight and Leafpool sitting close to each other, sadness in their eyes. The bush rustled and the dark gray warrior saw the senior warriors were bristling even though their bodies were covered with gashes and scratches.

The bush rustled again and Lionblaze slowly padded into the clearing that was surrounded by four rolling hills, he was carrying Firestar's limp body in his jaws. Squirrelflight and Leafpool instantly scrambled to their paws before hurrying to the golden warrior's side as Lionblaze placed Firestar's body beside the many motionless cats in the clearing.

"The badgers and foxes have given us an ultimatum," he meowed just loud enough for everyone to hear as he placed Firestar's body down. "They want us gone and they said they will give us until sunhigh tomorrow to get past a clearing several fox-lengths away from where we currently are and they will kill us all if we do not leave."

"We can't leave, this is our home!" Mallowwing protested.

"We have had to move before, remember?" Mistystar asked glancing at the senior warriors who were gathered around.

"And there are far too many foxes and badgers here, if we try to fight back, we will get ourselves killed," Rippletail of RiverClan called out.

"We have to think about the queens and elders, they can't fight," Blazepaw of BloodClan called out.

"That is true, we need to think about the future of our clans," Tawnypelt of ShadowClan meowed.

"Are we all in agreement?" Lionblaze called gazing around.

"I think we should discuss this with our clans," Snaketail of ShadowClan meowed.

"We have to have a decision before sunhigh tomorrow on whether we are going to fight or flee," Cherrytail meowed.

"But before we do that, I have something I need to do," Mistystar meowed.

"And me as well," Crimsonstar added.

Lionblaze dipped his head slightly and Mistystar turned her gaze to the gathered RiverClan cats. "Reedwhisker has gone to hunt with StarClan and so I must name the new deputy before moonhigh wanes," she mewed. She turned her gaze to the sky above her head. "I say these words before the body of Reedwhisker so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

She paused for a moment, still scanning the gathered cats as if she didn't know who to choose or she was still thinking about it. "Rippletail will be the new deputy of RiverClan," she meowed at last.

Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing but Stormleaf noticed Rippletail was the one that was the most surprised of them all. The gray she cat got to her paws before padding forward. "Mistystar, RiverClan, t…thank you, I never thought I would be given this honor and I promise I will do my best to be the deputy that RiverClan deserves."

"Rippletail! Rippletail!" the Clan chanted and Stormleaf raised his voice to join in with the RiverClan cats, the ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, BloodClan and SkyClan cats chanted as well.

"I also have a ceremony to perform because Flameshadow has joined StarClan," Crimsonstar meowed when the chanting died down. "And so it's my duty to name BloodClan's new deputy."

The black she cat fixed her crimson gaze on Silverpelt above her head. "I say these words before the body of Flameshadow so that his spirit may here and approve my choice," she meowed before gazing down and glancing at her gathered cats.

"Nightshadow will be the new deputy of BloodClan," she announced.

The dark black she cat glanced up with wide haunting-blue eyes and she quickly scrambled to her paws before padding to Crimsonstar's side. "I…I never expected to have this honor and I promise I will be the deputy BloodClan deserves though I know I will never fill Flameshadow's place."

"Nightshadow! Nightshadow!" all six Clans chanted together and Stormleaf purred slightly before gazing at Snaketail, Cherrytail and Lionblaze who were talking with each other during the ceremony.

"It's not safe for us to journey to the Moonpool to receive our nine lives and our new names," Cherrytail meowed softly. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"A place to go you have," Midnight rumbled lumbering to Stormleaf's side. "Go to the clearing golden warrior mentioned you shall. Meet with StarClan there you will."

"Where is this clearing?" Snaketail asked.

"That way it is," Midnight replied pointing her snout in the direction away from the lake.

"So are we leaving the lake behind forever?" Sunpaw of WindClan asked her eyes were wide.

"We must, the Clans must live on but first, we should honor our dead," Lionblaze meowed gazing at the many limp forms. So many cats were dead and Stormleaf spotted Breezepelt and Crowfeather sitting beside one of the limp shapes and he noticed it was Nightcloud.

"Each Clan will bury their own dead at dawn but why don't we all honor their memory first?" Cherrytail suggested.

"That is a good idea, they died protecting us and trying to keep what belongs to us," Lionblaze agreed and all the Clans nodded in agreement.

~*~

Stormleaf got to his paws before stretching and turning his gaze to the brightening sky above his head. All six Clans were gathered around as their elders slowly lifted the many dead cats up and started toward a nearby hill where they will be laid to rest. Many cats were still yowling their grief to the sky and Stormleaf blinked before gazing at the stars.

"This is defiantly a dark day for the Clans," Jayfeather meowed padding to his cousin's side.

"We have lost many cats today," Stormleaf meowed in reply. He gazed at his cousin before looking at Lionblaze and blinking sympathetically at the golden ThunderClan leader in all but name. "I'm going to miss Firestar, I may not have known him as long as you have but he was a good leader."

_And a good mentor, _Nightfire meowed silently as she padded over to join her brother. _I'm going to miss him, he was a good friend as well._

"Firestar is a legend that the Clans will never forget," Stormleaf meowed.

"Yes, he is," Hollyleaf meowed padding over to join them, her round swollen belly making it hard for her to move. Icesong was at Lionblaze's side, gently licking the golden warrior's flank and Stormleaf purred slightly.

"How are you, Hollyleaf?" he asked glancing back at his cousin.

"Just a little sad, we have lost many cats and we have also been driven from our homes," Hollyleaf murmured sadly.

"It's like the Great Journey all over again," Crowfeather meowed padding over to join them.

"We had no choice but to leave the old forest," Tawnypelt pointed out.

"But we didn't have a choice here either," Squirrelflight pointed out.

"We could have stayed and fought," Brackenfur meowed.

"We would have all been killed," Lionblaze pointed out. "We were badly outnumbered, I think this is a better idea. We'll find a new home, you have to believe we will, believe StarClan has another home for us."

"Waiting for you another home is," Midnight rumbled.

"There's another home waiting for us?" asked Jayfeather.

"Yes, beyond the mountains, it lays, near my home by the sea, a home awaits you," Midnight replied.

"By the sea? Our new home is by the sea?" Hollyleaf asked.

"In the direction of the rising sun, your home is," Midnight replied.

"Yes, we must travel through the mountains and it will take us many moons to find this new home but it is there," Mercury meowed in reply.

"But first we need to find this clearing where we need to speak with StarClan," Jayfeather meowed.

"Yes, Cherrytail, Snaketail and Lionblaze need to receive their nine lives and their knew name," Echosong agreed.

"Why must we work together?" Waterpaw of ShadowClan asked.

"Because we will not survive if we don't work together," Crowfeather meowed.

"Everyone who was alive at the time of the Great Journey knows that we have to work together in order to survive," Squirrelflight agreed.

"If the Clans do not work together, they will all die, just as it would have happened in the old forest," Brackenfur meowed.

"Work together you must or destroyed the Clans shall be," Midnight said in her growling voice.

"We must work together, it is the only way," Cherrytail meowed.

"We can find our new home, StarClan will show us to our new home," Lionblaze meowed determinably.

"But why didn't StarClan stop the battle at the Gathering?" Maplepaw wailed.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Stormleaf exchanged glances but before they could say anything, Tigerpaw padded forward. "StarClan couldn't stop it," he meowed. "There are many things that StarClan couldn't stop, they couldn't stop BloodClan's attack on the four Clans back in the old forest, they couldn't stop the destruction of the forest and they couldn't stop Hawkfrost's return and the battle with the foxes and badgers. There are things that are beyond the power of StarClan to stop."

Everyone stared at Tigerpaw in shock. "How did yo know about the first BloodClan battle, the destruction of the forest and Hawkfrost?" Mistystar asked.

Tigerpaw purred. "You wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you," he meowed. "But we mustn't think about that now, we need to think about the Clans and their survival."

"Yes, we must," Tawnypelt agreed.

"We need to start this journey before leafbare comes, it may be newleaf now but it won't be long until it's leafbare," Jayfeather meowed getting to his paws.

"Let's go then," Snaketail meowed. "But we shall stick to our own Clans."

Crowfeather snorted. "That's the way it was during the Great Journey but in the end we were helping each other," he meowed.

"I just hope we will be helping each other as we did during the Great Journey," Tawnypelt murmured and Stormleaf couldn't help but agree with her. He gazed up at the sky above his head before letting out a long sigh as the clouds that had covered Silverpelt disappeared and the stars shone brightly down at him. _Is StarClan really watching over us? _He wondered silently. _And if so, will they guide us to our new home? Or are we going to be completely on our own?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, the next chapter is the last one**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Crimsonstar: woohoo!**

**Blaze: after the next chapter is going to be the synopsis of "Tempest" as well as the synopsis of the prequel to "Tempest" known as "Dark Dawn: The Rise of Blazestar"**

**Crimsonstar: you, the reviewers, get to decide which story Blaze should start first**

**Tigerstar: so yeah**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the final chapter as soon as I possibly can but it will probably be next week**


	34. Chapter 31: Take Hold of the Flame

**Blaze: woohoo! It's the final chapter!**

**Crimsonstar: I can't believe this story is already over!**

**Tigerstar: OH MY STARCLAN!**

**Blaze: yup!**

**Crimsonstar: (drinking a cappuccino) I can't wait for either "Tempest" or "Shattered Legacy" which is the new name of "Dark Dawn: The Rise of Blazestar"**

**Tigerstar: mmm coffee (steals Crimsonstar's cappuccino and drinks it all)**

**Crimsonstar: (launches a firebomb at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: ahhhh! (Gets blown up)**

**Crimsonstar: no one steals my coffee**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: that was still uncalled for**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 31 and I hope that you like it. If anyone can get where I got the title from, I will give you the same thing I gave the ones who answered chapters 19 and 24 right**

Chapter 31

Take Hold of the Flame

Lionblaze gently pressed his muzzle to his mate's fur and Icesong glanced up at him before purring. "I think you will be a great leader, Lionblaze," she meowed before gently lowered her head and licked her swollen belly.

"I hope so," the golden ThunderClan deputy replied before he let out a long sigh and added, "I know I will not be as good a leader as Firestar however, he is a legend and I know I will never live up to his legacy."

"You have Firestar's blood in you, Lionblaze, you are going to be a great leader, I know you are," Icesong meowed in reply.

They had been traveling for a day now and night was already starting to fall on the rolling hills. Stars winked into existence and Lionblaze gazed up at the sky before turning his gaze to the other Clans.

The six Clans were gathered separate from each other but Lionblaze noticed the queens and elders were helping each other and the apprentices of other Clans were starting to talk with the ThunderClan apprentices. Lionblaze's gaze went to Blossompaw and Briarpaw who were the oldest apprentices and had fought bravely against the foxes and badgers though they received many wounds.

"I think it's time Blossompaw and Briarpaw were made into warriors," he meowed out loud.

"You can give them a proper warrior ceremony after you receive your nine lives and your name," Icesong meowed in reply.

"If we can reach this clearing and if StarClan is truly going to be there," the golden deputy murmured in reply.

"It is there, I remember passing a clearing with a pool of water that glittered with starlight when Sandstorm and I came here the first time," Leafpool meowed. Lionblaze blinked sympathetically at his mother, he could see sadness glittering in her eyes. She had lost her mother, Sandstorm, when they journeyed this way the first time and then she lost her father, Firestar, here.

"How many days journey from the lake?" Hollyleaf asked padding to Icesong's side.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes slightly in thought as she limped to her daughter's side. " I only had to travel a day to reach the lake when I left that clearing on my way back so we should be close to it."

Lionblaze nodded before glancing at Snaketail and Cherrytail as the ShadowClan and SkyClan leaders in all but name padded to his side. "What did she say?" Cherrytail asked, her voice was subdued and Lionblaze remembered that Cherrytail was a good friend of Firestar's.

"We should be getting close to the pool where we will supposedly meet with StarClan," Lionblaze meowed in reply.

"Reach it by dawn we will," Midnight rumbled lumbering to Lionblaze's side.

"Yes," Tigerpaw agreed his gaze was trained on the sky above his head and his amber eyes were narrowed. "It shouldn't be long now."

"And what about our new home?" Flameclaw, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, asked.

"StarClan will show us where to go," Mercury meowed determinably.

"I hope so," replied Snaketail.

Midnight lumbered forward at Snaketail's words before stopping on the rise of a new hill. "Here we are," the badger said.

The six Clans moved forward but Midnight stopped them. "Alone Snaketail, Cherrytail and Lionblaze must go. Like the Moonpool this place is," she replied.

"Who's in charge while they are gone?" Mistystar asked.

"The other leaders in charge they are," Midnight replied.

Mistystar, Ashstar and Crimsonstar glanced at each other before dipping their heads slightly and turning their attention to the six Clans. "We'll stop here for now and rest," Mistystar meowed.

"We'll send out a few patrols to see if there is any prey out there," Ashstar added. "At least one WindClan cat with each patrol because WindClan are better at hunting in the moorland after all."

"We can take care of ourselves," Nettleclaw protested.

"We need to work together, Nettleclaw," Mistystar snapped at her warrior.

"ThunderClan will listen to Mistystar, Crimsonstar and Ashstar," Lionblaze meowed before he gazed at the warriors. "Won't you?"

"We will follow you, Lionblaze, you're are leader now after all," Brackenfur meowed with a slight dip of his head.

"Thank you, Brackenfur, you're in charge until I get back," Lionblaze meowed.

"Tinycloud, you're in charge of SkyClan until I get back," Cherrytail meowed.

"And Tawnypelt you will be in charge of ShadowClan until I get back," said Snaketail and Tawnypelt dipped her head in reply before calling the ShadowClan cats together. Snaketail and Cherrytail padded to Lionblaze's side and the golden deputy dipped his head before padding to the clearing, Midnight stepped aside to allow them through.

The clearing was surrounded on three sides by rolling hills and bushes lay at the bottom of the hills. In the center of the clearing was a small pool of water that glittered brightly in the light of the stars as if the spirits of their ancestors were swimming in the sky. Lionblaze slowly padded to the pool of water before glancing up and noticing Echosong, Jayfeather and Littlecloud had joined them.

"It is traditional for the medicine cat's to be present," Littlecloud meowed quietly.

"And from now on until the ceremony is over, you must not speak," Jayfeather added.

Lionblaze nodded before padding to the pool of water. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Just pressing your nose to the water and StarClan will put you to sleep," Echosong meowed in a quiet voice and silence fell on the group of cats. Cherrytail crouched down on Lionblaze's right before touching her nose to the water and Snaketail was at his left, also touching his nose to the water.

Lionblaze lowered himself to the ground before touching the water with his nose and closing his eyes as he waited for StarClan to send him to sleep.

~*~

Darkness surrounded him on all sides and Lionblaze felt as if he was falling into a pit of blackness. He didn't understand what was going on but he felt pain flash through him as if someone was clawing at him. He risked blinking open his eyes and they shot wide open when he spotted where he was.

_What am I doing on the Island?_ He wondered silently, he gazed around and turned his gaze to the sky above his head. He was startled when he suddenly saw stars swirling around as if they were moving.

_Why are the stars moving?_ He thought and suddenly, cats began to pad into the clearing and Lionblaze gazed in startled amazement at the cats around him. They were covered with stars and their pawprints put stars into the grass-covered clearing. And he saw that the ones he knew the most were closer to him.

_Sorreltail! And Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Foxclaw and…_ Lionblaze gazed around, his eyes spotting Brambleclaw in the cats closest to him and, on Brambleclaw's other side, Firestar was sitting with his tail curled over his paws.

"Welcome Lionblaze," the sound of the voice echoed in Lionblaze's ears but none of the cats moved and it sounded as if they were speaking to him at the same time. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Lionblaze stammered out after he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

A familiar shape got to his paws before padding forward and Lionblaze recognized him as Bumblepaw, the young apprentice who had died in the fire that had raged through their camp.

"Bumblepaw!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"With this life I give you hope," Bumblepaw meowed gently touching his nose to Lionblaze's forehead. "Use it will for even in the darkest of days, there is always hope."

A spasm of pain shot through Lionblaze's body and he gritted his teeth to keep from yowling in pain. He felt as if he was on fire, as if the heat was crawling through his body and he realized he was experiencing what Bumblepaw had felt when he died. The pain slowly faded away and Lionblaze gasped out.

_How will I bear eight more?_ He thought.

Bumblepaw was starting to pad back to the gathered cats and the cat that stood up in his place was the familiar pale ginger shape of Sandstorm. Sandstorm moved forward before gently touching her nose to Lionblaze's forehead.

"With this life, I give you compassion," she murmured softly. "Use it well to care for those weaker or older than yourself."

As the life poured into Lionblaze, he found it wasn't as painful as the life before but filled with calm acceptance. He sighed before gazing up at his grandmother who blinked gently at him.

"You'll be a great leader, Lionblaze," she murmured softly before turning around and walking back to sit beside Firestar. The next cat to stand up was Sorreltail and Lionblaze gazed at the she cat who lost her life when Spiderleg attacked the Clans.

"Sorreltail…" he began.

"With this life, I give you certainty, use it well in defense of what you know to be right," Sorreltail meowed touching her nose to Lionblaze's forehead.

A spasm of pain shot through him but underneath it all, Lionblaze felt Sorreltail's undying certainty that what she did was what she thought was the right thing to do, even giving her life to help protect her Clan mates. It faded away and Lionblaze shuddered slightly before glancing up as the next cat approached him.

The next cat was the young warrior Foxclaw, who had lost his life in the fire. Foxclaw stopped in front of him before gently touching his nose to Lionblaze's forehead. "With this life, I give you courage," he meowed. "Use it well to guide your Clan through the tough times to come."

Pain surged through Lionblaze's body and he could feel the courage the young warrior had felt even when he was slowly dying from the smoke and the flames of the fire. As it faded away, Lionblaze blinked slightly before gazing at the warrior whose time had come much too soon. Foxclaw was already padding back to join the other gathering cats.

_Five more to go,_ Lionblaze thought as he waited for the next cat. The next cat was Dustpelt, the senior warrior who lost his life defending his family when BloodClan attacked. Dustpelt stopped in front of Lionblaze before lowering his head and gently touching Lionblaze's forehead.

"With this life, I give you protection," he murmured softly. "Use it well to protect your Clan as any father would protect and defend his kits."

The pain that flashed through Lionblaze's body was nearly unbearable and he felt like crying out loud from the pain. He knew he was experiencing Dustpelt's last moments of life and as the pain faded away, it was replaced with the love Dustpelt had for his mate and his kits. Lionblaze blinked open his eyes before gazing up as Dustpelt padded back to join the other cats. The next cat who came in his place was another who brought up painful memories.

_Honeyfern,_ Lionblaze thought, the cat who had betrayed the Clans but redeemed herself by sacrificing her life to save the life of Briarpaw when the fire struck. Honeyfern stopped in front of Lionblaze before lowering her head and gently touching Lionblaze's forehead.

"With this life, I give you sympathy," she whispered, "use it well to care for your Clan mates no matter what they do wrong." Lionblaze knew she was referring to how Firestar had allowed her to rejoin the Clan even after she had betrayed them and joined Spiderleg. But in the end, Lionblaze knew both StarClan and ThunderClan forgave her. The pain that came with the life caused Lionblaze to bit his lip to keep from crying out loud in pain; he could feel the guilt and the sadness that Honeyfern felt when the Clans wouldn't accept her. He also felt the anguish she felt when her own father could only look at her with betrayal in his eyes. In the end, he felt calm acceptance as if Honeyfern accepted her own death knowing that she had done one last good thing before she joined StarClan.

As the pain faded away, Lionblaze glanced up and watched as the light brown she cat padded back to join the gathered cats. The next cat to approach him caused Lionblaze's jaw to drop in amazement.

_Ashfur!_ He thought in shock as the gray tomcat that had nearly killed them when the fire struck the time before the last, and was then murdered on the WindClan border.

Ashfur stopped in front of Lionblaze before lowering his head to gently touch Lionblaze's forehead. "With this life, I give you forgiveness," he murmured softly. "Use it well to judge your Clan mates fairly."

A rush of pain and anguish shot through Lionblaze's body and he gritted his teeth as the pain surged through his body. He felt the crazy feeling that Ashfur had felt when he was convinced that he needed to make Squirrelflight pay but he also felt the love Ashfur had for the dark ginger she cat. He saw the guilt that Ashfur was feeling after he had been murdered and the faint hope that he will receive forgiveness. The pain faded away to be replaced by longing and in turn that disappeared as well.

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze," Ashfur meowed softly and Lionblaze glanced up into his dark blue eyes and he saw anguish and longing glittering in their depths. "I know I shouldn't have done that to you and your siblings and I now see that what I have done was wrong. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive you."

"I forgive you, Ashfur," Lionblaze meowed softly after a few moment's thought.

Ashfur dipped his head before padding back to join the gathered cats and Lionblaze glanced up as he waited for one of the two final cats. The first of the two was a very familiar cat and Lionblaze watched as Brambleclaw, the cat he had always thought was his father until he found out Crowfeather was his father, padded toward him.

"Brambleclaw…" he began.

"With this life, I give you love," Brambleclaw meowed touching his nose to Lionblaze's forehead. "Use it well to care for all those in your Clan especially your family and Icesong."

A blissful feeling surged through Lionblaze's body but it held a fierce feeling to it that caused Lionblaze's body to shudder as he experienced all the hardships Brambleclaw faced in his life. The doubt he held because he was Tigerstar's son, the determination he felt when he led the Clans on the Great Journey. The love he had for Squirrelflight and for Lionblaze and his siblings even though they weren't really his and the faith, trust and loyalty he had for his Clan.

Lionblaze blinked at Brambleclaw and saw the dark brown warrior was watching him. "I know the truth, Lionblaze," he mewed softly. "But it doesn't matter if you aren't my real kits, I do still love you as much as I love Flamingpaw, Dustpaw and Aspenpaw." He lowered his head before turning around and padding back to the gathered cats

The last cat who approached Lionblaze was Firestar and the golden warrior gazed at the former ThunderClan leader stopped in front of him. "Welcome Lionblaze, my warrior and my deputy, I know you will make a great leader," Firestar meowed softly.

Lionblaze lowered his head unable to respond to the flame-colored former leader. Firestar lowered his head before gently touching his nose to Lionblaze's forehead. "With this life, I give you faithfulness and nobility, use them well to lead your Clan in the darkest of days to come."

Lionblaze felt a rush of pain surge through his body as he experienced everything Firestar had gone through in his long life. The feeling of loyalty and determination that always kept him on the frontlines of battle and the certainty that he was doing what he thought was right even though it was against the warrior code. As the pain faded away, Lionblaze gazed up at Firestar as the former ThunderClan leader stepped back.

"I hail by your new name, Lionstar," Firestar announced loudly with pride in his voice. "Your old life is no more and you have know been given the nine lives of a leader."

"Lionstar! Lionstar!" the gathered StarClan cats chanted out loudly. "Lionstar! Lionstar!"

Firestar gazed at the newly named Lionstar as the chanting died down. "A time of great darkness is coming, Lionstar," he meowed softly. "You must be prepared for the darkness that is to come, shadows shall be following you and you must use your gifts to help protect your Clan. I wish you the best of luck, Lionstar, may StarClan light your path."

Before Lionstar could ask what Firestar meant, the gathered StarClan cats disappeared and the clearing was plunged into a black darkness. The light of the stars disappeared and the scent of blood rose into the air, nearly choking Lionstar. Cold wind and yowls of pain and fear echoed around the clearing but as Lionstar glanced around, he couldn't pinpoint the source of the pain-filled screeches or the fallen blood.

And just as suddenly as it came, the blood-scent and the fear-filled yowls disappeared and the clearing was plunged into an unbearable silence.

**---To Be Continued---**

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: woohoo! I'm done with "Apocalypse"**

**Tigerstar: NOOOOO! WHY DID YOU CUT IT OFF THERE?**

**Crimsonstar: honestly, why did you cut it off there?**

**Blaze: cause I wanted to**

**Tigerstar: are you going to start "Tempest" or "Shattered Legacy" soon?**

**Crimsonstar: I think she's too busy working on her Inheritance Cycle and Star Wars stories**

**Blaze: yup because I have "Whispers of Daybreak", "Shadows of Alontia", "Alagaesia Goes Crazy", and "The Vault of Souls" going**

**Tigerstar: so when is the next book coming?**

**Blaze: probably in three weeks maybe less maybe more**

**Crimsonstar: yeah, you have too many stories going after all**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the synopsis of "Tempest" and "Shattered Legacy" as soon as I possibly can though it's probably already posted **


	35. Synopsis of Tempest and Shattered Legacy

**Blaze: well here are the summaries of "Tempest" and "Dark Dawn: The Rise of Blazestar"  
Tigerstar: yay!**

**Crimsonstar: which one are you planning on doing?**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet**

**Crimsonstar: cool**

**Tigerstar: You **_**will**_** pick **_**a **_**story **_**to**_** do **_**now**_**!**

**Blaze: You **_**will**_** practice**_** your**_** Jedi**_** mind**_** trick**

**Crimsonstar: (laughs)**

**Tigerstar: (injured face) that's mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) Well, that's it, this story is officially over**

Synopsis

Tempest

The Clans have barely survived the apocalyptic battle and now they have been forced away from their home. But everyone feels as though StarClan have abandoned them since they fled the lake. Tigerpaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan and Blazepaw is a young apprentice of BloodClan. Together, these two apprentices may be the only ones who can find the six clans' new home and save them even as a dark enemy stalks them in the shadows and a tempest is getting ready to unleash its' fury upon the unexpecting Clans.

Shattered Legacy

The Clans by the sea have been at peace for several moons but, in the midst of a harsh leafbare, a lone kit is found and, with her, a prophecy arises; a prophecy that fortells either the salvation or the destruction of the two Clans. Blazepaw is a young apprentice of IceClan who wants nothing more than to be a good warrior. But when shadows of revenge arise and a long dead enemy begins to stir, Blazepaw may be the only one who can save her Clan...or destroy them.


End file.
